Exceção às Regras
by Lira McKinnon
Summary: Dizem que para toda regra há uma exceção. Em tradições familiares isso também é válido. E ela é essa exceção. Estudando na Hogwarts dos Marotos, vai descobrir apoio para enfrentar essa situação onde não esperava...
1. Prólogo

Título: Exceção às Regras

Autora: Lira McKinnon

Época: Marotos (siiim... mim gostar dos Marotos...)

Spoilers: Hmmm, sei l�, acho que os livros três e cinco.

Disclaimer: Ok, eu como sopa de entulho, JK se entope de _foi gras(é assim que escreve?)_; eu bebo água da torneira, Jo nada no champagne francês; eu pago pra rabiscar, ela ganha milhões pra escrever. Espero sinceramente que eu não tenha que esfregar na cara de ninguém aqui que eu NÃO sou dona de Harry Potter e os personagens relacionados, certo? Sim, foi o que eu pensei. A única coisa que me pertence é a cor do cabelo da Annie. ��' E um ou outro figurante, além da personagem principal.

* * *

N/A1: Só pra avisar, alguém que por falta de ter alguma coisa pra fazer está lendo essa joça, fique sabendo que as atualizações provavelmente serão mensais. Sim, sou preguiçosa. Não, mas falando sério, mudei de escola e de curso, estou às voltas com o curso de informática e o bendito de inglês, e ainda tenho que dar uma de dona de casa. Portanto, atualizações mensais. Falou?

N/A 2:Ah, t�, eu queria também pedir que, se alguma alma caridosa está lendo isso (com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, numa tentativa de deixar sua leitura menos enfadonha), por favor, avisem-me que leram! Nem que seja pra dizer que essa fic não presta nem pra usar como papel higiênico! Quero reviews, pelo amor de todos os santos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO I – Viagem Turbulenta

Ela já estava atrasada. Cerca de cinco minutos atrasada. Se continuasse assim, perderia o trem, e então, adeus, Hogwarts. Maldito David. Ele ainda iria pagar. Mas não agora, pois agora ela tinha que correr.

Os solados pesados das botas negras soavam altos ao bater no piso de pedra da estação. E ali estava a barreira. As rodas do carrinho no qual carregava um enorme malão e uma espécie de cesto de vime rangiam. Ela sequer diminuiu a velocidade da corrida, apenas desembestou para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Surpreendentemente, não bateu de frente com a parede de tijolos, e sim, a atravessou.

- Annie! Eu já estava ficando preocupada! – uma alegre voz feminina soou próxima aos seus ouvidos. Ela ergueu-se do chão, onde tinha caído ao atravessar, com malão e tudo. O cesto de vime chacoalhava violentamente.

- Ah, Lily, que bom! Eu achei que tinha perdido o trem. Se isso acontecesse, Dave iria ficar careca permanentemente. – respondeu Annie, de mau humor.

A garota que havia lhe dirigido a palavra ajudou ela a se levantar. Tinha os olhos muito verdes, e os cabelos espessos e ruivos batiam nos ombros. Annie levantou-se e arrumou o malão em cima do carrinho, ajeitando também a cesta que continuava a vibrar.

- Cadê a Jade? Não acredito que ela ainda não chegou! – perguntou à ruiva

- Não, Jade está se despedindo dos pais. Olha l�! – Lily apontou para a esquerda, e Annie conseguiu focalizar os olhos em uma garota de cabelos negros e lisos, que abraçava uma mulher alta. Correndo os olhos pela multidão, logo ela reconheceu alguém. Uma pessoa que estaria em maus lençóis. Começou a andar a passos firmes, altiva, na direção do próprio olhar.

Lily não a viu se mover, pois ia correr para abraçar uma outra garota morena que aparecia entre as muitas pessoas.

A menina se aproximava cada vez mais, e, quando estava a cerca de cinco metros do enorme trem vermelho, berrou a plenos pulmões.

- DAVID! – várias cabeças se voltaram para ela. Inclusive a do seu meio irmão.

- Sim, Ann? Algum problema? – perguntou um rapaz bonito, de cabelos castanhos espessos e lisos, cortados à altura das orelhas, fazendo com que a franja cobrisse parte das sobrancelhas. Os olhos verde metálico do menino faiscaram na sua direção. Sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo.

- Vou lhe dizer qual é o problema, _Dave_. – Murmurou a garota - Talvez você me trancar num armário de vassouras junto com um vampiro homicida seja considerado um pequeno problema.

Annie estava agora muito perto dele, um dedo encostado no peito do irmão, a outra mão agarrava a gola de sua camiseta e seu rosto estava quase colado ao dele. Ela inclinava a cabeça ligeiramente para cima, pelo fato de ele ser um pouco mais alto, e murmurava raivosamente, quase não mexendo os lábios. As costas de David já estavam prensadas contra o trem. Ele segurou os pulsos dela com força, e a afastou de si alguns centímetros, em seguida, ele também se desencostou da locomotiva vermelha.

- Bem, _maninha_, parece que você não apreciou minha tentativa de te tornar mais sociável. Admiro-me você não ter se dado bem com um exemplar da própria raça. Achei que vocês, seres sem cérebro, se confraternizassem sem maiores problemas... – ele sorriu maldosamente, e apertou os pulsos dela com mais força.

- Olha aqui, ser asqueroso, não pense que vai ficar barato não. Aquela coisa quase me matou – agora ela tentava se livrar das mãos do irmão, que, embora ela não admitisse, já machucavam muito seus pulsos, e ela já sentia os dedos dormentes.

Uma pequena rodinha havia sido formada em torno dos dois, e todos olhavam curiosos, na expectativa de uma briga antes mesmo do ano letivo começar. De fato, David agora largara a irmã, e ambos puxaram as varinhas, ficando frente a frente. David fez-se ouvir novamente.

- É uma pena que não tenha feito o serviço direito. O mundo teria sido livrado de uma traidora da própria raça. – ele agora cuspia as palavras, a voz carregada de ódio.

Annie já ia lançar um feitiço, quando uma voz os interrompeu.

- Ora ora, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos e um porte esguio, abria caminho pela multidão, até parar perto dos dois. – Já dando seu showzinho, Hells? Sua irmã não é uma boa vítima pra isso.

- Fique fora disso, Black. – rosnou David, a varinha ainda apontada para Annie.

Lily agora também se esforçava para chegar até o foco da confusão. O menino de cabelos negros aproximou-se de Annie, segurando seus ombros por trás e murmurando em seu ouvido.

- Vamos, você não vai querer levar uma detenção por pouca coisa. Não dê ouvidos a ele. Não perca seu tempo. Seja direta. – dito isso, ele puxou a própria varinha e disparou um feitiço contra David; o garoto, porém, foi rápido e desviou, já abrindo a boca para atacar Black. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lily o deteu, apontando a própria varinha para seu peito.

- Vamos l�, Hells, sou monitora, e adoraria te dar uma detenção se você não baixar a varinha agora.

David deu um largo sorriso cínico, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Acha que uma sangue-ruim como você pode me dar ordens, Evans? Você não passa de uma nerd metidinha, que acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor, porque conseguiu sabe-se lá como ser monitora dessa sua casa de sangue-ruins nojentos e amantes de trouxas. Você é repugnante, trouxa. Ponha-se no seu lugar, que é o estábulo, junto com as outras vac...

David fora violentamente prensado contra a parede do Expresso, e agora era levantado pela gola da camisa por um rapaz visivelmente raivoso, berrava com ele num tom que denunciava toda a sua cólera.

- NUNCA, NUNCA MAIS XINGUE A EVANS NA MINHA FRENTE, HELLS, A NÃO SER QUE QUEIRA ESTAR A SETE PALMOS DO CHÃO! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO, COBRA MISERÁVEL?

- Potter! Largue-o agora, por Merlin! – Lily disse, as duas mãos na cabeça em atitude de desespero.

O sorriso de escárnio não abandonou o rosto de David, apenas tornou-se maior conforme o rapaz gritava com ele.

- Ainda não cansou de ser rejeitado, Potter? A sangue-ruim parece não querer nada mesmo com você. Não tiro a razão dela, _veadinho._

Potter obviamente preparava-se para berrar novamente, seus olhos lançavam faíscas, porém, antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, o sorriso afetado de David atingiu seus olhos frios, e, mesmo prensado contra o trem, ele murmurou com uma calma irritante.

- Acho que sua linhagem podre termina aqui, Potter. – no segundo seguinte, o "defensor" de Lily estava ajoelhado no chão, largando todo o tipo de xingamentos existentes contra David, que, aparentemente, havia lhe acertado uma bela joelhada no meio das pernas, e agora voava em direção à sua varinha caída.

_- Impedimenta!_ – Lily berrara o feitiço contra David, que caiu de costas no chão, impossibilitado de se mexer.

A ruiva podia ter usado muitos argumentos para acabar com a briga em pouco tempo, mas resolveu usar o que teria efeito imediato.

- Vocês vão continuar brigando e perder o trem? – ela apontou para o enorme trem vermelho, que já fazia o característico barulho das engrenagens funcionando.

Annie olhou em volta; realmente, agora as pessoas assistiam a briga das janelas do trem; na plataforma sobraram só ela, Lily, Black, Potter (ainda ajoelhado com uma expressão sofrida e murmurando pragas), e dois garotos, um deles da altura de Potter, de olhos caramelo e cabelos rigorosamente da mesma cor, e um outro baixinho e gordo, com cara de rato e os cabelos ralos de um loiro acinzentado. David já agarrara o próprio malão e saltara para dentro do trem, não sem antes dizer um sarcástico "Nos vemos em Hogwarts, maninha!". Black ajudava Potter a se levantar, enquanto o garoto de cabelos caramelo ajudava Lily com o malão. Annie arrastou o malão até o trem em funcionamento, e o rapaz que ajudara Lily ofereceu também ajuda.

- Obrigada, Remo – agradeceu Annie, sorrindo.

- Não por isso. – ele disse, displicente – Você e Lily já têm uma cabine?

- Ah, eu sim, Remo, tenho que ir ao vagão dos monitores, passar as instruções aos mais novos. Aliás, você também tem que aparecer pra fazer a ronda. – disse Lily rapidamente, puxando o malão para o outro extremo do trem. – E depois – ela acrescentou com um tom ácido – eu prefiro casar-me com um trasgo a viajar na mesma cabine que o Potter.

Potter, que estava andando de um jeito cômico, as pernas arqueadas e bambas, apoiado por Black, virou-se depressa, indignado.

- Evans! Eu corro o risco de ficar inválido permanentemente por tentar defender você daquele filho-da-mãe cínico e é assim que você me agradece! – ele disse num tom quase choroso, passando a mão nos cabelos negros, fazendo-os ficarem ainda mais arrepiados.

- EU POR ACASO PEDI PRA VOCÊ ME DEFENDER, POTTER? NÃO, NÃO PEDI, E AQUELE CHUTE FOI MUITO BEM DADO, POR VOCÊ SER METIDO E ENTRAR NA BRIGA ALHEIA! – Lily agora se esquecera totalmente que era monitora-chefe, e largara malão e tudo para berrar com Potter.

Repentinamente um forte solavanco fez todos irem ao chão; caindo uns por cima dos outros.

- Acho... acho que o trem tá andando... – murmurou Remo desnecessariamente, caído sobre o malão de Annie.

- É melhor irmos para as cabines. – disse Lily, constrangida por ter o garoto baixo e gordo jogado sobre suas pernas.

- Annie, eu sei que sou lindo e gostoso, mas dava pra sair de cima e deixar a sessão agarramento pra mais tarde? – disse uma voz sob o corpo de Annie.

A garota olhou para baixo, dando de cara com Black. Obviamente ela havia despencado sobre ele e não percebido.

- Sirius, se um dia eu encontrar alguém com um ego maior que o seu, será realmente um milagre. O que lhe faz pensar que você é lindo e gostoso, hein? – ela disse, em tom de conversa, ainda sem se mover.

- Hm, a população feminina de Hogwarts acha isso. Aliás, acho que é a população feminina mundial. Os suspiros quando eu passo não me são desconhecidos. Bem, talvez o fato de você não estar querendo desgrudar-se de mim também queira dizer alguma coisa. – respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

Ela apenas bufou e girou os olhos para cima, pondo-se de pé.

- Até depois, Annie, e por favor, não procure a cabine das garotas agora, se você arranjar mais confusão, uma bela detenção vai ser inevitável. E Remo, não se esqueça da ronda, certo? – disse Lily, afastando-se pelo corredor.

- Ei! Não sou eu que arranjo confusão! Elas correm atrás de mim! E a única coisa confusa por aqui é aquele meu irmãozinho! – disse Annie, indignada.

- Muito bem, então, senhorita Confusões-correm-atrás-de-mim, vamos para a cabine? – pediu Sirius, estendendo a mão com um floreio para que ela a segurasse.

- Creio que meus problemas são dois... – murmurou Annie, dando a alça do malão na mão estendida de Sirius, deixando-o com uma cara abobalhada.

Ela foi até Potter, que continuava caminhando comicamente, apoiado agora por Remo e pelo garoto baixinho.

- Tiago? Você está legal? – pediu receosa

- Hm hum – ele gemeu – Acho que não vou ficar inválido. Mas agora eu sei de onde você herdou aqueles socos e pontapés poderosos.

- É – Sirius intrometeu-se na conversa – eu sou o que mais sofro nas mãos dessa filhote de canguru australiano sádica.

- Bela denominação. O que os cangurus têm a ver com a história?– murmurou Annie, aborrecida.

Remo abriu a porta da última cabine e passou, escorando Tiago, que gemia ininterruptamente. Por fim entrou Sirius, carregando o malão de Annie.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Sirius. – a garota fez uma reverência cômica, pra logo depois atirar-se em um dos bancos vazios.

- Às ordens, senhorita. Mas não vá se acostumando, não tenho vocação pra mordomo. TIAGO! DÁ PRA PARAR COM O DRAMA! TÁ PARECENDO UMA MENININHA ENJOADA! – Sirius virou-se bruscamente para Tiago, deitado sobre o banco do canto, ocupando dois assentos e gemendo.

O garoto de cabelos espetados lançou um olhar fulminante para ele, gemendo ainda mais alto.

- AI AI AI AI AI AI AI AI! Aii! Ai ai... ui.. – agora ele se contorcia no banco de uma forma excessivamente dramática.

- Tiago, é sério, parece até que você está morrendo. – disse Remo, sério – Agora tira esse cabeção espetado daí que eu quero sentar.

- Não foi você que teve sua alma acertada cruelmente. – respondeu Tiago, mas, mesmo assim, sentou-se direito.

Annie apenas balançou a cabeça e apoiou os pés na janela aberta do Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Sabe, Tiago, eu não achei que viveria pra ver você se lamentando de uma surra que levou do Hells – o garoto gordinho pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. Tinha um tom de voz fino e levemente irritante. Ao que parece, mexera com o ego de Tiago.

Ele se levantou, aparentemente esquecendo toda a dor, e segurou o outro pela gola da camiseta.

- Eu NÃO levei uma SURRA do Hells! Aquela cobra estúpida NÃO levou nem vai levar a melhor, está me entendendo, Pedro? – disse com raiva.

- Ok, ok, Pontas, calma cara! Desculpe! – Pedro disse com um leve temor na voz. Parecia realmente assustado.

Sirius levantou-se tempestivamente, pondo a mão no peito, como um patriota ao ouvir o hino de seu país.

- Sim! – disse num tom solene – Somos os Marotos, e nada pode nos deter! Ninguém leva a melhor sobre nós!

Annie começou a aplaudir, sorrindo larga e ironicamente.

Bravo! Bravo! Só não peço um discurso porque não estou a fim de morrer de tédio agora mesmo.

- Sirius deu um sorrisinho amarelo e jogou-se pesadamente no banco, ao lado da garota.

Annie olhou para fora da janela; o trem passava agora por uma campina verde e sem qualquer sinal de civilização. Aos poucos, a campina foi dando lugar a uma espécie de bosque muito verde, minado de árvores antigas. Os ocupantes das cabines foram se ocupando com suas coisas, até que o silêncio reinou absoluto. Remo lia um livro, Tiago e Sirius jogavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo, soltado exclamações de raiva ou alegria ocasionalmente, e Pedro parecia cochilar com a boca aberta, um filete de baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Annie pegou um pergaminho e começou a desenhar; a cena não mudou durante dez minutos inteiros, até que Pedrinho soltou um poderoso ronco, que acordou a si mesmo, e fez os outros caírem na gargalhada.

- Rabicho! Eu disse a você pra olhar direito o que come! Não acredito que você engoliu o motor da minha moto! – exclamou Sirius, rindo. Foi até Pedro e chacoalhou-o – Cospe! Cospe! Um motor daqueles é caro, garoto, então cospe!

Tiago gargalhava estrondosamente, Remo tinha lágrimas no rosto e Annie chacoalhava os ombros em uma risada silenciosa.

- Eu... estou com fome, preciso comer alguma coisa... – disse Pedro de um jeito quase maníaco, soltando-se das mãos de Sirius. Mal terminou de dizer a frase, a bruxa do carrinho de doces surgiu na porta da cabine.

Depois de comprarem sapos de chocolate e montanhas de bolo de caldeirão cada um, os cinco engataram um animado papo sobre quadribol, regado a doces. Claro que o assunto não deixou de ser altamente discutido, isso porque Tiago era fã convicto dos Chudley Cannons, Sirius louco pelo União de Puddlemere, e Annie apoiava o Orgulho de Portree. Remo logo se lembrou de sua ronda, e saiu apressado em direção à cabine dos monitores.

Faltando menos de duas horas para chegarem, Annie saiu da cabine para que os garotos pudessem se trocar, e foi ela mesma procurar a cabine de suas amigas. Encontrou-as em um vagão no meio do trem, jogando snap explosivo.

- Ann! Annie! Oi, fofa! – a garota que ela vira abraçando a mulher alta atirou-se sobre ela em um grande abraço exagerado – Saudades! Saudades!

- Lily nos contou da confusão com David – disse uma outra menina, levemente baixinha, de cabelos castanho escuro, quase negros, e rosto redondo, que lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Annie meramente bufou ao ouvir o nome _dele_ e retribuiu os cumprimentos.

- Ah, por quê seu irmão tinha que ser tão chato, hein? – perguntou a menina alta, com um beicinho

- É... ele é tão bonitinho! Desperdício ser chato, e estar entre os sonserinos – disse a outra, com um sorriso maldoso.

- Jade! Alice! Ora, por favor! David? David Charles Tyler Hells? Meu meio irmão? Bonitinho? Humpf! – disse ela em um tom aborrecido e indignado.

Alice e Jade sentaram-se, puxando Annie com elas.

- Negue se é capaz então! Dave é uma gracinha. – afirmou Jade

- Bem charmoso – reforçou Alice

Annie jogou os braços para o alto, frustrada.

- Vocês estão me deixando louca. Não vim aqui pra discutir se meu irmão é ou não bonito.

Mas as outras duas não a deixaram em paz. Quando ela viu, estavam discutindo os cabelos azuis espetados de Eric Mattews e o quão mais alto Frank Longbottom estava nesse ano. E, ao que parecia, Alice tinha uma leve queda por ele.

- Vou voltar pra cabine dos Marotos, vocês vêm comigo? – perguntou Annie, levantando-se.

- Certo, dar uma olhadinha em Sirius Black não mata ninguém. – respondeu Alice, animada.

Ao chegar perto da cabine, era visível que tinha confusão por ali. Um menino de cabelos negros e lisos estava atrapalhando a visão, plantado bem na porta.

- Problemas por aqui, rapazes? – disse Annie em um tom alto, aproximando-se

Todas as cabeças voltaram-se para as garotas recém-chegadas. Ela examinou os presentes: uma menina alta e magra, olhos azul escuro sob pálpebras pesadas e cabelos longos que quase chegavam ao chão; um garoto que aparentava ter seus 15 anos, e era quase uma cópia de Sirius, faltando à ele apenas o charme natural do maroto; um outro rapaz franzino e alto, de cabelos curtos melados de gel e uma aparência untuosa; além, é claro, dos três marotos, uma vez que Remo estava em sua ronda.

- Meus caros parentes vieram me fazer uma visitinha, mas já estavam de saída, certo? – respondeu Sirius, muito sarcástico. – Foi um prazer, Bella, Régulo, Lestrange... – fazia um aceno de cabeça para cada um dos três estudantes vestidos em vestes com o brasão de uma cobra.

Bella pesou a situação: estavam apenas em três, enquanto outros cinco apontavam as varinhas diretamente para eles (sim, cinco porque Pedro sequer conseguia se levantar do chão e parar de tremer). A desvantagem era óbvia, e uma retirada estratégica seria a melhor coisa a fazer. Por isso, apenas virou-se para Sirius e disse, meigamente.

- Sim, _Sissi_, priminho querido. Creio que já estávamos mesmo de saída. Lamento não poder ouvir da boca do próprio Potter como foi que seu orgulho foi estraçalhado por Dave, mas oportunidades não faltarão. Vamos, Régulo, Rodolfo. – ela disse autoritária, fazendo os dois garotos seguirem-na como cachorrinhos bem treinados.

Tiago estava sendo contido por Jade e Sirius, para não pular no pescoço de Bella. Assim que conseguiram acalm�-lo, os garotos sentaram-se pesadamente, mas Annie continuou em pé, de braços cruzados. Notou que Sirius a mirava de cima a baixo, sem sequer disfarçar. Ela tinha plena consciência que fisicamente era praticamente uma versão feminina do irmão, desde a pele quase desprovida de pigmentação até o formato do rosto, que no caso dela era mais delicado e suave. Mas a boca ampla de lábios fartos, os cabelos castanhos e espessos, que nela caíam em ondas até a cintura, e até mesmo o jeito de andar dos dois, felino e altivo, era parecido. Diferiam nos olhos. Não no formato, apenas na cor. Os grandes olhos de David eram verde metálico muito claro, e os de Annie tinham um tom azul acinzentado, igualmente brilhante.

- McGonagall ainda fica louca por sua causa. – comentou Tiago, quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim- continuou Sirius – _Bota e saias, srta. Hells! Francamente! Será que não pode seguir as regras do colégio como todos os outros?_ – ele imitou a voz severa da profª de Transfiguração.

Annie finalmente entendeu o porquê de tantos olhares. Ela havia trocado o blusão preto escrito em prateado "The Rolling Stones" e as calças jeans azuis, levemente justas até os joelhos e com boca-de-sino pelo uniforme escolar: camisa branca, saia preta e pregueada até os joelhos, gravata e o pesado e largo casaco negro, que arrastava no chão, com o brasão de um leão. Mas ela não havia trocado as botas pretas de cano alto e solado agressivo que usava antes. Daí o motivo de estranheza: as garotas deveriam usar sapatos adequados e meias três quartos.

- Nah, ela não conseguiu me "educar" em seis anos de escola, não é agora que vai conseguir. E se não ficou louca até agora, também não é agora que vai ficar. Ela até cansou de me dar detenções e advertências. Provavelmente se conformou com o fato de que eu não vou me sujeitar àqueles sapatinhos de boneca apertados. – disse ela com um gesto displicente.

- Sei não... – murmurou Jade

Sirius colocou os pés no encosto do banco de Pedro, cruzando as pernas.

- As regras de Hogwarts, que são semelhantes à ditadura de um treinamento de auror não se estendem aos detalhes do vestuário. Cada um tem a mania que bem entender, e se alguém não gostar, que vá comer cera de ouvido. – falou Sirius, enfaticamente. Na verdade, ele usava, assim como Tiago, tênis pretos em lugar dos sapatos bem engraxados.

- Isso aí! – disse Annie, entusiasmada

Ela foi até o próprio malão e pegou a cesta de vime. Sentou-se em seu lugar, ao lado de Sirius e abriu a tampa do objeto. Um belo gato preto saiu dali com leveza. Ronronou e enroscou-se nos braços da dona. Annie alisou seu pêlo lustroso e disse baixinho.

- Ah, desculpe, Órion, foi tanta confusão que eu não te soltei antes... mas nós já estamos chegando, logo você vai ter que voltar pra cesta, certo?

O gato meramente miou de leve, compreensivo, e saltou para o colo de Sirius. Este coçou-lhe atrás das orelhas com calma. A garota observou o gato deitar-se, folgado nas pernas do rapaz.

- É, Annie, parece que até o Órion é louco pelo Sirius. – disse Alice, num tom divertido.

- As estrelas se entendem – falou Sirius, mirando os olhos prateados do gato. Órion tinha pequenos pontos brancos no pêlo das costas, justamente na forma da constelação que lhe deu o nome.

O resto da viagem transcorreu sem maiores problemas; Remo voltou de sua ronda, Lily acabou indo junto, e, mais uma vez, gritou com Tiago porque este passou a mão nos cabelos e porque havia uma janela partida (de acordo com ela, culpa do Potter). Foi com uma Lily irritada e um Tiago emburrado que finalmente desembarcaram na estação de Hogsmeade e pegaram carruagens para ir até Hogwarts. As carruagens aparentavam não terem cavalos, mas eram puxadas por testrálios. Annie sorriu ao vê-los, mas Jade torceu o nariz, e Sirius parecia não se importar com os cavalos draconídeos.

Finalmente, ao olhar pela janela da carruagem onde ela, Jade, Lily e Alice estavam, Annie avistou as muitas torres com janelas iluminadas. Chegaram em Hogwarts. Ela chegou em casa.

- Mais um ano letivo... O último ano letivo – murmurou para si mesma, fechando os olhos.

* * *

N/A 3(última, prometo): GAAHHHH! CAPÍTULO ENORME! Oito páginas, não sei como foi acontecer! Creio que os outros serão um pouco menores. E então, gostaram? Espero que sim. Puuu... Enfim, o próximo irá falar sobre os primeiros dias do sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Té mais!

.:Lira:.


	2. Voltando à Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO II –

O teto encantado do Salão Principal reproduzia um céu de um anil translúcido e densamente estrelado. Fez Annie lembrar-se de suas raras brincadeiras na infância, no quintal do casarão em Paris. Balançou a cabeça para espantar as divagações sem sentido, e forçou-se a prestar atenção no discurso do diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore. A longa barba branca agitava-se, presa ao cinto, permitindo que ocasionalmente pudessem ser vistas algumas mechas acaju, que persistiam, apesar da idade do velho.

Boa noite, e, mais uma vez, bem-vindos! Boas vindas aos nossos novos alunos, e aos antigos, um ótimo regresso! É sempre uma alegria muito grande poder vê-los de volta, tão animados e bem-dispostos! – Dumbledore abriu os braços em um gesto acolhedor. A luz das velas dançou em suas vestes azul marinho. Após um grande sorriso, continuou a falar, com voz ressonante – Antes que possamos matar quem nos consome, banqueteando-nos com magnífico cardápio, quero dar alguns avisos, que já são de praxe. Quero avisar que a Floresta Proibida é... hm... – Dumbledore pareceu em dúvida por um momento, pois coçou a barba com displicência, parando de falar.

Proibida? – arriscou Sirius, falando alto. Todas as cabeças do Salão voltaram-se para o rapaz, sentado bem na frente de Annie.

Dumbledore sorriu, seus olhos brilhando atrás dos oclinhos meia-lua.

Obrigado pela ajuda, Sr. Black. Creio que 'proibida' é a palavra correta. Sabem, lembro-me de que no tempo em que eu estudava, era comum que nós...

Prof. Dumbledore, com licença, mas acho que é melhor prosseguirmos... – disse uma mulher de aparência severa, numa voz quase cansada.

Ah, sim, me desculpem. Minhas divagações do tempo de colegial não devem ser do interesse dos senhores. Continuando: a Floresta Proibida é terminantemente proibida para os alunos de todas as casas e todos os anos, - ele lançou um breve olhar na direção dos Marotos - a menos que queiram estar à beira da morte. O nosso zelador, o senhor Argo Filch, me pediu para lembrar-vos de que não são permitidos objetos como bombas de bosta, rojões saltitantes, fresbees dentados e mais cerca de trezentos e quarenta e nove itens de uma extensa lista. Também não é permitido fazer magia ou ensaboar os corredores, como aconteceu ano passado – agora um discreto sorriso apareceu sob as barbas do diretor, que olhou diretamente para Tiago e Sirius.

"Quero avisar-vos ainda que este ano haver�, no lugar do tradicional baile de inverno, um baile medieval, que ocorrerá na véspera de Natal. Serão usados trajes típicos, que poderão com certeza serem encontrados em Hogsmeade. O baile será liberado para os alunos da quarta série em diante, a menos que seu par seja mais novo. Os testes para os times de quadribol serão realizados ao decorrer do primeiro mês do ano letivo, em vista da saída de alguns antigos jogadores dos times. Percebo que estão todos esfomeados, mas não se preocupem, eu ainda vou mudar o horário de meus discursos para o fim do banquete. E agora, um bom apetite à todos! Não se façam de rogados!"

Dumbledore disse algumas palavras sem sentido e, do nada, as travessas de ouro se encheram de comida. O ruído de conversas animadas e muitos risos encheu o salão, tornando a sinfonia de garfos e facas batendo em pratos uma música agradável.

Ahhhh! Bálsamo para minhas feridas! – disse Tiago, com um enorme sorriso por trás da montanha de comida variada que ocupava o prato.

Realmente, os elfos a cada dia se superam! – comentou Remo, observando atentamente as balinhas de hortelã, acrescentadas ao cardápio nesse ano.

Eishoshtábouuumm! – grunhiu Pedro de boca cheia, cuspindo farofa em Alice.

Pettigrew! Será que dava pra manter a comida dentro da boca ou tá difícil? – gritou a menina, passando o guardanapo no rosto.

Pedro corou e deu um sorrisinho sem graça, mostrando os dentes sujos de comida. Alice balançou a cabeça e pediu para que lhe alcançassem as costelas ao molho. Annie levou a mão para pegar a terrina, mas um outro menino, sentado ao lado de Sirius, alcançou-a para Alice. Quando as mãos dos dois se tocaram, o garoto sorriu, e Alice ruborizou e agradeceu.

Ol�, Frank! – cumprimentou Annie, dirigindo-se ao rapaz, que tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos, e belos olhos negros.

Frank, cara! Como eu não tinha te visto aí! E então, beleza? - disse Sirius, entusiasmado, apertando a mão de Frank. Ele sorriu e cumprimentou todos da mesa com um "oi" generalizado.

Cheguei agora, estava resolvendo umas coisas com a McGonagall. – disse Frank, displicente.

Nada grave, eu espero. – pronunciou-se Remo, educadamente.

Frank fez um gesto com a mão.

Não, coisas com as aulas. Nada sério. – ele virou-se para Alice, que parecia beber suas palavras, e comentou – Alice... tá derramando...

Alice pareceu não entender. Apenas murmurou um etéreo "como?", sem desgrudar os olhos dele.

A terrina, Alice, tá derramando. – ele endireitou a travessa nas mãos da garota, sorrindo simpático.

Ela sorriu, sem jeito, e baixou a cabeça. Annie ouviu um ruído de irritação, e voltou-se para o seu lado esquerdo. Lily mirava Tiago com um olhar reprovador, pois o garoto devorava o empadão de rins com uma voracidade inacreditável.

Tomara que se afogue e morra de congestão. – murmurou a ruiva, cruzando os braços.

Um estranho brilho prateado inundou o prato de Tiago, fazendo-o cuspir a comida que tinha na boca e recuar. Por um momento, Ann achou que a praga de Lily fizera efeito, mas, lentamente, uma cabeça apareceu por entre o purê de batatas, e um fantasma emergiu, flutuando pomposamente acima da mesa da Grifinória.

Nick, amigo velho! Como anda essa morte? Tudo em paz? – berrou Tiago, apertando a mão translúcida do fantasma. Na verdade, ele apenas tinha segurado o ar onde deveria estar a mão de Nick Quase Sem Cabeça e agitado entusiasticamente. O fantasma deu um sorrisinho amarelo e lentamente afastou-se do garoto.

Potter! – exclamou Lily

Evans! Como vai? Há quanto tempo! – Tiago virou-se para ela e a abraçou. No segundo seguinte, havia uma jarra de suco de abóbora virada em sua cabeça. – Poxa. Não se pode mais nem cumprimentar as pessoas por aqui.

Potter! Esse seu cabeção respingou suco em mim!

Evans, pra começar, foi você quem me virou a jarra na cabeça. Automaticamente, foi você quem respingou suco em si mesma.

Claro que não! O problema é desse seu cabelo pontudinho que não retém líquidos!

Deixando a discussão entre Lily e Tiago de lado, Annie serviu-se da torta de frango e presunto e voltou-se para Remo, que havia mencionado seu nome.

O que foi, Remo?

Eu e Almofadinhas – ele apontou para Sirius, que sorriu bestamente – estávamos comentando sobre o Baile Medieval. Será bem interessante, não acha?

Realmente diferente! Sabe, eu sempre quis poder viver na Idade Média. Adoro cavalos, e fica meio difícil encontrar um nas ruas hoje em dia. – respondeu Annie, animada.

Mas na Idade Média não existiam banheiros ou, ou hidrantes! – exclamou Sirius.

Hidrantes. Sim, e o quê, me diga, você faz com um hidrante hoje ou em qualquer época? – Annie ergueu uma sobrancelha, parando o garfo a meio caminho da boca.

Sirius pareceu confuso por um instante. Chacoalhou a cabeça e estalou os dedos.

Ora, sabe, onde os cachorros faziam suas necessidades?

Sirius, você não está sendo coerente. – ponderou Remo, segurando o riso.

Annie não se deu esse trabalho: gargalhava com vontade.

Cachorros? Só podia ser! Sabe, e eu achei que você fosse mais inteligente. – riu ela

Ah, o que eu estou querendo dizer, é que não havia grandes avanços de civilização! Nem mesmo as coisas básicas haviam sido inventadas! – disse Sirius, indignado.

Básicas como... hidrantes? – Annie explodiu em nova gargalhada

Ah, que seja. Sabe, o Remo aqui estava pensando em convidar a Braker, sabe?

Sério, Remo? – Annie olhou a mesa da Corvinal, onde Jade Braker estava sentada bebendo suco de abóbora, conversando com algumas garotas. – Pelo que eu conheço da Jade, acho que ela aceitaria. Vocês combinam.

NÃO! SIRIUS É QUE ESTÁ SEND... Você disse que ela aceitaria? – indagou Remo, muito corado.

Annie tomou um gole de suco de abóbora antes de responder.

Olha, eu tenho quase certeza que sim. Vocês dois se dão bem juntos. Hm, são parecidos.

Sim, os dois já inalaram a poeira existente em todos os livros daquela biblioteca. – comentou Sirius

Remo voltou-se para Sirius, ligeiramente irritado. Em seus olhos caramelo brilhava um fogo amarelado.

Almofadinhas, vá molhar um hidrante v�! Ou então vá tomar um banho pra acabar com essas pulgas!

Sirius ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição.

Ei, ei, ei, Lobinho! Calma aê! Fica frio, Aluado. Mas você deveria agir logo, se quer realmente convidar a Braker, caso contrário, vai perder a chance de se dar bem com uma garota ao menos uma vez na vida.

Remo bufou e revirou os olhos.

Acaso você já tem um par, hein, Don Juan?

Eu, meu caro Aluado, não preciso me preocupar com isso. Garanto que o colégio inteiro vai me convidar. Só preciso escolher uma.

Sei. – resmungou Remo – Já sabe com quem vai, Annie?

Annie hesitou um instante.

É meio cedo pra pensar nisso, o ano nem começou direito, e depois, eu não sei se vou nesse baile. Não estou a fim de que a cena do ano passado se repita.

Ela ainda lembrava-se bem demais do que acontecera. Ela havia ido ao baile com Amos Diggory, um setimanista da Lufa-lufa, e os dois discutiam em uma mesa, enquanto os outros dançavam. Discutiam porque Diggory tentava convencer Annie a tornar as coisas mais fáceis para o time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa durante a final. Ela estava inconformada, pois o garoto dizia que se ela "gostasse realmente dele, não o humilharia fazendo-o perder o campeonato". Annie era artilheira da Grifinória, e o rendimento do time poderia cair muito se ela resolvesse jogar mal. Ao ouvir tamanho disparate, ela começara a gritar com o lufa-lufa, e este também se exaltara, dirigindo xingamentos um tanto baixos para cima dela. David, que passava por ali, viu toda aquela confusão, e, talvez entendendo, talvez não o motivo da briga, aproveitou para cerrar dois belos socos no maxilar de Diggory, e o arrastou pelo colarinho até lago, onde o atirara com toda a força.

Não era do costume de David usar métodos trouxas para humilhar ou provocar brigas, mas Annie sabia que o irmão fazia isso apenas quando estava bastante irritado. O saldo da surra foi bem desfavorável à Diggory, que acabou ganhando um maxilar deslocado, três dentes quebrados e fundos arranhões por onde fora arrastado até o lago. Tudo isso fora um banho junto com a Lula gigante e a vergonha pública. Depois do incidente (que forneceu uma detenção à David), praticamente todos os garotos de Hogwarts trataram de ficar longe da "irmã do Hells", temendo nova reação violenta por parte do rapaz. Mesmo com todos achando que aquilo fora para protegê-la, Annie sabia que o irmão apenas se vingou do balaço que Diggory havia lhe acertado no jogo Sonserina x Lufa-lufa no último sábado. Ele apenas aproveitou a oportunidade para descontar a fratura no crânio que havia ganho do lufa-lufa.

Annie fora bruscamente tirada de suas lembranças pela voz animada de Sirius.

Ah, pelo menos uma vez na vida o Hells fez algo que preste! Aquele banho no lago foi lindo! Ainda lembro da cara de tacho do Diggory, quando quebrou aquele _rostinho delicado_! Duas semanas como múmia! H�!

Sirius! David Hells passou dos limites naquele dia, nada justifica uma atitude daquelas... – começou Remo - apesar de que a Lula gigante pondo Diggory de volta na margem pelas cuecas foi realmente uma bela cena.

Humpf! Por causa daquilo eu posso morrer solteira, se depender dos garotos que viram a cena. David conseguiu espantá-los, mesmo que esse não tenha sido o motivo do showzinho.

Ah, Ann, admita que a visão das cuecas molhadas e da falta de dentes do Diggory foi recompensadora! – Sirius deu uma piscadela, segurando a jarra de suco.

Ela deixou os ombros caírem, dando fim à gesticulação que começara pouco antes.

É. Foi. Aquele mané queria que eu facilitasse as coisas pro time da Lufa.

Sirius soltou um rosnado muito parecido com o de um cão. Ouviu-se o ruído dos alunos deixando o Salão Principal; o banquete havia acabado. Sonhando com sua cama macia e quentinha, Ann deu a discussão por encerrada, acenando um "tchau" para todos e subindo até o dormitório feminino da Grifinória, acompanhada por Alice. Lily saiu para mostrar aos alunos calouros a torre, acompanhada de Remo, e lançando olhares fulminantes à Tiago.

Chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, e disseram a senha "Toupeiras raivosas". O retrato rodou para o lado e as duas garotas puderam passar. Annie subiu quase correndo as escadas do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, para encontrar lá todos os seus pertences junto da sua cama de dossel. Trocou as vestes de Hogwarts pelo pijama escuro e atirou-se embaixo das cobertas. Já podia sentir os olhos quase fechando-se, ao que uma voz fina e estridente surgiu, acompanhada de uma outra, meio rouca.

Sabe o que eu disse então? – perguntava a voz fina – Esse vestido é o mais brega que eu já vi!

Guinchos, que provavelmente indicavam risadas, e uma falsa risada rouca ecoaram pelo quarto.

Menina! Você jura? Ai, eu também teria dito isso! – dizia a outra voz.

Annie meteu a cabeça para fora do cortinado púrpura.

Ei, será que dá pra calar a boca, vocês duas?

Duas garotas; uma muito alta e magra, com cabelos curtos, loiros e escorridos, e a outra, de cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras visivelmente falsas e a pele morena, pararam indignadas.

Só podia ser você. O que houve, Hells, o bebezinho quer nanar, é? – guinchou a loira.

Na verdade Gilly, estou preocupada que essa sua voz de espírito agourento quebre os vidros, e tenhamos que dormir ao relento. – Ann voltou para dentro do cortinado, não deixando espaço para réplicas. Ainda pôde ouvir os murmúrios raivosos da loira, seguindo até o extremo do quarto.

Panacas – sussurrou Alice.

Tem toda a razão. – Annie adormeceu ao terminar de dizer a última palavra.

* * *

- Aaaniiiiie! Acoooooordaaaaaaa! – alguém berrava

Paf! – uma travesseirada acertou a cabeça de Ann com força.

_Il aille pour l'enfer!_ – resmungou a garota, escondendo o rosto com o lençol.

Terra para Annie! Estamos na Inglaterra, portanto, fale Inglês, garota! – dizia Lily

Ótimo, então, vá pro inferno! – berrou Ann, de baixo dos lençóis.

Ei! – fez Alice – Não temos culpa se você não se satisfaz com poucas horas de sono, como todos os mortais! Nós temos aulas agora, e não podemos nos atrasar! – Alice puxou as cobertas de Ann, fazendo-a rolar até o chão.

_Mèrde!_ Não faça mais isso, Alice! – gritou a garota, acertando o travesseiro na amiga.

Alice pegou o travesseiro, jogando-o de volta na cama. Ann sentiu um perfume enjoativo, e logo Gilly e a outra garota passavam por elas, esvoaçando as vestes negras, andando em um passo parecido com o de uma girafa.

Que boca suja, Hells! Totalmente sem educação. A propósito, quando dorme você parece um urso.

Ann sorriu de maneira maléfica, respondendo em voz macia.

E você _age_ como uma galinha. Em tempo _integral_.

Gilly meramente fez cara de ofendida e saiu batendo a porta. Annie levantou-se do chão e foi tomar um banho, antes de se vestir.

Quando voltou do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha, Lily e Alice conversavam sentadas em sua cama, já vestidas.

Estou ficando apavorada com os NIEMs – dizia Lily, numa voz sumida.

Você devia é parar de se preocupar tanto, Lílian Evans. – respondeu Annie, vestindo a saia preta e a camisa branca.

Alice concordou com a cabeça.

Se já foi um saco agüentar você no quinto ano, com os NOMs, imagina agora.

Seu cérebro ainda vai fundir e escorrer pelo nariz, quando você espirrar. – Ann notou os olhares estupefatos das outras, e parou seu exercício de tentar calçar as botas segurando-se apenas em um pé. – Que foi? – perguntou, ainda na posição hilária: um pé calçado com a meia branca no chão e o outro erguido no ar, com a bota preta calçada até os tornozelos, equilibrando-se precariamente.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça e Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Nada, nada. Vocês vêm, Annie, Alice?

Calma, peraí.

Ann olhou-se no espelho da grande penteadeira de mogno, prendendo os cabelos no estilo "gatinho", com a parte de cima presa e a de baixo solta. Soprou algumas mechas ondeadas que permaneciam em seu rosto, deu um nó na gravata vermelha e amarela, e virou-se em um saltinho.

"Prontio!" – disse ela – 'Simbora, cambada!

Merlin, que vocabulário. – resmungou a ruiva.

As três desceram a escada em espiral até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. A sala redonda e grande tinha uns poucos ocupantes àquela hora, entre eles, os quatro Marotos, que desciam a escada do dormitório masculino.

Tiago Potter foi o primeiro a notá-las, e chegou na frente de Lily, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e colossalmente despenteados, cumprimentando-a cortesmente.

Bom dia, Evans! Dormiu bem? – e acrescentou com um sorriso cafajeste – Sonhou comigo?

Graças a Merlin não tive pesadelos, Potter. – respondeu Lily, friamente, fechando a cara.

Remo cumprimentou-as com um sorriso simpático, parecendo muito pálido e doente, como sempre, e Pettigrew não esboçou reação alguma. Sirius bocejou longamente, esticando os braços de uma maneira perigosa, que fez as pessoas a dois metros dele se distanciarem.

B-bom d-d-diia, garotas! – ele sorriu, sonolento.

Bom dia – responderam as três, em coro.

Annie notou que o garoto parecia ter se vestido dormindo, uma vez que a gola de sua camisa estava amarrotada, e a gravata frouxa. Sem parar para pensar, a menina levou as mãos à camisa dele, arrumando o colarinho e acertando o nó da gravata vermelha e amarela. Sirius apenas olhou para baixo e agradeceu, sorrindo, mas todos os outros olharam a cena com crescente estupefação.

O que estão olhando? – perguntou Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Nada, esquece. – murmurou Tiago, arrastando os outros dois para o buraco do retrato.

Annie voltou-se para as amigas, convidando-as a seguirem para o Salão Principal também. Não esperava – e muito menos entendia – as caras de espantadas das duas.

Vocês estão passando bem?

Eu é que pergunto, Ann. – respondeu Lily – O que foi aquilo que acabou de fazer?

O quê? Respirar?

Não! Aquele negócio de arrumar a camisa do Sirius, como se fosse casada com ele! – Alice quase gritou, gesticulando.

Agora quem parecia achar que as duas enlouqueceram era Ann. A menina pôs a mão na testa de Alice, que comentou um tanto exasperada.

Sabe, minha mãe vive fazendo isso nas vestes do meu pai! Isso não se faz, a menos que esteja casada ou namorando o cara, algo assim.

Vocês estão ficando loucas. Apenas vi a gravata desarrumada e quis ajudar meu _amigo_. Não pensei direito no que estava fazendo, mas, certamente, não sou namorada, muito menos casada com ele. Além disso, Sirius também não pareceu ter visto nada de mais.

Claro, vocês dois são loucos avoados. Ah, querem saber, vamos tomar café. Estou morrendo de fome.

Tudo bem, Lily. – Annie passou pelo buraco do retrato, meio pensativa. As outras duas vinham na sua cola, ainda discutindo o acontecido. Ela não via nada de mais.

No Salão, as longas mesas das quatro casas estavam dispostas como o costume. Na mesa dos professores, o Prof Dumbledore conversava animado com a Prof McGonagall, enquanto o professor de feitiços, Flitwick, estava sentados sobre seus habituais cinco livros, para poder alcançar o tampo da mesa. O anãozinho balançava os pés e parecia comentar algo com os professores Sprout, de Herbologia, e Louis McKinnon, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

As meninas sentaram-se em lugares próximos, e logo começaram a conversar. Quando estavam quase acabando de comer, Annie parou sua torrada a meio caminho da boca. Ouviu vozes e risadas, que sabia exatamente a quem pertenciam. Precisava tirar Lily dali.

Lily, você não tem que distribuir os horários de aula, ah, eu acho que tem.

Oh! Droga! Me esqueci, agora sou Monitora-chefe, não é? Vou falar com McGonagall, volto logo. – e saiu apressada da mesa.

Annie olhou para Alice, que parecia entretida demais em uma encantadora e monossilábica (por parte da garota), conversa com Frank Longbottom. Ann levantou-se e se dirigiu à mesa da Sonserina, lugar de onde vinham as vozes exaltadas.

E então, Seboso, como foram as férias? – dizia Tiago

Ora, certamente o Ranhoso aqui fez um grande sucesso no ramo de gordura enlatada! Produziu quantos litros durante essas férias? Hein, Snape? – a voz maldosa de Sirius se fazia ouvir

Sirius e Tiago estavam em pé, as varinhas frouxas nas mãos, e Sirius girava entre os dedos uma varinha extra, estranhamente curta e fina. Na frente deles, um garoto de ombros angulosos, cabelos engraxados e compridos e uma pele macilenta e meio acinzentada parecia imobilizado. Nenhum de seus companheiros de casa parecia disposto a defendê-lo.

Já disse, mas não me importo de repetir, Potter e Black – a voz desagradável dele era pausada, cheia de ódio reprimido – Vocês. Me. Pagam.

Ranhoso! Ainda não desistiu de transformar nossas vidas em um grande balde de sebo? – Sirius tinha um brilho obsessivo nos olhos, e um sorriso doentio estampado no rosto.

Annie tocou o ombro de Tiago, que tinha o mesmo sorriso maníaco para cima de Snape, e murmurou:

Tiago, não é uma boa idéia arranjar encrenca na frente de todos os professores... – ele não parecia se importar, seu olhar maldoso persistia – e, Lily está vindo aí, ela não vai querer ver você azarando o Ranhoso de novo.

O argumento pareceu surtir efeito. O ânimo de Tiago pareceu murchar, e ele olhou para todos os lados do Salão Principal, antes de cochichar algo à Sirius, que teve a mesma reação do amigo: seu sorriso se desfez, e o brilho dos olhos sumiu de repente.

Ok, Ranhoso, _nós_ estamos de bom humor, portanto, _você_ está com sorte. – Tiago deu as costas à Snape, e começou a andar de volta para a mesa da Grifinória.

A propósito, Snape, tome seu palito de dente – Sirius atirou a varinha de volta ao garoto, repetindo o trajeto de Tiago.

Ann meramente lançou um olhar de desprezo ao sonserino e deu as costas. Começou a andar, e a contar baixinho.

Um... dois... tr...! – a mesa da Sonserina explodiu em gargalhadas. Logo o Salão Principal inteiro resolveu rir também.

Annie se virou e apenas lançou uma piscadinha marota para Snape, que ainda não entendia o porquê de todos estarem gargalhando. O fato era que o garoto estava com os cabelos oleosos agora da cor rosa-mais-que-choque, e suas vestes tinham adquirido a textura, forma e transparência de uma camisola de seda. Gargalhando também, ela seguiu seu caminho para a mesa da Grifinória, mas foi interpelada no caminho por alguém que estava provavelmente tentando sufocá-la.

Francesinha! Essa foi incrível! – a voz de Sirius soou muito próxima de seu ouvido, fazendo seus pelinhos da nuca se arrepiarem de uma maneira estranha. Só então é que ela percebeu que a tentativa de sufocamento era um daqueles abraços de urso do maroto.

Uff! E... eu... – estava realmente difícil articular uma frase decente. Não só pela falta de ar, mas também pela proximidade, e pelo calor do corpo de Sirius, que a estava deixando meio entorpecida.

O rapaz largou-a, com um enorme sorriso encantado no rosto. Tiago se aproximou, quase chorando de rir. Tomou fôlego e segurou-a pelos ombros.

Lindo! Ranhosinho ficou tão fofo! – deu um beijo na bochecha dela e recomeçou a gargalhar.

Quando ele vai perceber? – perguntou Sirius, enxugando as lágrimas de riso.

Pelo jeito – Remo apareceu de repente. Ele nunca gostou de se meter nas confusões dos amigos, então preferia se afastar – nunca. Você combinou aqueles dois feitiços, Ann?

Sim, o ilusório e o da ignorância. Só vai descobrir quando contarem pra ele.

Ou seja, - tornou Tiago – NUNCA. Ninguém vai ser louco de não curtir com a cara do Ranhosinho...

O que disse, Potter? – Lílian chegou por trás do maroto, que pulou de susto.

Ah, só que ninguém é louco de não me achar...

Certo, Potter, acho que não quero saber o resto. Seu egocentrismo me enoja – Lily puxou um papel da pilha que carregava – Aqui. Seu horário – empurrou com força para as mãos de Tiago. – Se é que você sabe ler.

Lily distribuiu os horários sob o olhar magoado de Tiago, mas ela não pareceu perceber. Findo os papéis, foi sentar-se ao lado de Jade, na mesa da Corvinal. Annie apenas sorriu diante da gozação que Snape ainda sofria, e foi com ela.

A garota sentou-se do lado esquerdo de Jade, onde havia um lugar vago. Parecia que haviam interrompido a conversa dela com o garoto da frente.

Ol�, Ann, Lily. Esse – ela apontou o rapaz – é Mark Lovegood.

Annie deteu-se na aparência do garoto; certamente ele chamava atenção. Tinha feições bonitas, que seriam quase afeminadas, se não fosse pelo queixo firme. Seus cabelos de um loiro muito claro eram totalmente espetados para cima, com uma impressão de que estavam sempre molhados. Os lábios rubros e cheios permanentemente afastados, e um olhar vago e alheio a tudo pairava sobre os grandes olhos de um azul muito claro. O que acentuava esse olhar vazio eram as sobrancelhas retas, mas que na altura das têmporas faziam uma sensível curva para cima, dando um ar desafiador, inusitado naquele rosto sonhador.

Mark pareceu sair de suas divagações. Mirou as duas grifinórias com um ar levemente interessado.

Olá. Vocês são da Grifinória. – não havia tom interrogativo em sua frase.

Bem, sim. – Lily estava quase desconcertada – Prazer, Mark.

É. Mas estão aqui na Corvinal. Você – ele apontou para Lily – é a Monitora que gosta do Potter.

QUE? – Lily ficou da cor dos cabelos, e arregalou mais ainda os olhos verde esmeralda.

Annie começou a rir, Jade parecia não saber se ria ou se tentava ajudar Lily, que engasgara com o susto.

E você – agora Mark dirigia-se à Ann – foi perseguida pela sua vassoura no jogo contra a Sonserina, ano passado.

Ela parou abruptamente de rir. Olhou para ele com irritação.

EU SEI. Precisa me lembrar disso?

Sim. Aprenda com seus erros. – ele deu de ombros, e sorriu.

Quer dizer que eu preciso aprender a voar?

Quero dizer que você precisa aprender a lançar um feitiço reparador que preste na sua vassoura.

Quero ver você fazer melhor, então, seu corvinal metido à inteligente!

Nah. Não preciso mostrar que sou realmente mais inteligente. O chapéu seletor fez isso.

Annie fez um barulho estranho, algo como uma tosse e um rosnado. Se Jade estava tendo algum avanço em acalmar e desafogar Lily, foi logo interrompida. Ann puxou a mão da ruiva e tirou-a violentamente da mesa da Corvinal. Voltou-se para Mark.

Seu... lunático convencido! – realmente não pôde pensar em nada melhor para dizer.

O rapaz nem ouvia mais. Comia sua torrada despreocupadamente, uma mancha de geléia pintava sua bochecha de roxo.

* * *

N/A: É realmente gratificante abrir sua caixa de e-mails e descobrir que ninguém se prestou a comentar sua fic. NÃO. ESTOU SENDO IRÔNICA. Ah, qual é, aposto como teve pelo menos uma viva alma que leu. Não é possível. Dava pra xingar? Ao menos dizer que isso aqui tá uma baita merda? Ahn? ��'

N/A2: Comentei que as atualizações seriam mensais. Mas essa falta de reviews está me desmotivando. Esse capítulo está particularmente sem graça. Obrigada. Aliás, perdoem os erros, não tenho beta. Quem beta as fics aqui é meu alter-ego. Do tipo "Eu e eu mesma". Então... errar é humano, e perdoar é divino. Sejam divinos e perdoem!

N/A3: Que fique claro que estou escrevendo isso pra pura satisfação pessoal. Não espero que vocês gostem. (deu pra ver que estou sendo irônica de novo?)

N/A4: Tchau. Acabou.


	3. Relação repugnância obsessão

CAPÍTULO III – Relação "repugnância – obsessão"

* * *

'- Ah, por favor, precisava me tirar da mesa daquele jeito? – Alice cochichava em meio à aula de Feitiços, a primeira do horário de segunda feira, e também a primeira aula do ano letivo.

'- Aquele porco espinho maluco me tirou do sério.

O Prof. Flitwick, após discursar por cerca de vinte minutos sobre a importância dos NIEMs que prestariam no final do ano, agora ensinava alguns feitiços básicos de cura e primeiros socorros. A balbúrdia tomava conta da sala, pois muitos alunos, no lugar de terem suas febres provisórias diminuídas, encontravam-se com raízes saindo pelo nariz ou por outras partes do corpo. Mas o maior barulho vinha do canto onde os Marotos estavam praticando seus feitiços; parecia que haviam conseguido, de alguma forma, transformar a cabeça de Pettigrew em uma melancia, e agora o garoto andava às cegas pela sala, com os amigos a tentar impedi-lo de literalmente quebrar a cabeça.

'- Bem, Ann, você anda meio estressada ultimamente. – comentou Lily.

'- É? E você gostou de ser acusada de gostar do Tiago?

Lily fez um barulhinho de irritação. O Prof. Flitwick passou por elas.

'- Oh, Srta. Evans, ainda não tentaram cessar sua febre?

A verdade é que a febre de Lily já fora cessada por Alice há tempos, mas a garota subitamente ficara vermelha e quente após a pergunta de Annie.

'- Ah, eu... – Lílian não precisou responder, o sinal tocara. Todos começavam a sair da sala. Pettigrew recuperara a cabeça, mas ainda estava cuspindo algumas sementes.

Annie jogou a mochila nas costas e acompanhou as amigas pelo corredor. Ao passarem pelo quadro de Sir Cadogan, o cavaleiro berrou para que ficassem e lutassem. Sem dar atenção, as três começaram a subir a escada em espiral que levava até o terceiro andar.

'- Ok... dois tempos de DCAT. – Alice consultava o horário.

'- A última carta que recebi de Marlene foi nas férias, será que a "coisa" já passou? – Lily torceu as mãos, nervosa.

'- Andei pensando nisso... vamos falar com Louis. – respondeu Annie, abrindo a porta pesada da sala de aula.

Alguns poucos alunos já estavam no ambiente mal-iluminado. O clima era descontraído, faltavam cinco minutos para a aula começar, e eles aproveitavam para conversar ou ler o novo número de O Semanário das Bruxas. O Prof. Louis McKinnon estava sentado sobre a mesa, folheando um livro grosso. As garotas foram até ele.

'- Olá, Lou! – saudou Lily, em voz baixa.

O professor ergueu os olhos para elas; novamente Annie sentiu que precisava dominar melhor sua mente, pois estava começando a perder a consciência. Como que percebesse isso, Louis piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Annie pôde voltar a ver com clareza. Ele sorria. Os cabelos longos, lisos e negros estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, mas na parte da frente uma mecha estava solta, e estranhamente tinha uma cor branca, quase prateada, apesar de Louis aparentar ter seus vinte anos. A cor da pele do rapaz lembrava muito a da cera de uma vela, e os traços aristocráticos de seu rosto emanavam gentileza. Ele próprio tinha uma impressão surreal, mas nada era mais inimaginável que seus olhos; tão profundos e indecifráveis que era impossível não notá-los. Ao olhar dentro deles, Annie tinha a impressão de que não eram maciços, e sim vítreos, transparentes, com uma suave cor verde. A atração quase magnética dos olhos do professor confundia qualquer pessoa, fazendo-a, repentinamente, a entrar num turbilhão de cores e imagens, até sentir que perdia a consciência de um modo peculiar e inevitável.

'- Como foram de férias, garotas? – perguntou ele, numa voz suave.

'- É, nada más. Fora Petúnia, que me encheu como sempre. – respondeu Lily.

'- O de sempre. Tédio total. Babacas entrando e saindo de casa.– retrucou Ann.

Alice deixou cair os ombros.

'- Meu tio Algie tentou duelar comigo. Fiquei dois dias com diarréia. – comentou deprimida.

'- Uh! – fez Louis – Não foi seu tio Algie que tentou te atirar da janela, ano passado?

'- Ah, foi. Ele tem mania de querer testar o poder mágico das pessoas. – respondeu Alice.

'- Mas, onde está Marlene, Lou? – cortou Lílian.

O sorriso do professor fraquejou. Ele respondeu tristemente.

'- Bem, vocês sabem como minha irmã fica em determinados períodos. Estou cuidando dela, mas acho que amanhã ela já vai poder freqüentar as aulas e ir para a torre da Grifinória.

'- E você? – inquiriu Annie, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

'- Na mesma. Mas sei me virar. Agora vão sentar, vou começar a aula, certo?

As três deram de ombros, e foram para seus tradicionais lugares, no fundo da sala. Ann puxou a capa mais para perto do corpo; apesar do odioso calor de setembro, a sala estava agradavelmente fria. Sob a luz bruxuleante dos archotes, Louis esperou os poucos alunos que ainda estavam em pé sentarem-se, para dar início à sua aula.

'- Bom dia, pirralhos! – cumprimentou ele, ao que os alunos sorriram. – Com certeza passaram um ótimo mês sem terem que se preocupar com tarefas ou professores chatos alugando vocês, mas, o descanso acabou. Principalmente porque este é o ano em que todos vocês prestarão os NIEMs. Entretanto, não vou discursar sobre a importância dos Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia. Mesmo porque, logo terão aula com a Prof. McGonagall, e ficarão absurdamente bem informados. E também descobrirão durante o ano que têm razão em chamá-los de Incrivelmente Exaustivos. – alguns alunos engoliram em seco – Esse ano, estudaremos os Diabos Caprinos da Sicília, os Espíritos Agourentos, os, eh...Vampiros, e, por fim, as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Estaremos bastante ocupados, e, se encontrarem um tempo para respirar, aconselho-os a o utilizarem para estudar mais um pouco.

Louis fez uma pausa, puxando um dos pés para cima da mesa onde se sentava. Alargou o sorriso.

'- Acho que já os apavorei bastante, não? Vamos começar a aula. Quero que, inicialmente, vocês leiam o primeiro capítulo do livro do Sr... – ele examinou o nome do autor do livro com uma expressão sofrida – Trecrentino Teclináceo. Merlin, se eu fosse esse cara, processava minha mãe. Ela devia ter algum distúrbio. Ah, enfim, leiam o primeiro capítulo e façam as cinco questões. Depois partiremos para a aula prática. Se precisarem de mim, estarei no meu escritório. Ou melhor, na minha, ahn... mesa!

Ann começou sua leitura sobre os Diabos Caprinos da Sicília, chamados assim por ocorrerem principalmente nessa área da Itália. Em quinze minutos, já havia respondido todas as cinco questões, e vagava o olhar pela sala. Flagrou um aviãozinho de papel sobrevoando a sala. Antes que a dobradura pudesse atingir seu destinatário, o professor levantou-se de um salto e pegou o avião no ar.

'- Sinto muito, Sirius. – Sirius assumiu uma expressão sofrida – Regras são regras. É sem dúvida um belo feitiço de levitação, e acho que combinou com um de coordenadas, mas... – Louis abriu o avião; ao ler, um sorriso irônico se espalhou pelo seu rosto. – Acho que gostarão de saber... – Sirius prendeu a respiração, Tiago quase se deitou na cadeira, tentando sumir – que o Sr. Potter perdeu dois galeões numa aposta contra os Tornados, nessa última temporada. De acordo com o Sr. Black, "isso foi retardado. O dinheiro poderia ter sido gasto em bombas de bosta."

Louis sorriu, simpático. Sirius arregalou os olhos, a pena ia e vinha nas mãos trêmulas, e Tiago ergueu-se na cadeira, igualmente espantado. Foi com cara de tacho que recebeu o aviãozinho que o professor fizera levitar até ele.

'- Calma, criatura! Não vou te dar uma detenção por causa de uma aposta. Também sou contra os Tornados. Aquele juiz filho da mãe era um ladrão. Apenas devo adverti-los para que não continuem a mandar os aviõezinhos. Terei que tirar pontos da Grifinória, se houver uma próxima vez.

Lily bufou e lançou um olhar assassino à Louis. Era claro que na concepção dela, Tiago merecia ser acorrentado e torturado com Crucio. O cochicho a seguir confirmou isso.

'- Potter se safou! Não é possível! Bilhetinhos durante a aula são crime!

'- Lily, você queria que Louis fizesse Tiago engolir um ovo quente?

'- Hey, Ann, isso não era má idéia... – murmurou Lily, com um sorriso sádico.

Alice bateu na testa, apontando a pena para o nariz da ruiva.

'- Me lembre de nunca ser sua inimiga.

Durante a aula prática, Louis fez os alunos testarem o feitiço necessário para acabar com a maior defesa dos Diabos Caprinos: uma fusão do Reducto com o Evanesco, sendo complicado justamente pelo fato de serem dois feitiços e um só resultado. O professor avisou-os que, se fizessem o feitiço corretamente, o vaso de prata sobre a mesa deveria derreter e, lentamente sumir. Lily acabara de executar o feitiço com êxito, agora, era a vez de Ann.

'- Ótimo, Lílian, agora você, Ann!

Ela adiantou-se até ficar cerca de cinco metros longe da mesa. Sem hesitar, fez um amplo movimento com a varinha, ao mesmo tempo que murmurava o encantamento. Rapidamente, o vaso se fundiu e já ia escorrer pela mesa, quando Louis o restaurou com um movimento da varinha.

'- Perfeito! Remo, pode vir. – disse o professor.

Na vez de Sirius e de Tiago, o vaso derreteu-se tão depressa que quase pingou no chão, antes de ser restaurado. Ganhando cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória, o sétimo ano se saiu muito bem na primeira aula de DCAT do ano. Os únicos que receberam dever de casa, por não terem executado direito o feitiço, foram Pedro Pettigrew e Kawaine Gilly.

Ao fim da aula, foi necessário segurar Lily, para que ela não batesse no professor.

'- Louis, sabe o atentado à humanidade que acabou de cometer? – perguntou a ruiva, olhando para Louis severamente.

Ele simplesmente jogou a capa negra para trás, assumindo uma expressão inocente.

'- Lil, eu não podia enforcar o rapaz. É antiético, menina.

'- Mas, vem cá, Lou, o que estava escrito naquele bilhete, hein? – Annie impediu Lily de provavelmente desfiar um rosário de imprecações.

'- Do que está falando? Eu li o bilhete para a turma inteira!

'- Ora, Lou, não somos idiotas. Tiago estava prestes a desmaiar. O que estava escrito, hm?

Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

'- Já ouviram falar de sigilo de profissão? Agora vão logo, não vão querer se atrasar para a aula de Transfiguração.

* * *

Lily bufou e atirou os longos cabelos vermelhos para trás, pela milésima vez em vinte minutos. Também pela milésima vez nesse mesmo espaço de tempo, Annie teve vontade de enfiar a cabeça da amiga num vaso sanitário.

'- Lily, pelo amor de Deus, se você acha que pode com o dever de Transfiguração, pelo menos não tente atravessar a mesa com a cabeça. Tá me irritando.

Lílian ergueu a cabeça, que apertava contra a mesa da sala comunal da Grifinória. Lançou um olhar aborrecido à Ann.

'- Eu POSSO com o dever de Transfiguração.

'- Então pare de tirar minha concentração, pô!

'- Precisando de ajuda, Evans?

Tiago Potter estava parado ao lado de Lily, com um sorriso sincero no rosto, e falava em um tom gentil.

'- Potter, deixe de ser metido e não se intrometa na conversa alheia. Eu NÃO preciso de ajuda, muito menos da SUA ajuda.

'- Ah, Evans, vamos lá, qualquer um vê que você está precisando de ajuda! – Tiago apontou a pilha de pergaminhos riscados e amassados que circundava a ruiva.

'- Está querendo insinuar que eu estou com dificuldades em alguma matéria, Potter? – Lily se levantou, e assumiu uma postura ameaçadora.

'- Estou afirmando que você está com dificuldades em Transfiguração. Qual o problema de admitir isso, Evans?

'- Eu NÃO preciso admitir nada, Potter, porque não estou com dificuldades! Sei me virar sozinha!

'- Qual é, Evans! Tenho plena consciência de que você está tentando provar que uma aluna nascida trouxa é tão boa quanto os outros! Você vem fazendo isso desde o primeiro ano, enfiando a cara nos livros e sendo uma aluna aplicada! Está se saindo muito bem, mas você é humana, Evans! Precisa se sujeitar à ajuda de outras pessoas, de vez em quando! Não é a fortaleza que quer parecer ser!

Lily estava estupidificada, as mãos caídas ao lado do corpo. Tentou inutilmente argumentar.

'- Potter, eu... o que você...

'- Talvez, Lílian Evans, se você resolvesse abrir os olhos e prestar mínima atenção no que está à sua volta, percebesse coisas que nem sonharia existirem, e também podia aproveitar e decidir enxergar o que estava tentando não ver há muito tempo! Existe um mundo, Evans, e nele moram pessoas! Você e seus problemas não são o centro do universo!

Lily começou a lentamente mudar de cor. De lívido, seu rosto passou para um vermelho intenso. Despejou toda sua raiva na voz.

'- QUEM É VOCÊ PRA DIZER O QUE EU PRECISO OU NÃO FAZER, POTTER? VOCÊ É ARROGANTE E PRETENSIOSO! SE ALGUÉM AQUI ACHA QUE É O CENTRO DO MUNDO, ESSE ALGUÉM É VOCÊ! FAZ TODO ESSE ESCÂNDALO POR NADA! SÓ QUER CHAMAR ATENÇÃO! NENHUMA DESSAS SUAS FRASES ACONSELHADORAS VOCÊ UTILIZA EM SI PRÓPRIO, NÃO É? DEIXE-ME EM PAZ, POTTER!

Resmungando, Lily subiu tempestivamente para o dormitório feminino. Tiago murmurou algo inteligível e subiu para seu dormitório, pisando duro. Annie recolheu o livro de Adivinhação que o amigo deixou cair, e atravessou a Sala Comunal, àquela hora da noite deserta, até a lareira, onde outros dois marotos – Sirius e Remo – estavam acomodados nas velhas e confortáveis poltronas cor de vinho.

Jogou o livro no colo de Remo e atirou-se na poltrona do meio, onde Tiago estivera sentado. Após arrumar-se, com as pernas no encosto e as costas no assento, ficando quase de ponta cabeça, murmurou, cansada.

'- Esses dois brigando todo dia enche o saco.

'- E pensar que eles se amam... – comentou Remo, com uma expressão sonhadora.

Sirius parou de tentar acertar cartas de Snap Explosivo dentro da mochila escancarada.

'- Cara, você está em suas faculdades mentais normais? É óbvio que Tiago está _a fim_ de Lily, e eu disse _a fim,_ veja bem, e não _amando-a. _Mas a Lily? Ela, se pudesse, chutaria a bunda do Tiago daqui até Tóquio!

O gato preto de Ann, Órion, deitou-se sobre o peito da dona. Afastando o rabo do gato de seu nariz, ela disse, simplesmente.

'- Odeio ter que concordar com o Sirius, Remo. Vá à um psicanalista. Você está tendo alucinações.

Os olhos do garoto de cabelos castanhos brilharam. Sua postura agora era de um professor entusiasmado.

'- Acompanhem meu raciocínio – começou, endireitando-se na poltrona – Qual seria o motivo de Lily se importar tanto com o que Tiago faz ou diz a ponto de se irritar e perder o controle? Ela poderia simplesmente ignorá-lo, se ele não tivesse maior importância para ela do que um grão de ervilha caído no chão. Mas não é isso que acontece: ela se importa. Se importa com as opiniões dele, se importa com a postura dele. Procura disfarçar todo seu amor em uma fina capa de ódio. Que pode cair a qualquer momento.

"Agora, Tiago. Por que ele está há cerca de três anos atrás de Lily, tentando conseguir algo com ela? Mesmo que leve apenas patadas, ele persiste no seu ideal: fazer Lily vê-lo de outra forma. Ele quer a atenção dela, mesmo que seja apenas para ela berrar que o odeia. Ele nunca nos admitiu, mas isso só quer dizer amor."

Remo sorriu, triunfante. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, Ann pareceu pesar os argumentos ditos.

'- Bem... se formos analisar sob esse aspecto... então, Sr. Psicólogo, por que Tiago nunca admitiu que ama Lily? Por que Lily tenta odiar Tiago com todas as suas forças, em vez de tentar amá-lo e mudá-lo?

'- Creio que o Tiago ainda não amadureceu o suficiente para perceber que pode haver algo sério entre um homem e uma mulher. Algo mais que "pegação". Ele ainda está na fase "Vamos azarar o Ranhoso e jogar quadribol!". Ele precisa de um empurrãozinho para perceber o que realmente está sentindo. Ou então deixar que ele cresça e veja por si só, o que pode demorar.

"E tenho duas suposições acerca do fato de Lily não querer nada com Tiago:

Um: Ela quer tentar esquecer o Pontas, por acreditar que ele nunca mudaria, e eles não dariam certo juntos; tentando assim, transformar todo o amor que sente em ódio, e faz isso brigando cada vez mais, sem perceber que o efeito está sendo o contrário, ou

Dois: Que ela está esperando ele tornar-se mais sério, decidir o que quer da vida e dela também. Deixar de ser o crianção que é, e finalmente crescer, para poder ver se os dois têm algum futuro juntos. Só então mostrar a ele o que realmente sente e sempre sentiu."

Remo concluiu sua frase, recostou-se na poltrona e juntou as pontas dos dedos. Annie disse, subitamente.

'- E eu tenho uma terceira suposição acerca do fato de Lily não querer nada com Tiago: Ela é _louca._

'- Ainda aposto nessa última – disse Sirius, veementemente.

'- Seja como for, acho que seria bom darmos aquele empurrãozinho do qual Remo falou.

Os dois garotos voltaram o olhar para Ann. Ela os viu num plano invertido, enquanto lutava para impedir a cauda de Órion de fazê-la espirrar. O gato se cansou e saltou para o colo de Sirius.

'- Você quer dizer... armar um plano para tentar juntá-los?

'- Exato, Remo.

'- Do tipo atirar os dois em uma sala vazia, trancá-los lá e só deixá-los sair quando se acertarem? – perguntou Sirius.

'- Almofadinhas, alguém já lhe disse que sua complexidade cerebral pode ser comparada à de uma rosquinha açucarada?

'- Espere, Remo. Talvez o que o Rosquinha Açucarada disse tenha algum fundamento. Se trabalharmos esse plano de uma forma mais sutil e elaborada, podemos conseguir algum avanço no relacionamento desses dois.

'- Algo mais avançado que a relação "repugnância – obsessão" que os une? – indagou Sirius – E eu não gostei da história de Rosquinha Açucarada.

Ann decidiu ignorar a última reclamação do maroto.

'- Provavelmente. Mas teria que ser um plano realmente mais complexo que um simples "joga numa sala, tranca lá dentro e torce pra não ter que buscar nenhum cadáver". Em um primeiro momento, teríamos realmente que obrigá-los a ficar um tempo juntos. E rezar para que Tiago não faça nenhuma coisa idiota.

'- Idiota do tipo... tentar beijar Lily?

'- Exato, Sirius. Dançar ula-ula é que não seria. – tornou Ann.

'- Isso seria idiota também. – comentou o rapaz, dando de ombros. – Ah, droga!

Uma carta de Snap Explosivo, cujo destino era a mochila, acabou desviando sua rota e dando uma volta no ar. O buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu, e uma mão delicada e pálida aparou a carta sem dificuldade.

'- Ah, que sorte que não explodiu! – comentou a recém-chegada, sorridente.

'- Lene! Você tá legal? – Ann levantou-se quase caindo, para visualizar melhor a amiga.

Marlene McKinnon estava parada, a carta na mão, o corpo embrulhado em uma capa escura. Os cabelos compridos, cacheados e escuros tinham uma tonalidade azulada à luz da lareira, e as sombras dançavam em sua face de cor tão clara e traços tão aristocráticos quanto aos do irmão, Louis. Ela correu as orbes incolores e cristalinas pelos três presentes na sala.

'- Não é um pouco tarde pra vocês estarem acordados? São duas da manhã! – ela sentou-se em um pufe próximo das poltronas.

'- Olha só quem fala! Onde você estava, McKinnon? – inquiriu Sirius.

Marlene pestanejou. Abriu bem os olhos, seus cílios escuros pareceram mais longos ainda.

'- Ah, eu estava meio doente, sabe.

Remo tossiu ironicamente.

'- Engraçado... não vi você na enfermaria, McKinnon.

'- Ah, Lupin, não enche, meu irmão estava cuidando de mim. Não precisei ir à Ala hospitalar.

'- Sei... o Prof. Louis... certo. O que você tinha? – perguntou Remo, ainda cético.

'- Ah... eu... nada não. Crises de... ah... asma! – disse ela, meio enrolada.

'- Foi necessário faltar à aula por crises de asma? Madame Eylesbarrow tem um ótimo xarope pra isso. – Sirius deu continuidade ao interrogatório.

'- Black, não se meta! – Lene começava a se irritar.

'- É isso aí, vocês dois, deixem a Lene em paz. Amanhã a gente conversa a respeito daquilo, ok? – cortou Annie, conduzindo Marlene até o dormitório. Órion saltou do colo de Sirius e seguiu-as, o rabo indo e vindo no ar.

* * *

'- Acho que o Lupin tem algum tipo de implicância comigo... – ponderou Marlene, pensativa, enquanto enfiava-se sob as cobertas.

'- Por que diz isso? – Lily já dera as boas vindas à amiga, com direito a gritos e sapateados (para acordar Gilly e sua amiga), e agora falava de dentro da sua cama de dossel.

'- Geralmente ele é gentil. Mas, pra cima de mim, ele é cético e meio incisivo demais.

'- Sei lá, podia ser efeito do sono. Geralmente é Sirius o irritante. – comentou Ann.

Lily resmungou, dizendo em uma voz ácida.

'- Geralmente o Potter é o irritante.

Alice virou-se no colchão, apoiando o corpo nos cotovelos.

'- O Frank não é fofo? – disse, sorrindo de uma forma ligeiramente avoada.

'- Caída pelo Longbottom, Alice?

'- Ah, Lene, só acho ele bonitinho... e gentil... inteligente... simpático... querido...

'- Ok, Alice, já entendemos. Vire cabo eleitoral do Frank e ele com certeza venceria qualquer eleição. – disse Lily, rindo.

Alice fez cara de ofendida. Marlene perguntou, sorrindo.

'- Quem é o tal Mark Lovegood, de quem Ann tem tanta raiva, hein?

'- Estúpido porco espinho. Garotinho irritante.

'- Calma aê, Annie! Ele é bonito?

'- Sabe... – começou Lily. Annie logo cortou.

'- O desgraçado é bonito sim. Mas não o impede de continuar sendo chato.

'- Só porque o garoto te fez reviver más lembranças... você quer crucificá-lo!

'- Cala a boca, McKinnon! – rindo, Annie atirou um travesseiro na amiga.

Logo as quatro estavam numa "sangrenta" batalha de travesseiros, que só teve seu fim quando Gilly atirou um balde d'água nelas, acabando com a brincadeira.

* * *

N/A1: Terminado. Mais um capítulo terminado. Fim besta, eu sei, mas não pude pensar em mais nada. No próximo capítulo (ou no decorrer da fic): Qual será o segredo dos McKinnon? Conseguirão os garotos juntar Lily e Tiago? Por que Ann odeia Mark? Quem matou Lineu? Oops. Foi mal. Chega dessa baboseira. --

N/A2: Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Eu sei que demoro pra atualizar essa joça. Mas, sabem como é... falta de tempo... falta de imaginação... Novamente me perdoem, por isso e pelos eventuais (ou constantes, não sei) erros de portuga.

N/A3: Reviews! Respondendo... :)

**----LB-----: **Sabe, eu também adoro a Lily... ela é tão... ela! Mas, depois de ler tantas fics com a Lily sendo a personagem principal, eu não conseguiria fazer uma também. Em parte pq já vi Lilys nerds, bravas, pattys, irritadas, esnobes, alegres... eu acabaria copiando alguma delas. Então, resolvi fazer a coisa pelo lado da Ann! A fic está legal? Obrigada! E vc não está falando mal não, apenas dando a sua opinião, a qual eu respeito e adoro ouvir! Eu escrevo bem? É pra acreditar? Se for... obrigada tb! Dessa vez eu perdôo... hehe. Brincadeira. Review-me sempre!

**Letícia: **Nossa! Quanto elogio! Desse jeito vou me acostumar mal! Obrigada! Hehe. Mas não sei se está tão bem estruturada... acho ainda minha fic tem alguns furos na trama... sei lá. Logo logo eu passo na sua fic, ok? Ah, e já te adicionei no msn ;)

**Bi: **Realmente, eu escrevo pq as idéias vêm, e têm que sair por algum lugar. Mas ter um reconhecimento disso tb é bom. Demorei pra postar? Desculpa! E recomende sim, ok? Propaganda nunca é demais... hehehe.

**Nanda Rosadas **: Ei! Vc tem o direito de dar sua opinião! Critique, à vontade! Preciso de críticas para melhorar, certo? Bem, acho que não esclareci direito essa história... a fic é sob o ponto de vista da Ann. A Lily, no caso, é mais coadjuvante mesmo. Apesar de que o caso Lily/Tiago terá um enfoque considerável (como já mostrei nesse cap.) A Lily? Poder especial? Como assim? o.O Tá, que ela conseguir rejeitar o Tiago já ter um grande poder, mas... não tendi... E o Mark, esse eu já tinha a aparência na cabeça desde o início do ano letivo. Agradeço à um garoto do meu colégio por ter "emprestado" a aparência dele pra mim (sem ele saber, mas...). Já a personalidade foi vindo na hora mesmo. A fic está boa? Verdade? Valeu!

**Beatriz: **Mesmo não comentando (eu te mato), eu sei que vc leu. Tá querendo se vingar, é? Tuuudo bem. --' Agradeço por ouvir (ou ler), meus prováveis surtos sobre essa fanfic. Ainda não estou totalmente brava com vc.

Gente que comentou, obrigada mesmo, e um beijão! Quem não postou review... que se exploda! Ora, como diriam, no melhor português de Portugal... Carreguem no botãozinho roxo! Hehehe. ;)


	4. A Tão Esperada Trégua

CAPÍTULO IV – A Tão Esperada Trégua

* * *

'- Agora já CHEGA!

Tiago Potter passava pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, com uma cara de dar medo, e parecendo muito careca. Sua pele estava coberta de uma substância azulada e gelatinosa.

'- Pontas, o que voc... – Sirius virou-se para o amigo; abriu a boca e fechou-a novamente. Caiu na risada logo em seguida. – Ah! Pontas, Pontas! A Evans ainda vai te deixar... careca! Há!

'- Feche o bico, Almofadinhas. Mais uma detenção dessas e eu acho que não sobrevivo.

Ann olhou Tiago de cima a baixo. Tentando segurar o riso, comentou.

'- Hm... os casos de calvície começam cedo na sua família, Tiago? Eu não sabia que você estava predestinado a se parecer com um ovo!

'- Annie... você e Sirius têm sua parcela de culpa nisso! Melhoraram da dor de barriga, que misteriosamente atingiu Sirius na cabeça, e você na garganta? – perguntou Tiago, irônico.

Ela calou-se. Sirius fez o mesmo. Pedro Pettigrew engasgara com chocolate, ao rir de Tiago. Remo aproximou-se do amigo, com a varinha em punho.

'- Abaixe a cabeça, Tiago.

O outro obedeceu. Suas orelhas pareciam estranhamente angulosas e destacadas, com a falta de cabelo. Annie notou que até as sobrancelhas finas e curiosamente organizadas de Tiago haviam sumido. Remo murmurou um feitiço, e os cabelos bagunçados e as sobrancelhas de Tiago cresceram novamente.

'- Agora, _limpar_! – a gelatina azul sumiu. – O que você fez, Pontas?

'- Não fiz nada, Remo! Evans é quem endoidou! Só porque eu estava querendo parar de catalogar aquelas plantas um pouco e conversar! – disse Tiago, indignado.

Haviam passado cerca de duas semanas da noite em que Ann e os amigos resolveram fazer um plano para juntar Lily e Tiago. Desde então, tinham dado jeitos para que os dois ficassem sozinhos em salas, ou então, conseguiam uma detenção coletiva, da qual escapavam, deixando apenas Tiago. Tinham esperanças de que eles começassem a conversar, de maneira civilizada, mas todas as vezes, Tiago voltava com algum tipo de seqüela.

Naquela manhã, Ann e Sirius acabaram soltando os marrecos que seriam usados na aula de Transfiguração. A professora Minerva foi obrigada a paralisar a aula, e os dois deram um jeito de meter Tiago na confusão. Assim, os três ganharam detenção, que teria que ser supervisionada por Lily, uma vez que Remo estaria _muito ocupado_ fazendo sua ronda. Porém, na hora H, Sirius e ela inventaram uma dor de barriga mal planejada, mas que convenceu Lily a deixá-los ir até a ala hospitalar.

Tiago agora se sentava na poltrona em frente à lareira. Remo sentara-se na poltrona ao lado, e Ann dividia o sofá de três lugares com Sirius.

'- Só conversar, Tiago? Por favor! Você tinha que fazer algo idiota, não? – falou Remo, exasperado.

'- Eu juro que era só conversar! A Evans leva as coisas muito a sério. – Tiago estava visivelmente indignado e aborrecido.

Tiago fixou o olhar em algum ponto atrás de Ann. Ela voltou-se. Lily caminhava em direção à lareira, acompanhada de Marlene e Jade.

'- Braker? O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Se perdeu? Você é da Corvinal!– Pedro estava de boca cheia, mas não se deu o trabalho de engolir para fazer a pergunta.

'- Que agressividade, Pettigrew! Lily me deixou entrar, uma vez que há poucos alunos por aqui, há essa hora. Olá, pessoal! – respondeu Jade, animada; havia tirado a gravata azul e prata, e, sobre o brasão da águia da Corvinal, colara um cartão de Sapo de Chocolate.

Sorrindo, ao ver o quão estranha Jade podia ser, Ann examinou a sala. De fato, havia apenas um pequeno grupo de segundanistas, montando uma pilha de taças de vinho, que, ao serem acordadas, atingiam uma cor avermelhada, e mordiam o que estivesse próximo. Um pouco mais afastados, dois sextanistas beijavam-se em um canto escondido nas sombras, alheios à tudo.

Lily, ao ver o casalzinho, foi até eles, e pigarreou alto. Os dois adolescentes viraram-se, envergonhados. Com um gesto imperativo, Lily fê-los voltarem até seu dormitórios. A garota, de cabelos crespos, até tentou passar despercebida e seguir para o dormitório masculino, mas a Monitora-chefe a agarrou pela blusa e colocou-a no caminho certo. Lily voltou para perto do grupo. Logo, punha a mão na cintura e olhava com desagrado para Tiago.

'- Já voltou de sua ronda, Remo? E a dor de barriga, passou, hein, Ann... Sirius? Potter, achei que havia conseguido arrancar essa mata fechada que cobre sua cabeça, mas pelo jeito me enganei.

Tiago levantou-se. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados brilharam à meia luz. Ele cerrou os punhos.

'- Não quero mais brigas por hoje, Evans. Antes que eu me esqueça, Sirius e Annie, semana que vem começaremos os testes para arranjarmos o goleiro e o artilheiro que faltam, ok? Então, por obséquio, _não_ me arranjem uma merda de outra detenção.

Tiago subiu as escadas do dormitório sem sequer olhar para trás. Lily o seguiu com o olhar. Parecia querer arrancar a cabeça do garoto. Mais por não saber o que fazer, pegou um tinteiro que estava sobre a mesa e atirou-o com toda a força na parede. A tinta preta imediatamente começou a escorrer, manchando o papel de parede. Lily expirou com força, atirou os cabelos para trás, empinou o nariz, e, também sem olhar para trás, e sem dizer nada, saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Marlene sentou-se novamente no pufe ao lado das poltronas, e Jade sentou-se confortavelmente no braço da poltrona de Remo. Este ficou imediatamente calado, seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele parou de se mexer. Lentamente, seu rosto, antes pálido, foi adquirindo um intenso tom vermelho.

Ann e Sirius travavam uma espécie de guerra pelo espaço do sofá. Era visível que logo alguém iria parar no chão.

'- Sirius, dá pra deixar de ser espaçoso! Você está ocupando os três lugares!

'- Hey! Quem está me empurrando é você, Francesinha!

'- Quer parar de se mexer? Tira esse braço daí!

'- Espera! Vamos resolver. – Sirius sentou-se no primeiro lugar do sofá, virou-se de costas e apoiou-se em Annie. Jogou as pernas por cima do braço do sofá. Ann resolveu fazer o mesmo; apoiando suas costas nas do garoto.

'- Se der cãibra eu te jogo desse sofá sem qualquer remorso. – avisou ela.

Marlene olhou a briga dos dois com irritação.

'- Será que as senhoritas pararam de disputar o magnífico e raro sofá vermelho? Podemos continuar a discussão?

'- Só depende dela. – Sirius deu de ombros.

'- Ok, sobre o que vocês estavam discutindo, então? Sobre o tinteiro espatifado? – indagou Ann, mirando o filete de tinta, que agora atingia o rodapé.

Marlene revirou os olhos, entediada.

'- Ah, claro, com certeza. Estamos muito preocupados, pois o barulho causado pelo vidro quebrado pode resultar em um superaquecimento da Terra e no derretimento das calotas polares. Talvez todos nós tenhamos nossos ossos pulverizados. Não seja estúpida Ann! – disse a garota, de um fôlego só, num tom sarcástico.

Remo lançou um olhar claramente reprovador à Marlene.

'- Estávamos discutindo o fato de Lily e Tiago não serem capazes de dialogar um com o outro, e terem necessidade de ficar sozinhos após as brigas. Também deixamos claro que o plano não está dando certo, mas, óbvio, McKinnon não podia simplesmente dizer isso, já tinha que partir para a agressividade. Típico dos ignorantes.

Marlene estreitou os lábios. Virou-se lentamente para Remo, e prendeu o olhar dele no dela. Aos poucos, a expressão do garoto se suavizou, e ele tinha um ar vidrado, alheio. Remo começara a se levantar, mas fazia isso com relutância, como se fosse puxado por uma força maior.

'- Lene! – gritou Ann, horrorizada.

Marlene piscou, afastando o olhar. Remo caiu novamente na poltrona. Assustada, Jade ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

'- Marlene, o que você acha que ia fazer? Está louca? – Jade chacoalhava os ombros de Remo, a visão do rapaz parecia ter entrado em foco novamente.

Subitamente, Annie notou Sirius, que se mexia no sofá. Sentiu a cabeça do garoto, que antes estava apoiada molemente no encosto, chocar-se contra a dela. Ele pareceu acordar.

'- Ahn... perdi alguma coisa? – falou, com voz mole.

Ficou óbvio para Ann que Sirius também teve um lapso de consciência.

'- Nada, Sirius, acho que você cochilou.

Remo arregalou os olhos, ao ver Jade tão próxima dele.

'- Ah, eu... – balbuciou, torcendo as mãos – o que foi?

'- Nada, Remo. Continue. – disse Jade, voltando a se acomodar no braço da poltrona.

Marlene bufou e revirou os olhos. Deixou-se cair no pufe, com os braços cruzados.

'- Claro. Então, está mais que óbvio que teremos que partir para uma outra tática. Talvez – ele fez uma pausa – tenhamos que ter uma _conversa esclarecedora_ com eles.

Fez-se silêncio. Olhares assustados sobre Remo Lupin. Ann abriu a boca.

'- _Conversa esclarecedora? – _começou ela

'- Quer, dizer, diálogos, palavras, sentimentos envolvidos e revelados? – continuou Sirius, igualmente estupefato.

'- IMPOSSÍVEL! – berrou Marlene. – Lupin, volte à realidade! Uma conversa! Com Tiago e Lily! Você é suicida?

'- Nem todos somos intolerantes e precisamos partir para a ignorância para resolver as coisas, McKinnon. Mas, sim, eu sei que você é uma exceção.

'- Olha aqui, Lupin, eu apenas não tolero perguntas idiotas ou suposições absurdas. Tento manter as coisas em um plano no qual qualquer pessoa dotada de um mínimo de inteligência não se sinta ofendida em participar da conversa. – Marlene obviamente tentava se controlar, apesar de já estar bastante exaltada.

'- Parem de brigar! – disse uma voz imprecisa. Jade cruzara os braços e levantara-se. – Que saco! Remo, não sei o que está acontecendo com você, e Lene, vê se dá um tempo, ok?

Remo recostou-se na cadeira, um semblante soturno. Marlene, numa atitude infantil, mostrou a língua ao garoto.

'- Talvez – continuou Jade – talvez conversar seja uma boa. Vocês, garotos, conversem com Tiago, que nós falamos com Lily.

'- Ah, Jade, eu posso esperar você voltar de lá, sabe, pra te acompanhar até a sua torre. – disse Remo, numa voz baixa e hesitante. – Se você quiser, claro.

'- Ah, eu... quer dizer, não precisa, eu... – rebateu Jade, olhando para o chão.

'- É que eu sou monitor, sabe, então se algum professor visse você comigo, bem, não poderiam, sabe, te dar uma detenção.

Jade sorriu, e fez um gesto afirmativo. Remo corou, Sirius segurou uma risada anasalada, e Marlene revirou os olhos.

O buraco do retrato rodou; Lily e Alice passaram por ele. Lily, meio cabisbaixa demais, apenas ensaiou um "boa noite" para o grupo, e subiu. Alice deu de ombros, subindo atrás da ruiva. Ann levantou-se abruptamente, fazendo Sirius cair no chão com um estrondo e resmungar, indignado.

'- Essa é a nossa deixa! – disse ela, enérgica.

'- Vamos! – emendou Jade.

'- Ao sacrifício... – continuou Lene.

As três saíram em carreira desabalada até o dormitório, sob o olhar espantado de Sirius e Remo. Após quase despencarem da escada, abriram a porta com força.

'- Ah, oi... – disse Lene, baixo para não acordar Gilly e sua amiga.

'- Aqui, garotas. – disse uma voz de dentro de uma das camas de dossel.

Jade afastou as cortinas avermelhadas. Lily e Alice sentavam-se no colchão, de frente uma para a outra. Alice fez um movimento com a varinha, as camas de Ann e Marlene se juntaram à cama de Lily. Acomodando-se dentro do "forte" formado pelas camas, as garotas começaram a conversa já planejada, porém ainda meio hesitantes.

'- Eh, Lil, vem cá, o que Tiago fez na detenção? – perguntou Jade, incerta.

Lily empalideceu. Até suas poucas sardas perto do nariz pareceram sumir. Ela arregalou os olhos amendoados.

'- Ah, ele – balbuciou – você sabe, ele não queria catalogar as plantas, e, meio que... tentou me enrolar, sabe... tipo... conversando coisas fúteis... e, eu sei que ele não tinha boas intenções!

Ann ergueu uma sobrancelha. Olhou para a amiga de um jeito inquiridor.

'- Então, você faz aquele escândalo só porque ele quis _conversar_?

'- É óbvio que ele não queria só conversar! Tinha algo mais por trás! Não dá pra confiar no Potter!

Marlene perdeu a paciência.

'- Ah, por favor, Lílian, o garoto não é um trasgo, ok? Você poderia dizer exatamente quais as razões pelas quais você... hm... _odeia_ o Tiago Potter?

Lily pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo liso, e começou a enrolá-lo no dedo indicador. Pareceu meio sem-graça.

'- Certo. – disse, um pouco mais confiante – Ele vive azarando os outros pelos corredores. Está sempre metido em confusões. É estúpido e arrogante. Tem um ego maior que a bunda do Hagrid. Se exibe por aí com aquele pomo idiota dele, ou aquela tal vassoura adorada. Sai com milhares de garotas por ano. Faz questão de me aborrecer, me chamando pra sair todo santo dia, e, finalmente, mas não menos importante, ele parece sentir prazer em não pentear os cabelos.

Fez-se silêncio no dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

'- Vamos por partes – sugeriu Ann, ajeitando-se na cama. – Você já viu Tiago azarar alguém esse ano?

'- Bem, não, mas... – começou Lily.

'- Já viu Tiago metido em alguma confusão na qual a culpa foi exclusivamente dele, e não minha, ou do Sirius?

'- Bem, não, mas...

'- Admita que ele está bem menos exibido, parece ter controlado seu ego gigantesco. Você não vê mais o Tiago se gabando para os outros por aí.

'- Bem, não, mas...

'- Desde o ano passado, Tiago só arranjou duas namoradas, e até que foi um namoro firme, nos dois casos. Ou seja, ele deixou de azarar as garotas, e apenas se divertir com elas.

'- Bem, sim, mas...

'- Tiago já te chamou para sair esse ano?

'- Não, só que...

'- Pettigrew sente prazer em não tomar banho. Marlene sente prazer em tomar café frio. Remo sente prazer em respirar a poeira de livros velhos. Sirius sente prazer em manter sua cadeira somente em dois pés. Eu sinto prazer em não vestir o uniforme escolar correto. Jade sente prazer em fazer aquelas experiências loucas dela. Alice sente prazer em observar o Frank. Você sente prazer em combinar a cor da calcinha com a cor da sua camisa. Qual o problema em Tiago sentir prazer em não pentear os cabelos, criatura de Deus?

Lily calou-se. Alice tomou a palavra, num tom conciliador.

'- Lily, Tiago está mudando. Mudando por você. Será que você não pode fazer um esforço para enxergar isso. Admita para si mesma que o ama. Dê uma chance à ele.

'- Quem... quem disse que eu o amo? – perguntou Lily, numa voz sumida.

'- Está escrito na sua testa, Lily querida. – disse Jade, sorrindo maternalmente – Acha que é capaz de aceitar uma trégua?

'- Uma trégua? O que vocês propõem?

'- Tente deixar o velho hábito de discutir com Tiago de lado, e procure vê-lo de outra forma. Como uma pessoa que você acabou de conhecer. Esqueça o passado. Veja o Tiago Potter do presente! Você vai ver como ele pode ser divertido, Lil! – disse Lene, animada.

A ruiva parecia estar travando um violento confronto interno; de um lado, todos os seus princípios, e seu objetivo de vida (odiar o Potter), e, do outro, uma trégua, intimamente sonhada, e talvez uma relação amigável, que era assustadoramente tentadora para Lily. Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. As garotas quase nem respiravam, olhando-a com avidez.

'- Bem... – disse, finalmente - se Potter se comportar, e colaborar com isso, eu até posso fazer um esforço e dar essa... hm, trégua. Estou cansada de brigar, realmente.

'- Ótimo! – exclamaram as outras quatro, em coro, batendo palmas.

Lily sorriu.

'- Vocês combinaram isso, não foi? – um sorriso maroto formou-se em seus lábios.

* * *

"_Aviso aos alunos do terceiro ano em diante:_

_Daqui a duas semanas, no sábado, dia 16 de outubro, será realizada a visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Aos alunos do terceiro ano, necessário apresentar autorização._

_Atenciosamente,_

_A monitoria."_

'- Aí está. Vamos comer, estou faminta! – Lily desviou o olhar do pergaminho que acabara de fixar no mural do salão comunal.

'- Hm, poderemos comprar as vestes para o Baile Medieval! – disse Alice, animada.

'- Preciso de uma pena nova, e meu estoque de doces acabou. Também preciso de líquido para polimento de vassouras... não sei se terei tempo de comprar _vestes_. – comentou Ann, com uma careta.

'- Essa é a pior sexta-feira que eu já vi! Sextas-feiras costumavam ser boas! – resmungou Marlene, gesticulando.

'- O que há de errado com essa sexta, Lene?

'- Elementar, minha cara Lily. Aula dupla de Poções, Adivinhação, dois tempos de História da Magia, e, pra coroar, Aritmancia! Claro, não vamos esquecer que a Marlene aqui ainda não vez a redação de Transfiguração, não fez o desenho de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e, óbvio, vai passar todo o seu fim de semana _de cama_, com _crise de asma_. Não que Lou seja chato, não, adoro meu irmão, mas não é exatamente o que eu tinha programado para meu fim de semana.

'- É... dia desastroso. _E_ está chovendo. – disse Alice, meio deprimida.

'- Nada de ruim na chuva! Eu gosto de chuva!

'- Você é louca, Ann. Pessoas normais não gostam de dias chuvosos. – observou Lene.

'- Bem, acho que não sou normal, então. Eu também adoro o inverno.

'- Gosta de passar frio?

'- Bem, Lil, melhor que passar calor. Gosto de poder me cobrir à noite, e tomar um bom banho quente.

Na verdade, criada no clima frio da França, Annie abominava os verões mormacentos da Inglaterra. Só serviam para que acordasse molhada de suor, e se sentisse indisposta pelo resto do dia. Felizmente, a temporada do calor estava chegando ao fim, e logo o friozinho agradável do outono tomaria conta do castelo de Hogwarts.

As quatro grifinórias sentaram-se à mesa do café da manhã. Alguns lugares à frente estavam os Marotos, fazendo um estardalhaço e gargalhando alto. A trégua de Lily e Tiago estava funcionando muito bem, e os dois haviam discutido apenas uma vez naquela semana. Ann enchia sua xícara com café, Marlene, sentada à sua frente, já devorava sua segunda torrada. Alice foi quase correndo cumprimentar Frank, e Lily pagou à coruja que aterrissara em sua torta de maçã, trazendo o Profeta Diário.

A garota abriu o jornal, e começou a folheá-lo. Não demorou muito, e Ann foi despertada de seus devaneios à respeito do sabor do recheio da torta apetitosa postada à sua esquerda, por uma exclamação de espanto da amiga.

'- O que foi, quem morreu, Lil? – perguntou, divertida.

Lílian a encarou com uma expressão próxima ao assombro.

'- Quinze trouxas e Dories Olivaras. – respondeu, numa voz baixa.

'- Como?

'- Os tais Comensais da Morte, Ann. Atacaram novamente, e mataram quinze trouxas e a filha do senhor Olivaras, da loja de varinhas.

A garota estacou o movimento de mexer o café, e colocou as mãos na cabeça. As coisas estavam piorando. Voldemort voltou com seus ataques, e, ao que parecia, estava tendo sucesso. Só no ano passado, quatro tradicionais famílias bruxas foram totalmente dizimadas, e quase cem trouxas foram mortos, em ataques à cidades ou lutas contra os aurores. Também o Ministério da Magia estava perdendo cada vez mais funcionários; Moody, o chefe da repartição dos Aurores, divulgou publicamente um pedido aos cidadãos, para que se alistassem e tentassem fazer o curso preparatório.

'- Voldemort está pondo suas asinhas de fora novamente... achei que essas emboscadas só fossem acontecer no fim do ano. – respondeu Annie, vagamente.

'- Como assim, você _achou_? – perguntou Lily, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ann olhou para a amiga com olhos desfocados. Numa voz vagarosa e pensativa, respondeu.

'- Esquece-se com quem, e onde moro, Lil?

'- Eh, eu... sinto muito. Esses ataques estão cada vez piores. Me preocupo com o que eles ainda podem fazer. Eles só querem se divertir, ou esses massacres têm algum propósito racional, Ann? – perguntou Lily, mirando o jornal.

'- O massacre aos trouxas, para os Comensais é diversão, mas, para Voldemort, faz parte do grande plano que ele mantém há algum tempo, creio eu. Já os bruxos, são mortos porque representam alguma ameaça, ou então porque algum dia foram úteis, mas deixaram de ser.

'- Não é exatamente um propósito racional. – comentou a ruiva.

'- Eles não agem racionalmente. Não faz parte da natureza desse tipo de gente. – ela jogou os longos cabelos ondeados para trás, afastando-os do rosto.

Lily chacoalhou a cabeça, como que para espantar certos pensamentos. Sem dizer nada, voltou sua atenção novamente para o Profeta Diário, que tinha como capa uma foto do time dos Chudley Cannons.

Annie encontrou com o olhar o irmão, na mesa da Sonserina. David também lia o jornal, e conversava ocasionalmente com Bellatriz Black, sentada ao seu lado. Régulo freqüentemente tocava o ombro da prima, para fazer algum comentário. Bellatriz parecia exultante, assim como o irmão de Sirius, mas David mantinha um olhar cético. Ainda pensativa, Ann pousou a colher de café no prato. Subitamente, sentiu uma respiração compassada à sua direita; virou-se, pois ali deveriam existir alguns lugares vazios. Mas acabou dando de cara com Mark Lovegood, e, um pouco mais adiante, Jade Braker. Ela mirou o rapaz, sua irritação crescendo assustadoramente.

'- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

'- Bom dia para você também, Ann. – respondeu Mark, distraído.

'- Ah, com certeza, era um bom dia, até você se abancar por aqui, ô, Cabeça de Agulha!

Mark mexeu seu suco de abóbora com um garfo. Pousou na garota seus olhos estranhamente místicos, emoldurados pelos cílios longos e claros.

'- Os incomodados que se mudem. – respondeu, de maneira calma, com um sorriso no rosto.

Foi a gota d'água. Ela não sabia exatamente o porquê de Mark a irritar tanto, mas era fato que a irritava. Amaldiçoando cada fio daquele cabelo espetado, Ann abriu a boca em indignação, e pousou o garfo e a faca de maneira tão forte nas bordas do prato, que a colher de café dentro deste descreveu um arco de cento e oitenta graus no ar, rodopiou e provavelmente atingiria a cabeça de alguém, na mesa da Lufa- Lufa. Mas a colher fora parada no ar; Marlene levantou-se com agilidade, e, com o corpo descrevendo uma volta graciosa, pegou sem muita dificuldade o utensílio que voava.

'- Hey, McKinnon! – a voz de Tiago Potter foi ouvida.

Marlene virou-se; no segundo seguinte, apoiou o pé no banco, elevou o corpo e aparou com a mão um copo vazio, que havia sido lançado na sua direção. Olhou para Tiago, aborrecida.

'- Potter, você queria quebrar minha cabeça?

Tiago a olhava encantado. Levantou-se vagarosamente, com um enorme sorriso enfeitando-lhe o rosto. Abriu os braços, e disse, muito alegre, sob o olhar curioso dos grifinórios sentados à mesa.

'- Marlene, o que você acha de disputar a vaga para goleiro do time da Grifinória?

* * *

N/A: E, pra quem achava que essa fic não ia vingar (eu)... aí está o quarto capítulo:) Ok, ok, eu sei, Lily aceitou a trégua com Tiago relativamente rápido, mas eu não teria bala na agulha pra escrever mais e mais brigas dos dois. Resolvi juntá-los de uma vez.

Aliás, pessoas daí, quero avisá-las que a parte "água com açúcar" da fic termina por aqui. A partir do próximo capítulo, a coisa vai adquirir um aspecto de drama/angústia. Eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas não sei escrever comédia romântica. Além do mais, romancesinhos melosos não são pra mim. Ok? o.O

E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Hm... sei não... Bem, eu estava fazendo as contas hoje, a partir da linha do tempo pra fic que eu montei, e descobri que vai ter cerca de 20 capítulos, mais ou menos. Pra mim conseguir pôr tudo o que eu tenho na cabeça, vai mais ou menos por aí, e ainda a continuação pós-Hogwarts e uma fic isolada, com songs de alguns momentos. É coisa pra caramba, mas um passo de cada vez.

Outra coisa (calma, já tá acabando), vcs acham que a ambientação está ficando exagerada? Do tipo, muita narração e pouco diálogo? Ah, eu tenho necessidade de descrição! Preciso passar ao leitor o que eu imagino na minha cabeça louca! Mas... é ruim?

N/A2: Reviews! Respostas das reviews:)

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon:** Espera, eu vi direito? Um garoto! Um garoto comentando na minha fic! Ah, entendam a euforia, pq eu acho que pra cada 200 meninas, apenas 1 menino lê/escreve fics! Vc gostou da fic? Cara, valeuzão! Tô continuando! Apareça sempre!

**Miri**: Obrigada! Que bom que vc gostou! E a Lene e o Remo... hm... veremos, ok? Adoro a Marlene... mas acho que gosto mais do irmão dela...hehe.

**Mia Moony:** Olá, guria! Olha, vc e a Liz vão ter bem mais motivos pra ficar com ciúme do Remo... vc provavelmente vai querer me matar. Obrigada, sei que sou demais. Hehe, brincadeira. Ah, Mark é meu xodozinho! É tipo, personagem de estimação: vc cria e é só seu. Claro, que o Sirius é apaixonante por natureza e tals... mas não vamos inchar o ego dele, do Remo e do Tiago. A Lily... esquentada sempre... e Ann... parecida comigo (uh!). Que tal pararmos com essa "guerra de reviews", ahn? Hehe.

Então... está aí. Sustento o que eu disse: quem leu e não postou review, que vá à merda (tudo muito respeitosamente, e sem ofensas). As reviews são o único salário de um escritor de fics, e, sem salário, não há trabalho. Ah, um beijão pra quem comentou, ok? Adoro vcs! Até a próxima atualização, que virá... algum dia, provavelmente. Té mais.


	5. Embaraçoso

CAPÍTULO V – Embaraçoso...

_Por que não paravam de dar almofadadas em seu estômago? Já estava doendo. Aquele espanador de pó no nariz também não ajudava. E o que aconteceu com o racionamento de água? Aquelas fadas mordentes já estavam na bica há horas! Mas os mamutes insistiam em pular do quinto andar, e deixar aquela lanterna irritante em seus olhos. Colocaram um tijolo na almofada e largaram em seu estômago. Não podia respirar..._

'- Ufff! Cof! Cof! Afffe!

Ann sentou-se abruptamente na cama. Ouviu um resmungo raivoso e constatou que havia derrubado Órion da sua barriga. O gato agora lançava um olhar de reprovação à dona, se enroscando aos pés da cama. A luz que lhe incomodava os olhos era a luz do luar, que entrava através da janela com as cortinas abertas. Olhou em volta; era cedo, muito cedo. O dormitório ainda estava às escuras, e os objetos não passavam de borrões maciços aos seus olhos. As cortinas da cama de Marlene estavam abertas, e não havia ocupante. Certamente era ela quem estava tomando banho, e daí o barulho de água.

Quando Tiago fizera o convite de Marlene disputar a vaga de goleiro, no dia anterior, a garota hesitara, mas acabou aceitando. E hoje, sábado, seria o dia dos testes. Ann torcia para que a amiga se desse bem, pois ela prometia ser boa, e o time estava precisando de um reforço à altura.

Levantou-se em silêncio, calçando as pantufas, que se assemelhavam a garras negras de um urso, e encaminhou-se até a janela. Abriu-a com cuidado, deixando que a brisa fresca da noite balançasse seus cabelos. Olhou para a lua crescente no céu; a última semana da lua crescente. Uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

'- Nervosa, Lene?

Marlene sorriu, desdenhosa, debruçando-se na janela, ao lado da amiga.

'- Nervosa, eu? Faça-me rir, Ann Hells. Apenas estou preocupada com o fato de que alguma goles ou balaço bem jogados possa me lançar até Marte.

Ann riu baixinho, e mirou Marlene de cima a baixo. De fato, a garota era um bom tanto mais baixa que ela, e também era magra. Certa vez, quando elas estudavam no quinto ano, um garoto nascido trouxa andava para lá e para cá com uma bola de futebol, um jogo trouxa. E eis que esse garoto acaba chutando a bola na direção de Marlene, e acertando a garota nos calcanhares, derrubando-a como a um pino de boliche, de tão leve era a menina. Lene só não fez o menino engolir a bola porque seu irmão, Louis, intercedeu.

'- Ah, sempre há essa possibilidade. Principalmente em um time com o Sirius de batedor. – comentou Ann.

'- Ele é... violento? – perguntou Lene, temerosa.

'- Oh, não. Só... se empolga, às vezes. Principalmente se o jogo é contra a Sonserina.

'- Certo. Que horas são?

Annie virou-se para o estranho relógio de Lily, postado na mesa de cabeceira dela. Era como uma ampulheta, mas havia uma ampulheta menor dentro da maior, e, no bulbo superior, ao invés de areia, estavam pequenos números, que, ao cair para o bulbo inferior, transformavam-se em números maiores. A ampulheta maior marcava quatro horas, e a menor, dezessete minutos.

'- Cedo. – respondeu ela. – Muito cedo. Quatro e dezessete.

Marlene suspirou, olhando as estrelas.

'- Bem, me desculpe se te acordei.

'- Tenho insônia. Eu não iria conseguir dormir mesmo, uma vez que me acordei. Mas me acordei por causa de Órion.

Ann pegou o gato no colo. Este ronronou, baixinho, e fechou os olhos. Contornando com o dedo as pintas brancas nas costas do bichano, Ann sorriu.

'- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Marlene, mantendo-se um pouco afastada do gato.

'- Ele pulou na minha barriga. Deixou-me sem ar. – respondeu Ann, simplesmente. – Você nunca gostou muito de animais, não, Lene?

'- Não que eu não goste. Acho que não me dou muito bem com eles, eles é que não gostam de mim. Mas sempre achei gatos meio traiçoeiros.

'- Gosto desse jeito imprevisível e independente deles. Às vezes, é necessário mesmo entre os humanos ser traiçoeiro. Questão de sobrevivência. – disse Annie, sentando-se na cama.

'- Credo Ann, de vez em quando você fala como uma típica Sonserina.

Ela deu de ombros.

'- Não é como se eu tivesse pensado antes de dizer isso. Acho que, por vezes, o sangue fala mais alto. Bem, já que não vou mais dormir, vou descer até o Salão Comunal.

'- Ahhn... vai, vai, porque eu preciso ir ao banheiro, sabe... dor de barriga. Eu não devia ter comido aquele empadão. – Lene curvou-se, as mãos sobre a barriga, e saiu andando engraçado até o banheiro.

Annie balançou a cabeça e desceu as escadas. Subitamente, sentiu frio, mas contando com a lareira acesa aquecendo a sala, não voltou para pegar um agasalho, desceu apenas com seu pijama branco, de mangas longas e um morcego estilizado bordado no peito. A calça larga cobria a parte de trás das pantufas, arrastando no chão.

Esperava que a sala estivesse deserta àquela hora, mas teve uma surpresa ao chegar no fim da escada. Alguém já havia acendido a lareira, e ela reconhecia perfeitamente bem aqueles cabelos lisos e tão negros, que chegavam a ser azulados. Pensou em subir sorrateiramente de volta ao dormitório, mas a voz de Sirius soou de trás do sofá.

'- Sem sono, Ann?

Ela estacou, uma das mãos ainda no corrimão de mogno.

'- Como sabe que sou eu, Sirius?

'- Quem mais anda de pantufas por aqui? E seus passos leves fazem pouco barulho, mas não acredito que alguém mais da torre lave os cabelos com xampu de guaraná, e use sabonete de camomila.

Ela andou até o sofá de três lugares, pondo-se de frente à Sirius. O rapaz estava com um pijama azul escuro, cujos quatro primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos, deixando à vista uma parte da pele clara do peito. Como sempre, ocupava o sofá inteiro, deitado preguiçosamente sobre o tecido vermelho.

'- Cruzes, você é vidente, ou coisa parecida? – perguntou Ann.

'- Não sou vidente, nem "coisa parecida". Somente tenho um bom faro, e também bons ouvidos. A propósito, nada de errado com seu sabonete e xampu. Perfume suave e agradável, mas contrastante, uma vez que guaraná é estimulante e camomila, calmante.

Ela apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, indo se sentar na poltrona mais próxima, porém, mais distante da lareira acesa. Sentou-se na pontinha, encolhendo-se de frio. Sirius a observou, divertido.

'- Com frio? – perguntou.

'- Imagina. Estou vendo qual o menor volume que meu corpo pode atingir sem que meus ossos quebrem. – respondeu ela, sarcástica.

'- Certo, e, por que não se senta aqui? É mais próximo do fogo, obviamente, mais quente. – sugeriu Sirius, erguendo-se no sofá, e abrindo espaço para ela.

Ann hesitou por um momento, mas o frio congelante atingiu seus ossos, e ela acabou cedendo. Sentou-se de boa vontade no espaço aberto, ainda quente do calor do corpo do garoto.

'- Lendo? – Ann apontou o livro nas mãos dele.

'- Oh, não. Estou vendo se os pauzinhos do código de barra são proporcionais. – respondeu ele, no mesmo tom que ela usara anteriormente. – Bem, sim, estou lendo.

'- O que é?

Ele virou o livro nas mãos, uma expressão concentrada franzia sua testa.

'- Acho... bem, acho que é um livro... mas, claro, talvez eu esteja enganado. Pode ser um pingüim. – disse o garoto, rindo.

Ann cruzou os braços.

'- Você pode ser bem retardado, às vezes. Perguntei o título do livro.

'- É. Eu sei. Chama-se "Dom Quixote". Literatura trouxa. – informou Sirius.

'- Miguel de Cervantes? – indagou Ann

'- Conhece?

Ela deu de ombros.

'- Lily tem esse livro, mas nunca passei da página cinco. Prefiro a coleção de Sherlock Holmes que ela tem. Já li quase todos.

'- Sobre o que são as histórias? – Sirius ajeitou-se no sofá, mirando a amiga.

'- Bem, o escritor é Arthur Conan Doyle, e são histórias de detetive, o famoso Sherlock Holmes. Boas histórias, bem envolventes. Mas eu não sabia que você conhecia literatura trouxa, Sirius!

Ele sorriu, conformado.

'- Remo está nos instigando a ter uma vida intelectual ativa.

Annie e Sirius conversaram ainda por um bom tempo. Talvez mais rindo que conversando, mas é fato que, aos poucos, as pálpebras da garota foram pesando, e o fogo da lareira tornando-se um borrão disforme e brilhante em seus olhos. Já não estava tão frio, e ela estava confortável naquele sofá. Sirius falava baixo, e o sussurro de sua voz forte foi misturando-se com seus pensamentos, até que Ann não pôde distinguir o que estava ouvido do que pensava. Lentamente, sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, encontrando apoio.

* * *

'- Ah, olha que _bonitinho_!

'- Bonitinho? _Bonitinho_? Sabe, não me importa se é bonitinho ou não, nós temos treino agora!

'- Deixa, vai! Está tão meigo!

Eram as vozes de Remo e Tiago... o que diabos os dois estariam fazendo no dormitório feminino? Pelo que ela se lembrava, a janela não deixava meninos entrarem... ou era a lareira? Não, espera... a escada! Claro, a escada não deixava meninos entrarem. E do que estavam falando? Ann não se deu o trabalho de abrir os olhos: sua cama estava tão quente.

'- O que está acontecendo aqui? – uma voz mais longínqua foi ouvida.

'- Isso, Lily, isso! Olha!

'- Ah, Tiago! Que fofo!

'- A coisa _fofa_ pode atrasar nosso treino de quadribol!

Ah, sim. Eles tinham treino de quadribol hoje. Eram os testes? Talvez. Mas... não haviam sido ontem? Sua mente estava meio entorpecida pelo sono, mas ela ainda se recusava a abrir os olhos. Era impressão sua ou o espaço da sua cama estava reduzido? Tinha que tirar Órion de cima de seu ombro... gato louco. O lugar que escolheu pra dormir. Mas ela estava com preguiça de se mexer, e, agora, uma outra voz feminina entrava na confusão.

'- Mas que d... Uau! Alguém tem uma máquina fotográfica?

'- Fala baixo, Lene!

'- Olha, ele está sorrindo!

'- Remo, pode me soltar?

'- Ah, Tiago! Você vai estragar o momento!

'- _Momento_? Olha, um atraso não é nada bom para o time! Se fosse em outra ocasião, tudo bem, mas são o _meu_ batedore a _minha_ artilheira que estão...

Do que Tiago estava falando? Finalmente, a curiosidade venceu, e vagarosamente, Annie abriu os olhos. Diferente do que esperava, não viu a o tecido cinzento da fronha de seu travesseiro. Aliás, era impressão sua, ou seu travesseiro estava se movendo lentamente, de cima para baixo? Ela foi movendo a cabeça, aos poucos, algo que se parecia com uma pele clara foi entrando em seu campo de visão. Um, dois, três, quatro botões transparentes e abertos. Onde acabava a gola escancarada de uma camisa, começava um pescoço, e, subindo um pouco mais a vista, ela pôde constatar que o corpo pertencia (oh, Deus!) à Sirius Black.

Ele tinha a cabeça suavemente inclinada para frente, o que a fez pensar que antes ele se apoiava na cabeça dela. As linhas regulares de seu maxilar estavam relaxadas, e a boca entreaberta, deixando à vista os dentes retos e brancos, até os caninos estranhamente afiados e pronunciados, atípicos dos humanos, pressionando os lábios suaves. Alguns fios do cabelo negro, sem um corte definido estavam sobre o nariz reto, e as pálpebras cerradas escondiam o índigo translúcido de seus olhos. Um sensível sombreado lhe tomava a face, resultado de uma barba precoce crescida durante a noite. Ann admirou-se de conseguir ter notado tantos detalhes nos poucos segundos que ficou a olhar o rapaz.

Mas, seu estado de desespero aumentou ao perceber sua posição: deitada sobre o peito de Sirius, cuja mão esquerda pousava em seu ombro, e o braço direito apoiava a cabeça. Estavam deitados no sofá vermelho do Salão Comunal, com o que parecia uma audiência a olhá-los. Tiago, Remo, Lily, Marlene e Alice tinham expressões distintas na face; Tiago era contido por Remo, e parecia impaciente, Lily, e Alice obviamente achavam tudo aquilo muito lindo e engraçado, e Marlene, estava quase gargalhando. O que mais a incomodava era o sorrisinho insinuante de Remo.

Annie ouviu um pequeno gemido, e a mão de Sirius escorregou de seu ombro para a cintura. Ela arregalou os olhos, ainda atordoada e sonolenta, mas logo o rapaz também acordou, parecendo igualmente confuso. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, e olhou em volta. Pousou os olhos em Ann, que tentava sem muito sucesso desenroscar-se dele.

'- Eu... perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou, com voz incerta.

'- Bem – tartamudeou Ann – acho que acabamos cochilando por aqui.

Ela ouviu um claro "Oooohn!" vindo de Lily, e lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero. Sirius livrara sua cintura, e ela pôde levantar.

'- Vocês podiam ter escolhido um dia melhor para "cochilar" e perder a hora, hein? Temos os testes para o time... _agora_! – disse Tiago, irritado.

'- Gaaahh! Os testes! Atrasados! Estamos _atrasados_! – subitamente, Ann notou o que já deveria ter feito, e subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório, seguida pelas outras garotas.

'- Vem cá, Ann, o que aconteceu _mesmo_ ali em baixo, han? – indagou Lily, desviando-se de uma meia.

Annie revirava seu malão, atirando as roupas para cima, em busca do uniforme de quadribol.

'- Oh, _mèrde_! _Oui, oui_, ond... o que? Nada, Lily, não aconteceu nada! Eu e Sirius conversávamos, e acho que cochilamos, apenas isso, certo? Dei sorte de ninguém ser louco de acordar tão cedo num sábado, então só vocês viram a... han... embaraçosa cena.

'- Nesse ponto você tem razão. E por que vocês conversavam àquela hora da madrugada?

'- Não sei, perdi o sono, e Marlene achou o caminho para o troninho do banheiro. Então desci. _Mèrde, mèrde! Stupide!_

Ela praticamente cavava um buraco entre as roupas, atirando tudo ao alto. Parou por um momento, ali estava uma roupa que não era sua. Ergueu um suéter de lã preto e uma calça jeans azul escura. Logo compreendeu que o estúpido elfo doméstico míope devia ter posto as roupas de David por acaso, no malão dela. Daria um jeito de devolver depois. Jogou também aquelas roupas para trás de si mesma, até encontrar o que queria.

'- _Voilà!_ – gritou, triunfante.

Minutos depois, elas desciam para um salão comunal deserto, a caminho do salão principal. Ann já ia vestida com o uniforme, mas Marlene teria de encontrar algum que lhe servisse no vestiário. A garota recriminou-se em pensamento o caminho inteiro, por ter adormecido, e ainda, acordado deitada junto de Sirius Black. Fora realmente estúpida, e agora estava realmente embaraçada. Mas teria de encará-lo, cedo ou tarde.

'- Belo dia, não, garotas?

Annie virou-se em tempo de ver Lene ser puxada pelo irmão para um grande abraço.

'- Hey, Lou, caiu da cama? – perguntou Alice, rindo das tentativas de Marlene de se desembaraçar do irmão.

'- Ora, eu precisava ver os testes da minha irmãzinha! – disse ele, animado, mas acrescentou em tom pretensamente despreocupado – Principalmente quando ela já deveria estar de cama.

'- Não esquenta, Lou. Vai ficar tudo bem, Lene faz os testes, e depois você leva ela. Não vai acontecer nada. – argumentou Lily.

'- Claro! – reforçou Lene – Já sou grandinha, mano, sei me cuidar. E você sabe que eu já venho... _sentindo_ o que vai acontecer um pouco antes de acontecer. Ou seja, desencana.

'- Bem, Lene, grandinha acho que você nunca será – rebateu ele, rindo após levar um quase chute da irmã – Mas talvez saiba se cuidar. E o que aconteceu com a Senhorita Bom Humor, que hoje está tão calada?

Louis jogou o braço por sobre os ombros de Ann, como fazia com Marlene. Saíram do Salão Principal vazio para um dia ensolarado que mal começara.

'- Nada não, eu só...

'- Ela está tentando processar os acontecimentos da noite. – intrometeu-se Lene, no que Ann soltou um gemido de sofrimento.

'- Sabe, o de acordar ao lado de Sirius Black – ajuntou Alice.

Louis agora parecia dividido entre a curiosidade e a preocupação.

'- O que querem dizer?

'- Eu e Sirius estávamos conversando quando adormecemos no sofá e só acordamos hoje de manhã. Apenas isso.

O professor surpreendeu-se, mas depois sorriu.

'- Certo, se foi apenas isso. Mas eu gostaria de ter visto a cena!

>>>>>

Ann e Marlene foram até o vestiário, enquanto Louis e as garotas sentavam-se na arquibancada. Lene conseguiu achar um uniforme que não lhe sobrasse trinta centímetros de barra, e agora elas já estavam em campo, onde o time e os outros candidatos já se preparavam para começar os testes.

A garota receou em encontrar Sirius, achando que ficaria enrolada, sem saber o que dizer, ou talvez que tivesse de pedir desculpas. Porém, ao vê-lo se comportando tão naturalmente quanto antes, sentiu-se à vontade para fazer o mesmo.

'- Ótimo, Garish, pode descer. Agora você, Marlene, quero que voe e defenda as goles que Annie, Dereck e Kirstye lhe mandarem, ok? – gritou Tiago, sinalizando com os braços abertos.

Os testes para batedor do time já haviam sido realizados, e os cinco candidatos não foram tão mal. De fato, parecia a Ann que Bones saíra-se muito bem. Dois goleiros já tiveram sua chance, mas defenderam cerca de cinqüenta a setenta por cento das goles mandadas.

'- Eu sei o que um goleiro tem que fazer, _Senhor Capitão_. – rebateu a garota, alçando vôo.

Marlene, após pegar o jeito com a velha vassoura Winlance do colégio, acabou se saindo muito bem: defendeu de oitenta a noventa por cento das bolas lançadas pelos artilheiros.

'- É a última agora, capricha, Dereck! – Tiago voava perto deles, para acompanhar o desempenho de Marlene.

Dereck Hanson preparou-se para lançar a bola, mas parou a meio caminho: Lene estava estática, sua vassoura gradativamente perdendo altitude. Ela tinha a boca aberta, e tremia visivelmente. Fechou os olhos com força, segurando um grito. Despencou da vassoura, mas sua velocidade diminuiu cerca de um metro antes de bater no chão, portanto não machucou-se na queda. Louis veio correndo até o campo, a capa enfurnando-se às suas costas. Lily e Alice vinham um pouco atrás. Guardou a varinha: óbvio que fora ele quem fizera Marlene desacelerar. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da irmã, murmurando palavras em uma língua estranha, mas que lhe pareciam ter sentido. Lene ainda estava desacordada, e formou-se uma pequena aglomeração em torno dela.

O professor pegou a garota no colo, e murmurou num tom urgente.

'- Vocês, meninas, quero que fiquem aqui. Ela vai ficar bem. Fiquem aqui, por favor.

Num passo acelerado, foi até o castelo. Quando viram sua silhueta tornar-se um mero borrão escuro, Tiago e Sirius lotaram-nas de perguntas.

'- _O que_ aconteceu?

'- Ela morreu?

'- Por que o desmaio?

'- Ela não vai poder jogar?

'- N...

'- Cala a boca, Tiago! – Lily estressou-se. – E você também, Sirius. Chega de perguntas, certo?

Tiago abriu os braços, indignado.

'- Lily! É a minha goleira que caiu de quase vinte metros! Nosso time não pode ficar desfalcado!

Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'- _Sua goleira_? Quer dizer que Lene já foi escolhida para fazer parte do time? – ela deu um pequeno pulinho – Ah, eu preciso contar isso pra ela quando ela acordar!

'- Partindo do pressuposto de que ela _vai_ acordar, claro. – comentou Sirius, displicente.

'- Sirius! – repreendeu Annie

'- Sim, Ann? – disse ele, inocentemente.

>>>>>>>>

Após Tiago anunciar aos candidatos que o batedor, Edgar Bones e a goleira, Marlene McKinnon, já haviam sido escolhidos, ele, Sirius, as garotas, mais Remo e Pedro, que juntaram-se ao grupo já às portas do castelo, seguiram para o Salão Comunal, a fim de tomar café da manhã.

'- Ow, Pontas, agora são só oito horas da manhã! Iniciar os testes às seis? Você não tem coração? – perguntou Sirius, bocejando escandalosamente.

'- Pontas virou um cara responsável e aplicado só no ano passado, quando virou capitão do time. Pena que seja apenas na área esportiva. – comentou Remo, num tom leve.

As garotas sentaram-se à mesa ansiosas por notícias da amiga, mas não podiam tocar no assunto perto dos Marotos. Lily então logo se enfiou atrás do seu exemplar do Profeta Diário, que acabara de ser entregue pela habitual coruja-das-torres. Minutos depois, Jade juntava-se à elas, acabando por trazer junto Mark Lovegood. Annie logo ficou de mau humor, não só pela aparição de Mark, mas também por lembrar que teria que aturá-lo durante as aulas de Herbologia e Adivinhação durante aquele dia também.

'- A amiga de vocês não vai ficar na Ala Hospitalar. – afirmou o garoto.

Um pouco surpresa, Ann retrucou.

'- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

'- Bem, não. – continuou ele, agindo como se Ann não tivesse dito coisa alguma – O Prof. McKinnon não seria irresponsável. Jade, você achou aquele botão que estava procurando?

Jade balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, e colocou sobre a mesa um botão grande e escuro, do tamanho de um galeão, parecendo de madeira. Logo depois, pegou dois palitos de dente e inseriu nos buracos por onde deveriam estar passando a linha de costura. Mark sorriu em afirmação.

'- Sim, tenho certeza que assim funcionará.

Antes que Annie pudesse perguntar que maluquice toda era aquela, sua atenção foi voltada para Lily, que dera um gritinho agudo e fechara rapidamente o jornal.

'- O que aconteceu, Lil?

Ela tentava esconder o jornal entre as vestes, mas mantinha involuntariamente os olhos arregalados.

'- Nada. Absolutamente nada. Me queimei com o café.

'- Lily, você está bebendo suco de abóbora. Gelado. O que tem nesse jornal? – Ann tentou alcançar o jornal.

'- Olha, eu acho que não é uma boa idéia, sabe, você não... – a ruiva ainda tentava a todo custo tirar o Profeta do alcance da amiga, mas a voz severa de Minerva McGonagall as interrompeu.

'- Senhorita Hells? Pode me acompanhar, por favor? – a professora a olhava do alto dos óculos quadrados, e mantinha uma mão em seu ombro.

'- Ah, os marrecos! Não professora, eu sei que não cumpri a detenção, mas foi dor de barriga, entende, eu não ia querer fic...

A professora interrompeu seu discurso de desculpas esfarrapadas.

'- Não é isso, Hells. Apenas me acompanhe até a sala do diretor, sim?

Ainda atordoada, e agora curiosa, ela seguiu a professora até as portas do Salão, onde, para a sua surpresa, estava seu irmão, encostado à parede, em toda a sua arrogância. Olhou-a e ergueu uma sobrancelha, o que vindo dele era um claro sinal de curiosidade controlada.

'- Por aqui. O Prof. Dumbledore tem algo para conversar com vocês, apesar de que eu não sei se já sabem ou não. – informou a Prof. Minerva, mas, pela cara que Dave fizera, obviamente ele sabia tanto do assunto quanto Annie.

Ao pararem nas gárgulas que guardavam a sala de Dumbledore, a professora hesitou em dizer a senha, claramente embaraçada.

'- Bunda de trasgo. – disse finalmente, numa voz relutante.

Ann reprimiu uma risada. As gárgulas moveram-se para o lado, deixando a mostra uma escada em espiral, que permanecia em movimento para cima. Ao pisarem o primeiro degrau, a passagem atrás deles fechou-se, e logo viam-se em frente a uma lustrosa porta de carvalho. McGonagall bateu duas vezes com os nós dos dedos, e, sem esperar resposta, abriu a porta, deixando que os dois entrassem no escritório de Dumbledore.

Annie já havia vindo ali duas ou três vezes antes, mas a grande sala sempre parecia ter algo novo para ser observado. O que ela mais gostava ali era Fawkes, a fênix, que hoje estava adulta, e balançava as asas em todo seu esplendor.

'- Obrigado, Minerva. Por favor, senhores, sentem-se.

Dumbledore estava sentado à mesa, mas levantara-se para recebê-los. Agora juntava a ponta dos longos dedos, numa expressão compenetrada. David sentou-se com visível relutância, e encarava o diretor com desprezo. Balançava rapidamente a perna esquerda, num gesto de impaciência. Ann conhecia bem as manias do irmão, por vê-las em si mesma. Controlando a própria perna, que sem que ela percebesse já se mexia, ela também observou Dumbledore. Os olhos muito azuis do diretor passeavam de um para outro, por sobre os óculos pequenos. Finalmente falou.

'- Pelas suas expressões surpresas, devo acreditar que ainda não sabe de nada do que aconteceu. Deduzo então que é melhor eu contar logo o que aconteceu. – ele fez uma pausa, como se buscasse um jeito de melhor falar – O casarão dos Hells em Paris sofreu um ataque hoje. A mansão ainda está em pé mas...

Annie entendeu o porquê de Lílian não querer deixá-la ver o maldito jornal. A amiga talvez quisesse poupá-la, ou contar a ela de outra forma, mas agora não importava. Dumbledore retomou a palavra, agora em uma voz incisiva, porém gentil.

'- Sinto informá-los, mas seu pai, John Hells, está morto.

* * *

N/A: Querem um conselho: preparem a arca, vai acontecer um dilúvio. Eu atualizei em uma semana! OOOOHHH! Mas, falando sério, o que acontece é que a semana de provas acabou, e o bimestre foi oficialmente encerrado, o que indica que terei mais tempo para a fic.

É, eu sei que disse que teria drama/angst nesse capítulo, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Na verdade, esse capítulo nem estava nos meus planos, mas fluiu com uma facilidade tão grande que seria um insulto a mim mesma não postá-lo. Sei que está bem babaca, mas... O que eu sei é que o drama vai acontecer a partir dessa última frase desse capítulo.

Oh, claro, a senha da sala de Dumbledore, "Bunda de Trasgo", eu vi numa fic, não lembro o nome e não lembro o autor. Quem souber, diga-me, para que eu possa dar os devidos créditos.

N/A2: A questão das reviews. Eu sei que pode parecer chato ficar pedindo que vcs revisem. Mas, entendam o que as reviews significam para mim: consideração. Sabem, eu não peço reviews só por pedir. Eu quero sugestões, críticas, idéias e opiniões. Até mesmo elogios, pq não? Mas se a pessoa comenta, é pq a fic, de alguma maneira, interessou a ela. Essa pessoa não ficou simplesmente indiferente. Pode ter ficado encantada, incrédula ou até revoltada. E é aí que nós, escritores, atingimos nosso objetivo. Agora, os agradecimentos à galerinha maneira que revisou:

**Silverghost**: Ah, meu Eru! Eu quase tive um ataque! Sério! Vc deve saber que é uma das maiores "fanfiqueiras" ou melhor, _ficwriter _daqui do Fanfiction, não? Olha, foi Hades (junto com as fics da Manza), que me incentivou a escrever tb! Saber que vc pode pegar pequenas informações e idéias, e transformá-las em algo grande, é incrível.

Obrigada pelos elogios! E o Mark vai aparecer bastante ainda... ele vai meio que fazer parte da turminha principal. E Tiago e Lily ainda vão demorar pra começarem a namorar... muita água vai rolar por debaixo da ponte... Tentarei atualizar depressa, ok?

**Mylla Evans**: Oh, a quantia que eu ri com o "jeito psicopata do Mark"! hauehaeuh! Mas vc tem razão... ele é meio... psicopata... ehehe. "Gradicida" pelos elogios! E o Remo... é enrolado mesmo... mas ele vai se ajeitar, pode deixar. Tentarei colocar mais a Alice e o Frank juntos, ok? hehe. Talvez role alguma eleição pra ele participar... ah, besteira minha. Aqui está o capítulo!

**THATINHA POTTER**: Sabe, eu não imagino a Lily jogando quadribol não... não sei pq. Mas, não se preocupe, vai ter algo bem escandaloso nesse pedido de namoro, pode deixar. Olha, vou ficar te devendo a explicação do cadastro... isso pq eu fiz tudo meio às pressas, e não lembro dos passos... só o que eu lembro é que a gente tem que esperar algum tempo após feito o cadastro para poder postar. São três dias, eu acho. E a seção publicidade estará ali embaixo, ok? ;)

**Mia Moony**: Oh, cara, vc tá inchando meu ego. Sério. Mas... continua, eu gosto! Hehe. Sim, vc vai sofrer. Seu Reminho vai dar o que falar. A Lene... hm... vc vai descobrir... cedo ou tarde, isso eu garanto. Mas eu achei que vc já tinha uma pista. Sou sociável? E a Ann não é? Hm... tenho que trabalhar isso. Sim, 20 caps. E agora eu não desisto de escrever isso nem que me paguem! Acho que a Luana não leu a minha fic não... E em quem vc acha que eu me inspirei pra fazer a Lene, hein? Acho até que vc vai se reconhecer em uma situação desse capítulo. E vai querer me matar.

Fica triste com a falta de reviews não, miga! Sua fic tá legal! Vou passar nela hoje, beleza?

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon**: Eu tb adoro fics T/L! A gente tem mais... liberdade com eles. Mas, cara, eu passei na sua fic! Tá super legal, quando vc vai atualizar, hein? Tô curiosa pra saber o que vai acontecer! E vc tem talento sim! E a action T/L só vai rolar daqui a algum tempo... Tiago tem que aprender a se comportar, antes! ;)

**Cristina Melx**: Puxa, valews! Dave? Irresistível? Hm... ok, não posso dizer que não gosto dele. E não vou desistir de escrever isso aqui mesmo! Principalmente pq eu já tenho até a última frase do último capítulo na minha cabeça... agora é só passar pro pc (a parte difícil).

Sabem, acho que esse negócio de mandar todo mundo à merda está funcionando. Como disse a Mylla, poupem uma viagem à merda, certo? Heheheh. Um beijo pra quem comentou!

N/A3: Ah, agora, o Momento Outdoor da fic Exceção às Regras!

Pessoalzinho, passem na fic da minha miga Mia Moony! É T/L, mas tb vista por uma amiga da Lily. Tá bem maneira, e ela tá se esforçando pacas pra escrever. Ela atualiza quase que semanalmente! Ora, hoje, aqui na minha, foi uma exceção, não se acostumem! Mas, passem lá, ok? É uma sugestão. O nome da fic é **Liz Hollowe**.

E, a THATINHA POTTER tá procurando alguém pra fazer uma fic T/L. Quem quiser fazer parceria com ela, o e-mail tá na review que ela deixou aqui, ok?

Eu fico por aqui, até a próxima atualização! Não contem que será semana que vem, ok? he. Adiós, muchachos!


	6. Quando o Passado vem à Tona

CAPÍTULO VI – Quando o Passado Vem à Tona

'- Sinto muito informá-los, mas seu pai, John Hells, está morto.

Morto. _Morto._ A palavra reboou em seus ouvidos como o barulho de um canhão, e transportou-a momentaneamente para bem longe da sala de Dumbledore.

"Um quarto às escuras, cuja única fonte de iluminação era um abajur ao lado de uma cama. Os móveis antigos e bem conservados não passavam de sombras difusas, e não era possível ver a cor das paredes de madeira. Na cama, uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, que não devia ter mais de três anos estava sentada, ao lado de uma mulher imóvel, deitada de costas, os olhos vidrados, piscando ocasionalmente.

A palidez mórbida da mulher contrastava violentamente com seus cabelos de cor quase indefinida, uma mescla de cobre e dourado, soltos sobre o travesseiro. Seus olhos azul celeste estavam opacos, e carregados por uma expressão sofredora. A criança acariciava com a mão pequena o rosto dela, mas olhava para o outro extremo do quarto, precariamente iluminado pela luz das velas no abajur.

Ali, sentado em uma cadeira de espaldar alto e aveludado, estava um homem, de seus vinte e poucos anos, cabelos castanhos e ombros retos. Ele pousava a cabeça entre as mãos, e os cotovelos nos joelhos. Suas vestes negras e elegantes roçavam o chão, coberto por um tapete refinado.

O quarto estava impregnado por um cheiro amargo e enjoativo, quase doentio, que condizia perfeitamente com a aparência da mulher deitada. Também o silêncio no qual se encontrava era incompleto, mórbido, como se vozes sem corpo sussurrassem maldições. Meio hesitante, a menina voltou-se novamente para a mulher deitada. Tocou-lhe a mão fria, que não se moveu. Mas os olhos da mulher encontraram os da criança, e marejaram-se. Ao fechar as pálpebras, de um modo lento, conformado, em parte desejoso, duas lágrimas correram-lhe pela face.

'- Papai? – chamou a menina – Mamãe dormiu.

O homem levantou-se, e aproximou-se da cama em passos arrastados. Seu semblante era cansado, talvez chateado, e seus olhos cinzentos, desprovidos de qualquer vestígio de outra cor, detinham um brilho doentio. Mantinha um cavanhaque escuro, e uma cicatriz fina cortava sua face, da têmpora direita até o lado esquerdo do queixo. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos caprichosamente penteados, contraindo as feições bonitas ao olhar a mulher. Levou os dedos aos olhos dela, e ergueu por um momento uma das pálpebras. A criança pôde ter um vislumbre dos olhos azuis, vidrados, agora opacos, sem o brilho da vida.

'- Tua mãe não está dormindo, Ann. Ela está morta. – disse o homem, numa voz fria.

Ele deu a volta na cama, e pegou a menininha no colo. Ela agarrou-se ao pescoço do pai, que logo se desvencilhou sem muita cerimônia dos braços da filha, procurando manter o menor contato possível. Ele saiu do quarto a passos largos, ainda carregando a menina. O corpo permaneceu na cama, envolvido pela aura de morte que assolava a atmosfera do quarto. O homem fechou a pesada porta de madeira polida atrás de si, para passar a um corredor longo e reto, iluminado por archotes pendurados nas paredes. A criança passou a mão pelos olhos azul acinzentados.

'- Mamãe está no céu, papai? – perguntou, em uma voz baixa.

O rosto moreno claro do homem fechou-se em uma careta de desagrado.

'- Não diga besteiras, Ann. Não existe nenhum céu. – retrucou ele, zangado.

'- Mas... mas mamãe disse que quando as pessoas morrem, elas vão para o céu, junto dos anjinhos, que cuidam de nós. – disse a criança, em sua voz infantil, agora assustada.

'- Tua mãe sempre foi uma tola. Não dê ouvidos às bobagens inconseqüentes dela.

A menina involuntariamente abraçou o pai, que de imediato colocou-a no chão, como se o contato o repugnasse.

Os quadros pendurados no corredor de madeira assumiam uma forma amedrontadora para a garota, que os olhava de sua perspectiva diminuta, impotente. Preferia estar no colo do pai, onde as mulheres e homens com rostos severos não a olhavam de cima. Ela quase corria para acompanhar os passos largos do homem, e acabou por duas vezes tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Ficou por algum tempo em silêncio, tentando fazer sua cabecinha processar tudo o que seu pai dizia. O que era verdade então? O afirmado por sua mãe, que havia um belo lugar para onde as pessoas boas, quando morriam, iam, para ficar sempre junto de quem continuava na Terra, ou o vazio acima de todos, nenhum céu para onde se refugiar, e sem ninguém para cuidar das pessoas na Terra?

'- Se não há nenhum céu... – ela começou, hesitante – Então, onde está a minha mãe?

O homem não olhou para trás, apenas seguiu seu caminho ao mesmo passo. Parou em frente a uma porta e abriu-a. Revelou-se um cômodo escuro, e ele esperou a garota ficar na sua frente para responder, antes de empurrá-la para dentro.

'- Tua mãe não existe mais. Não há céu nem inferno. Ou melhor, há o grande inferno em que todos nós estamos enquanto vivemos. Acostume-te com isso.

'- Quando... quando vou ver mamãe de novo? – indagou ela, com voz fraca, de dentro do quarto.

'- Pare com essas perguntas idiotas, Ann. Tu não vais vê-la novamente. – disse com voz firme e repleta de desagrado, fechando então a porta.

E a garotinha ficou no escuro, impossibilitada de acender sozinha os archotes. Não compreendia nada do que seu pai falou. O que era então, a morte? De uma hora para outra, todos passávamos a não mais existir? Um grande vazio, fruto do inexistente? Ela não queria aceitar que nunca mais veria sua mãe. Continuava sem entender o sentido de tudo aquilo.

Da _morte._ Não era apenas o quarto que estava às escuras. Seus pensamentos agora também."

'- Foram os aurores? – a voz levemente trêmula de David a trouxe de volta de suas lembranças.

Seu irmão estava em pé, e ela notou que também se levantara, embora não lembrasse de ter se mexido. Os nós dos dedos do garoto estavam brancos, pela força que ele empregava em segurar a borda da escrivaninha de Dumbledore.

'- Não, Sr Hells. Foram os Comensais da Morte. Seu pai foi morto por Voldemort. – disse Dumbledore, com voz pesarosa.

Annie subitamente compreendeu o que acontecera.

'- Descobriram os desvios e as informações falsas? – perguntou ela, em voz baixa.

'- Receio que sim. Não haveria outro motivo. Também o Ministério só descobriu agora, depois da morte dele. – Dumbledore tirou dois pergaminhos de dentro de uma gaveta. Entregou-os aos dois jovens. – São cartas do Ministério, chegaram ao meu escritório pouco antes de vocês. Quero que leiam, e, se estiverem de acordo, eu lhes direi o que farão.

Ann rasgou o lacre oficial, e puxou o pergaminho de dentro do envelope. Reconheceu a letra padrão das cartas ministeriais, assim como a assinatura da chefe de Execução de Leis em Magia.

"_Prezada Srta. Hells,_

_Com o falecimento do senhor John Lawrence Hells, todos os bens iam, por direito, ao seu beneficiário, David Charles Tyler Hells. Entretanto, com a descoberta da escritura ilegal do bem imóvel localizado na Av. Diem, em Paris, está sendo movida uma ação para averiguação da legalidade do testamento assinado pelo Sr. John Hells. _

_Até o presente momento, fica declarado que o montante da conta número 89, no Banco Gringotes de Londres será repartido igualitariamente entre os únicos descendentes diretos do Sr. Hells, no caso David Charles Tyler Hells e Ann Caterine Nièu Hells. O acima determinado está de acordo com a Seção 25 do Estatuto de Execução de Leis em Magia. _

_Com as nossas sinceras condolências,_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Harriet McLenog_

_Departamento de Execução de Leis em Magia_

_Ministério da Magia"_

'- Estão de acordo? – perguntou Dumbledore, olhando de um para o outro.

Ann sacudiu os ombros, e David acenou fracamente com a cabeça.

'- Sinto terem de tratar de assuntos jurídicos nesse momento, mas o caso é urgente. Com a descoberta do papel duplo que seu pai exercia, tudo se agrava. Será necessário irem até a Av. Diem, para pegarem seus pertences pessoais e assinarem uma declaração permitindo a confiscação da casa. Infelizmente, precisam ir agora, e ficar lá até as quatro horas da tarde, quando um representante do Ministério irá ao encontro dos senhores. Posso acionar a chave de Portal? Vão ficar bem? – os óculos pequenos de Dumbledore escorregaram pelo nariz torto, e suas sobrancelhas fartas e brancas desapareceram sob o chapéu pontudo.

Annie olhou para o irmão, que tremia quase imperceptivelmente. Não achou que pudessem ter problemas com uma convivência forçada por algumas horas. Ela afirmou com a cabeça. David murmurou um "Certo" relutante.

O diretor pegou uma miniatura da estátua dos Irmãos Mágicos, que ela vira certa vez no saguão da sede do Ministério. Entregou para eles, que a seguraram juntos.

'- Não percam essa chave de Portal. Ela é oficial, e os trará de volta a Hogwarts no horário combinado.

Eles assentiram com a cabeça, e Dumbledore acionou a chave. Ann sentiu o tradicional puxão na altura do umbigo, e fechou os olhos para não ficar tonta. Assim que os abriu novamente, estava no jardim da casa, caída na grama.

David levantou-se espanando a poeira e grama das vestes, e iniciou seu caminho até a porta da frente. Ela hesitou um pouco, observando a casa que esperava ver pela última vez.

Casarão era realmente o nome perfeito para aquele lugar. De imensa área e dois andares, sua imponência ficava evidente logo ao primeiro olhar. A madeira escura e bem polida das paredes parecia não sofrer tanto a ação do tempo, apesar dos séculos atribuídos à construção. As janelas grandes e portas altas tinham entalhes artísticos, e o telhado no tradicional estilo europeu parecia ter várias chaminés. O jardim, onde a garota permanecia sentada, era bem cuidado, e a grama verde estava úmida. Porém, não havia uma única flor, apenas algumas folhagens, e altos pinheiros na parte de trás.

Annie levantou-se finalmente, e, tomando o caminho de pedras até a casa, segurou-se para não dar meia-volta e sair correndo dali. Entrou na casa e fechou a pesada porta, acionando assim os feitiços de disfarce e proteção contra trouxas existentes.

Logo que entrou no hall escuro e pisou o tapete felpudo, ela teve a mesma sensação de prisão que sempre tinha ao voltar para casa. Ouviu passos, e concluiu que David já fora até o quarto. Também ela abandonou o hall para passar à sala de visitas, que ainda continha alguns poucos sinais de luta. Compreensível: Voldemort matava da maneira mais limpa possível.

Fazendo uma análise minuciosa do aposento, ela viu que David deixara a chave de Portal sobre o console da lareira. Inapta a continuar vendo os sofás de veludo revirados, e as cadeiras da mesa de jantar quebradas, Annie subiu a escada em espiral, que levava ao pavimento superior. Passou pelo corredor longo e iluminado por archotes, até que estacou diante de uma porta. Por um momento lutou consigo mesma, em dúvida entre abrir ou não a porta do antigo quarto da sua mãe. Por fim, seu coração falou mais alto que a mente, e ela levou a mão à fechadura; infeliz, ou felizmente, ela não sabia, estava trancada. Penosamente, ela afastou-se do quarto. Aquilo lhe traria lembranças que talvez preferisse esquecer. Foi até o próprio quarto, no fim do corredor.

Girou a maçaneta de prata e, ao entrar, acendeu os archotes com um toque de varinha. Com o quarto iluminado, pôde relembrar o quão amplo era. Tudo estava como deixara: os livros espalhados, alguns rascunhos no chão e o cesto de Órion ao lado da cama. Como o resto da casa, seu quarto era decorado com um grande bom gosto, mas simples e sóbrio ao extremo. Os móveis antigos e conservados, de mogno escuro, meio avermelhado, a cama de casal com uma colcha cinzenta, de tecido macio, o armário espaçoso e seus pegadores de prata retorcida, assim como o tapete felpudo do mesmo tom da colcha.

Ela abriu as cortinas pesadas, deixando a claridade entrar. Jogou-se de costas na cama. Não queria exatamente estar ali. Não queria nada daquele lugar. Apenas livrar-se definitivamente dele. E o quanto antes. Resolveu pegar o que era seu logo. Levantou-se e foi até o armário, jogando as roupas por cima de si, acertando a mala aberta. Parou ao achar uma capa e uma camiseta que não eram suas.

'- Elfo doméstico insuportável. – murmurou.

Annie foi até o quarto de David, e abriu a porta sem sequer bater. Ao ver que o irmão também fazia as malas, adentrou no aposento, de aparência igual ao seu quarto, com a diferença de que os móveis eram de marfim, com pegadores de ônix, e a colcha da cama, verde escuro.

'- Ô, exemplo de educação, você não bate na porta antes de entrar não? – perguntou Dave, irritado, sem se voltar.

Ela encarou as costas dele, pois a cabeça estava enfiada no guarda-roupas.

'- Ah, não enche. O idiota do Sucky se enganou de armário outra vez. Isso é seu. – ela atirou as roupas na cabeça do garoto, que se livrou delas, impaciente.

'- Ótimo. Ao menos o elfo agora está morto.

'- O que? Mataram Sucky? – perguntou ela, recostando-se no batente da porta.

'- Já não era sem tempo. – respondeu David, jogando as roupas na mala - Aquele inútil estava cada dia mais cego. Mas o cadáver está na cozinha, acho que ninguém encontrou. Se quiser dar uma olhada... só aviso que não achei a cabeça dele ainda. Agora se manda daqui, já infectou o ar suficientemente.

Ela deu de ombros e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Ignorando a sugestão de ver o elfo decapitado, Annie decidiu por fazer algo que nunca pudera quando o pai ainda vivia: explorar o porão. Não que ela esperasse que houvesse algo interessante, mas pelo menos alguns daqueles artefatos das trevas deveria ter, afinal, o que esperar do porão de um Comensal do círculo íntimo de Voldemort?

Ela desceu a escada em espiral, e, depois, uma outra escada de pedra, que dava para as masmorras. Ao atingir os últimos degraus, o ar gelado e pútrido assaltou seus sentidos. Percorreu o corredor estreito e baixo com a varinha acesa, e a capa junto do corpo. Passou por diversas salas, que mais pareciam cavernas, e ela tinha uma vaga idéia sobre seu uso.

Annie abriu a rústica porta de madeira de uma das salas, e adentrou o cômodo escuro. Com um toque de varinha, acendeu os archotes. A sala tinha suas paredes de pedra nuas, e, no centro, uma espécie de tábua grande e inclinada, com correntes pesadas e grossas que terminavam em algemas presas nos quatro cantos. O chão em torno desse lugar era manchado por sangue seco, como se o local ali houvesse sido pintado com uma tinta macabra. Um cheiro nauseante desprendia-se do chão, e, assim que atingiu suas narinas, Ann teve a impressão de que liberou algum dispositivo em seu cérebro, pois ela via nitidamente o que presenciou ali há oito anos.

"Seus passos ecoavam altos no corredor de pedra. Havia alguém em seu encalço, mas ela não se importava. Continuou correndo, guiada pelos gritos de sofrimento, que ecoavam de maneira mórbida através das paredes. Chegou ao fim do corredor, onde havia uma porta entreaberta. Ficou momentaneamente estática com a cena que se fazia presente diante de seus olhos.

'- Ótimo, se não queres colaborar... serei obrigado a lhe apresentar nova dose de incentivo.

Ann viu seu pai rodeando a estranha tábua com correntes como se fosse um leão esperando o momento certo de atacar sua vítima. Com os pulsos e tornozelos presos pelas correntes, estava um homem já idoso, que ela havia visto no jornal, cujo nome era Romen Dearborn. Ele mantinha a cabeça pendendo molemente sobre o pescoço, e seu rosto enrugado estava lívido. Havia uma pequena poça de sangue que saía do local onde as correntes o prendiam, e também suas vestes claras estavam manchadas de vermelho. John Hells fez um movimento com a varinha, sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

As correntes esticaram-se, levando junto o corpo do homem. A força empregada de lados contrários esticou ao máximo os músculos do velho, que jogou a cabeça para trás; seus olhos escuros girando nas órbitas. O horrendo grito de dor chegou aos ouvidos da garota, e só serviu para que ela não tivesse coragem alguma de se mover. Seu pai, num passo leve, pisando sobre o sangue empoçado, aproximou-se de Dearborn.

'- Como? – perguntou ele, quando o outro murmurou algo quase inaudível. – Mas isso é ótimo! Os filhos da puta não perdem por esperar. Obrigado por colaborar, Dearborn. Sinto muito, mas acho que tu não me serás mais útil.

Fez novo movimento da varinha; imediatamente as correntes encurtaram-se rapidamente, e a boca do homem abriu-se em um grito mudo, antes que o som da carne se rasgando e dos ossos partindo invadisse a mente de Ann, e voltasse para assaltá-la durante seus pesadelos nos próximos dias. De maneira lenta e gradativa, vários ponto das vestes do velho se encharcaram de sangue, principalmente na região das juntas dos braços e pernas. Seu corpo pendeu mole, morto, seguro sobre a tábua apenas pelas correntes, e, talvez, algum nervo, uma vez que parecia que sua carne virara uma mera pasta avermelhada.

O sangue que agora escorria abundante pelo chão chegou até a sola dos sapatos de John Hells. Ann subitamente sentiu sua voz voltando, junto com a sanidade de sua mente.

'- Você o matou. VOCÊ O MATOU! – ela viu-se berrando com toda a força que ainda tinha nos pulmões.

Seu pai virou-se para a porta, deixando de observar o cadáver. Sua expressão tornou-se colérica rapidamente, e até a longa cicatriz empalideceu junto ao resto do rosto.

'- O que tu estás fazendo aqui? David, _tire-a daqui agora_! TIRE-A DAQUI, GAROTO!

David saiu do transe no qual também se encontrava até agora. Ele havia seguido-a até as masmorras, mas esquecera-se de impedi-la de ver o que não devia.

Com esforço, conseguiu arrastá-la das masmorras, com os gritos de "Assassino!" da irmã reverberando nas paredes de pedra. Ao ser trancada no quarto, ela caiu de joelhos, nauseada, chorando em meio ao vômito, que lhe vinha em jatos, sujando o tapete cinzento."

'- Ei, aberração, o que você está fazendo? – pela segunda vez naquele dia, a voz de David a acordou de seu transe.

Ela voltou-se lentamente para o garoto, parado a porta. Talvez sua expressão não fosse das melhores, pela cara que Dave fizera.

'- Você vai vomitar? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Annie chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando fazer as lembranças se dissolverem. Em vez de responder, bateu a varinha num pequeno buraco no chão, abaixo da tábua de tortura, e uma tampa de madeira se revelou. Com um novo movimento de varinha, abriu-a, mostrando uma passagem que permitia a entrada de uma pessoa magra, seguida de uma escada estreita.

'- Espera! Sabes que não podes entrar aí! – subitamente a voz do irmão tomou o timbre da de seu pai, assim como o sotaque francês suave. Na realidade, ela parecia estar vendo uma versão mais jovem de seu pai, parada à sua frente.

'- E quem vai me impedir? Vai me torturar, _irmãozinho_? Aproveite, estamos no lugar certo. – ela disse, venenosa, sem conseguir esconder o mesmo sotaque. – Cai na real, Dave. Papai está morto, não há motivos para não entrar ali.

'- Não acho que seja aconselhável entrar ali. – comentou ele.

'- Já entrou, por acaso? – ela perguntou, e, diante da negativa, continuou – Então. Sei que é tão curioso quanto eu. Mas, se está com medo, não posso fazer nada...

O desafio implícito pareceu surtir efeito, pois David cerrou as sobrancelhas, e levantou a cabeça, numa pose pedante. Ann sabia que não seria tão difícil para ele impedi-la de entrar (Ela tinha sua varinha, mas não sabia de metade das maldições que ele dominava), portanto, era melhor fazê-lo a acompanhar.

'- Medo. Vai ver quem é que tem medo, quando uma acromântula gigante for querer você para o lanche. Vou apenas para poder te empurrar por algum armário sumidouro que tenha lá embaixo.

Tomando a frente, David começou a descer pela escada precária, com os degraus rangendo sob seus pés. Annie seguiu-o, com a varinha acesa, e deixou o alçapão aberto, por precaução.

Desceram no mínimo sessenta degraus, quando, finalmente, a luz da varinha do garoto iluminou uma parede de madeira.

'- Ah, que ótimo. Beco sem saída. _Tem_ que ter alguma coisa aqui embaixo! – Ann ouviu-o resmungar.

'- Não tem nenhuma porta ou maçaneta não? – perguntou ela, tentando ver por sobre os ombros do irmão.

'- Não estou vendo nada, então, é óbvio que não tem! Acha que papai seria estúpido o suficiente para deixar uma maçaneta bem à vista? Você só pode ter herdado a burrice da sua mãe. – murmurou ele, irritado.

Sem querer perder tempo com ofensas, Ann puxou-o para o lado, e pôs-se a examinar a parede maciça, à procura de algum nó ou saliência.

'- Como você é idiota, hein? Não tem nada aí.

'- Então, Sr. Eu Me Acho o Tal e Sou o Todo Poderoso, tem alguma sugestão para que possamos abrir essa joça? Algum feitiço útil no repertório de Magia Negra? – disse Ann, cruzando os braços.

'- Você chegou tarde na distribuição de cérebros? Se jogarmos um feitiço aqui, ele pode ricochetear, ou ainda, fazer tudo isso desabar. Nunca ouviu falar de proteção anti-feitiço não? Sai da frente que eu vou arrombar essa coisa. – falou David, tomando espaço para chutar a parede.

Ann, desesperada, agarrou-o pelos ombros, atrapalhando a investida contra a madeira.

'- Se eu cheguei tarde, você sequer foi buscar um cérebro! Se você chutar, aí sim isso aqui vem abaixo! Eu não quero morrer soterrada, mas, se você quer, espere até que eu suba para exercitar seu caratê!

Na pressa de não deixar o garoto chutar a parede, Ann acabou por derrubar sua varinha na escada, quando foi procurá-la, viu que esta havia parado com a ponta para baixo, encaixada num pequeno buraco redondo, imperceptível, em um degrau. Segurou-a e puxou, porém, quando a retirou do buraco, a parede de madeira dissolveu-se, virando um montinho de cinzas no chão. Ao mesmo tempo, a tampa de madeira do alçapão se fechou sozinha, aumentando a escuridão do corredor. Os dois garotos apenas ficaram parados, atônitos.

'- Às vezes seu jeito estabanado serve para alguma coisa, aberração. – comentou David, pulando por cima das cinzas.

'- Merlin... é coincidência demais. – murmurou Ann, acendendo a varinha e entrando também no cômodo.

Era obviamente um porão; o chão de madeira velha estava empoeirado, e também uma grossa camada de pó cobria as muitas caixas e livros espalhados em vários cantos. Havia uma pequena janela, a qual, Ann pôde constatar assim que tentou abrir, estava emperrada e suja.

'- _Alorromora_! – proferiu ela, e a Janela abriu-se com um estrondo.

Uma réstia de sol iluminou fracamente um amontoado de vidros, que lhe chamou a atenção. Após assoprar parte da poeira que havia se acumulado, ela viu-se diante de tubos de ensaio, balões, termômetros e todo o tipo de objeto vítreo utilizado para experiências químicas. Animada, começou a retirar os vidros da caixa de madeira, e acabou por descobrir um livro grosso e tão pesado que ela suspeitou haver algo mais que páginas nele. Passou a manga das vestes para lustrar a capa, e, aos poucos, um dragão esculpido em prata, com as asas e a boca aberta, revelou-se contra o couro negro e intacto da capa do livro.

Ainda boquiaberta com a riqueza de detalhes do dragão, ela percebeu que havia uma inscrição no canto direito do livro; eram as letras W.H. gravadas também em prata. Tentou abrir o livro, mas este parecia emperrado. Resolveu então, diminuir o livro e a caixa com os objetos, para que coubessem em seu bolso. Queria examiná-los melhor, uma outra hora.

'- Hey! Ah, olha só isso! – chamou David, animado, do outro extremo do quarto.

'- O que foi? – perguntou ela, aproximando-se.

'- Isso! – ele jogou uma espécie de besouro de ouro no dorso da mão dela.

Batendo as pinças metálicas, o escaravelho fez um furo na sua pele, e provavelmente teria adentrado na carne, caso ela não tivesse jogado-o longe com um tapa.

'- AAAIIII! SEU IDIOTA! – berrou ela para David, que rolava no chão de tanto rir. – Isso. Dói. Seu. Retardado! – começou a atacar o garoto com uma espécie de guarda-chuva desengonçado, que estava jogado ao chão.

'- Pára com isso! Tá louca? Esse... uau! – ele parou a frase no meio, olhando para o suposto guarda chuva.

A coisa abriu as asas, e demonstrou ser um enorme morcego, preso em um cabo, que começou a se debater e mostrar os dentes pontiagudos.

'- Gah! Nada aqui é inofensivo não? – ela arremessou o morcego para trás de algumas caixas.

'- Oh! Isso aqui é uma mina de ouro! – murmurou David, com os olhos brilhando.

Ignorando o irmão, que agora começava a remexer uma estante, ela voltou o olhar para uma pequena caixa de cetim branco, que jazia em uma cadeira velha. Tomou-a nas mãos, e com delicadeza abriu a tampa. Dentro ela viu algumas jóias; anéis, colares e pulseiras, que ela reconheceu como de sua mãe. Com um aperto no peito, ela retirou o colar que sabia ser o preferido dela: uma corrente fina, prateada, que terminava em um delicado pingente de cristal, em forma de lua minguante. Dentro do cristal, uma espécie de líquido azul cintilante estava sempre em movimento, emprestando ao colar brilho próprio.

Apertou-o firmemente na mão, para depois colocá-lo no bolso: não deixaria aquilo se perder. Queria ter alguma lembrança de sua mãe.

Passaram mais algumas horas no porão, até que o horário marcado com o representante do Ministério chegou, e eles tiveram que subir. Tudo o que tiveram que fazer foi responder algumas perguntas, assinar papéis, e confirmar que eram realmente maiores de idade perante a lei bruxa. Depois disso, acionaram a chave de portal, que os levou de volta a Hogwarts.

'- Bem – começou David, enquanto caminhavam por um corredor – Acho que agora é o fim.

'- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Ann.

'- Não sei, me sinto estranho. Vai sentir falta dele? – indagou o garoto, hesitante.

Ela ponderou a pergunta. Não sentiria falta de seu pai, e sentia um ligeiro remorso por estar aliviada com a morte repentina dele. Tinha a impressão de que as coisas agora iriam se encaminhar.

'- Não. – respondeu, sinceramente – Não tenho motivos para isso.

Ela deu de ombros, e subitamente se permitiu um leve sorriso. David parecia resignado, quando retribuiu o sorriso, relutante. Ela voltou-se, e começou a vencer a distância que a separava de seus amigos, sentados sob uma faia, no jardim. Como não tinha sorte, lá estava, além das suas quatro amigas e dos Marotos, Mark Lovegood. Mas, pensou Ann, o que importava realmente? O tempo dos ressentimentos havia passado.

* * *

N/A: Saudações, terrestres! Aqui está a atualização. Peço perdão se esse capítulo ficou mais parecendo parte de uma história original, e não uma fic, mas, eu simplesmente precisava escrevê-lo. É que a história dos Hells e o casarão habitam minha imaginação há um bom tempo, e eu queria descrevê-los. Enfim, sei que sou a rainha da embromação, porque preenchi várias páginas praticamente apenas com narrações. Se ficou chato (acho que sim), sinto muito. Não foi chato para mim escrever. Ah, e, para não dar confusão, as lembranças da Ann estão entre aspas, mas acho que vcs já perceberam isso.

N/A2: Essa fic é baseada em fatos reais, ok? Não, não que meu pai seja comensal, ou eu more num casarão, ou ainda tenha amigos animagos. Não. Mas, bem, algumas situações foram baseadas em histórias vividas por mim, ou pelas pessoas à minha volta. Como, por exemplo, o Momento Pino de Boliche da Lene, no capítulo passado, foi minha miga Mia Moony que sofreu, na quinta série. O garoto que a derrubou se chama Carlos, e eu não sei se ele lembra disso, mas, não importa.

Agradecimentos – Parte I

Ao técnico de informática; que é um anjo que veio socorrer os pcs necessitados, e não deixou os meus arquivos irem até a cucuia.

Aos caras que promoveram um curso para os professores durante dias de aula; pois sem aqueles dois dias de folga esse capítulo teria empacado como burro diante de água. (? Não perguntem)

Ao cara que inventou o computador; na minha opinião deveria ser santificado.

Ao cara que inventou a Internet; pois anjos existem, e esse é um deles.

Ao Bill Gates, também, porque sem o Windows eu teria de utilizar o Linux, e eu não gosto do Linux.

Ao cara que inventou a escrita; gênio indomável. (pfff. Hauehaue!)

E chega. Agradecer cansa.

* * *

Agradecimentos – Parte II A saga continua.

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon**: Tiago vai se comportar, não esquenta. Mas vai demorar um pouquinho ainda... uma espera não tão grande. Sua fic só vai ser continuada depois do sexto livro? Affe! Que pena! Putz, eu até pensei, mas não sei que rumo vc quer dar à ela. Do tipo, trama, shippers e tals... se eu tiver alguma idéia, te aviso, ok?

**Adriana Black**: Puxa, valeu! Gosto da Ann tb, mas, por incrível que pareça, ela não é minha preferida o.O hehe. E... o shipper principal é realmente Ann/Sirius, mesmo que eu ainda não tenha deixado tão explícito. Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Mylla Evans**: Sirius? Psicopata? Tadinho! Não, ele apenas segue seus instintos "caninos" hehe. E tenho uma teoria de base puramente científica para a fixação nessas traseiras, em particular. Bunda do Hagrid: Nos impressiona devido ao tamanho, podendo ser usada em situações de metáfora como um comparativo de superioridade. Bunda dos trasgos: São "interessantes" devido à situação bizarra que imaginamos ao dizer "bunda de trasgo". Suponho que seja algo desprivilegiado de graciosidade, mas provido de hilariedade.

Adorei o negócio das bombas de bosta naturais! Permite que eu faça uma referência a isso em capítulos posteriores? Hehe. Vc não precisa ir à merda não. Mas se quiser doar a passagem, tem gente que precisa... hauahua! Para seqüestrar o Lou vc terá que passar sobre o meu cadáver! GRAAUR! ELE É MEU! EU CHEGUEI ANTES! MWHAUAHAUAH! Mas eu posso alugar ele pra vc... aceita? Hauehaue!

Suas reviews não são inúteis! Eu já comentei que morro de rir (considere um elogio)com elas? Já levei até um esporro por estar gargalhando no meio da aula de informática. Nunca mais abro meus e-mails no curso, hehe. OH, eu adoro assistir Inuyasha, e AMO o Sesshy! Acho que tenho algum tipo de tara por vilões. E eu estou superando o trauma de morar em SC... não que eu não goste daqui, mas sinto saudade do meu Paranazinho.

**Silverluck**: EU te inspirei? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Euzinha? Uau! Tô podendo! Hauehaue! Obrigada! Espera, minha fic? Perfeitosa? Meu ego tá inchando... Os McKinnon... eu sei o que eles são! Mas não vou dizer! Mwhauahau! Mas não foi apenas vc que ficou curiosa não... olha, quer um conselho? Esquece o Animais Fantásticos. Hehe. Não precisa ir à merda não. É impressão minha, ou vcs estão evitando esse lugar? Hauehaue! M-morte? Eeeeuu? Chuinf! digita furiosamente, para não sofrer ataque letal

**Mia Moony**: Oh, miguinha! Saudades? Ah... vc sabe que tenho uma espécie de trava com esse negócio de sentimentos, mas... eu tb! Saudades! chuinf Não me faça chorar! Ah! Sim, discuti com o Carlos. Não lembro pq. Já dei os créditos, e não tinha dado antes por achar que vc ia preferir se manter no anonimato. E estou realmente tentando fazer a Lene parecida com vc, pq, bem, é um jeito de matar a saudade. E vc já sabe o que a Lene tem, abelhuda! Estragou minha surpresa! Mas eu ajudei... só... segredo, hein? Haueha! Sabe, acho que vc vai concordar comigo, o real dono da aparência do Mark é... inimaginável! Quanto à sua crise... eu queria fazer ela passar! Mas acabei piorando as coisas. Foi mal. Ooohhnnn! Bidi! Fofa! Vc quer me deixar deprê? Fiquei 'mocionada! Brigada!

**Cristina Melx**: Obrigada! Mil vezes obrigada! Quando eu digo que vcs estão deixando minha auto estima lá em cima... All right! Estou continuando! Hehe.

**Roberta**: Ora, reviews não têm como ficar um lixo! São a opinião dos leitores! E realmente, quando vc escreve e ninguém comenta, dá a impressão de descaso. Mas minha fic já está sendo indicada? Uau! Que bom que vc está gostando! E acho que a coisa mais legal das fics é vc poder brincar com os personagens, atribuir características e ações não reveladas nos livros. Fazê-los adolescentes é incrível! Estou nas alturas por ter ganho mais uma leitora!

Um enorme beijo pra todo mundo que comentou! Vocês fazem a alegria de qualquer um! Continuem comentando, para não precisar ir à merda, falou? Hehe. Vou ficando por aqui, e até a próxima atualização, ok? Bye, people!


	7. Confusão de Sentimentos

CAPÍTULO XII – Confusão de sentimentos

'- Vocês tomam nota das matérias para mim, então? Não quero sair prejudicado nos NIEMs, e aulas perdidas não vão me ajudar nisso. – dizia Remo Lupin para Sirius e Tiago.

Já estava na hora do treino de quadribol, e Remo falava-lhes na beirada do campo. Ann e Lene aproximaram-se.

'- Ué... não vai à aula, Remo? – perguntou Ann.

Remo pareceu embaraçado. Foi Tiago quem respondeu.

'- Bem, Remo vai faltar essa semana, porque, hm, uma tia dele morreu.

'- De novo? – perguntou Lene, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

'- De novo o que? – disse Remo, meio agressivo.

A garota cruzou os braços, acabando por abraçar sua vassoura.

'- Sua tia morreu de novo? Ela não havia morrido direito ou todos na sua família ressuscitam? Que não seja isso, pois a humanidade sofreria com você ressuscitando a toda hora, Lupin.

'- Não é da sua conta, McKinnon.

'- Também não era da sua conta saber onde estive no primeiro dia do ano letivo. Você é adepto da política "Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço."?

Sirius interviu.

'- Na verdade, são três irmãs, que moram em Nevada. Sabe aquele tipo de tia solteirona? O Aluado aqui tem três. Ou, pelo menos, tinha, agora tem só... uma ou duas. Uma, eu acho. – disse ele, contando nos dedos.

'- Passamos as matérias pra você, Aluado. Só não conte com História da Magia, pra isso, peça a Lily. Agora, andem, porque temos treino e não posso perder um minuto sequer com conversa fiada. – falou Tiago de modo rápido, sinalizando para eles montarem nas vassouras.

'- Vai voltar quando, Lupin? – indagou Lene, observando minuciosamente sua vassoura.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, admirado. Quando percebeu o silêncio, a garota tratou de esclarecer.

'- Quero saber quanto tempo terei pra planejar seu assassinato.

Remo abriu a boca, indignado, mas Tiago berrou, já no alto.

'- Eu adoraria ver um barraco, mas precisamos treinar, sabem?

Annie saiu tranqüilamente do vestiário feminino, onde já havia tomado um bom banho após o treino, treino esse que correra perfeitamente bem. O time estava bem entrosado, e cometendo poucos deslizes. Se continuassem assim, o primeiro jogo contra a Corvinal seria fácil.

'- _Mother's gonna make all your nightmares come true…- _cantarolava ela baixinho, ao passar pelo vestiário masculino.

Subitamente foi puxada para dentro por alguém. Ouviu o barulho de uma porta se fechando, e uma varinha acendendo. Deparou-se com Sirius, de cabelos molhados e quase totalmente vestido. Tinha a camisa aberta, e essa estava meio úmida, dando a impressão de ele ter se vestido às pressas.

'- Sirius, o que aconteceu? É o vestiário masculino, ou melhor, o armário do vestiário masculino! – exclamou ela, encarando o rapaz que gesticulava exasperado, pedindo silêncio.

'- Calma! Quietinha, por favor. Não deixe _eles_ – aqui ele fez um cômico gesto, apontando o vestiário, onde os garotos estavam – ouvirem isso. É que eu... hum, preciso de um favor.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédula. Sirius Black pedindo-lhe um favor? Era verdade que ele estava muito embaraçado, mas, ainda assim...

'- Depende muito – começou ela. – Quem tenho que matar?

Sirius riu em tom baixo.

'- É um pouquinho mais complicado que isso. É que, bem, você é uma garota, certo?

'- Nossa! Como ele é inteligente! – exclamou ela para o teto e acrescentou, sarcasticamente – Pretende fazer algo contra mim com essa informação?

'- Talvez... ah, o que eu quero dizer, é que você entende de coisas de garotas, não é? – perguntou ele, esperançoso.

'- Bem, não posso dizer que sou totalmente amiga da minha raça, mas, sim, entendo um pouco. Pretende virar garota e não sabe como me dizer, Sirius?

Ele acabou por rir junto dela.

'- Ora, falando sério, preciso de algumas dicas! Você sabe que não me dou muito bem com questões amorosas, mas... acho que estou a fim de uma garota.

Ela recebeu essa informação com um estranho impacto no fundo do estômago. Ignorando o zumbido irritante em seus ouvidos, ela ainda respondeu, com tanta frieza que assustou-se com si mesma.

'- No que exatamente você precisa de ajuda?

'- Bem, eu não sei exatamente como... _chegar_ na garota. Convidá-la pra sair, ou conversar com ela.

'- Não seja rude, não a destrate, seja gentil e confiável. Não vá muito depressa, nem tão devagar. Seja engraçado, mas não palhaço. Seja agradável, animado, doce, e não seja meloso. Satisfeito?

Ela falou tudo aquilo muito depressa, para evitar insistência, e poder sair logo dali, antes que sua dor de cabeça piorasse. Já levara a mão à fechadura do armário, quando não conseguiu refrear a pergunta, que ela sabia que assolaria ainda mais seu humor.

'- Apenas posso... saber quem é?

'- Lucy Bosworth, sextanista da Lufa Lufa. – respondeu Sirius, prontamente.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

'- Esqueça tudo o que eu disse, Sirius. Apenas diga um "olá" e ela se jogará em seus braços.

Juntando toda a dignidade que pensava ainda possuir ela abriu a porta do armário e saiu dali para um vestiário agora vazio. Fez o caminho de volta para o castelo, mas agora não cantava, apenas se segurava para não quebrar sua vassoura ao meio.

Novamente Ann estava com a cabeça metida dentro do malão, procurando algo para vestir em meio à desordem total. Finalmente tirou de lá uma camiseta escura de mangas longas e apressou-se em vesti-la.

'- Annie, pelo amor de Merlin, arrume a gola dessa blusa! – ralhou Lily, que escovava os cabelos com paciência.

Ann parou de tentar vestir a calça jeans e jogar as roupas de volta ao malão ao mesmo tempo, para lançar um olhar de censura à amiga.

'- Lil, estou sem tempo até de fazer xixi, então por que diabos você acha que eu tenho tempo de arrumar a gola de uma blusa? Agora anda, ou vão fechar os portões.

Sem sequer pentear os cabelos, Annie puxou Lily pelo braço e a arrastou até o salão comunal, sob protestos da ruiva. Juntaram-se a Marlene e Jade no Salão Principal, de onde foram caminhando até Hogsmeade. O que Ann não pôde deixar de notar, foi que Alice simplesmente sumira, desde o dia anterior. Saíra do dormitório antes mesmo de elas acordarem.

'- Hey, Lene, o que tanto olha? – indagou Jade.

Marlene estava parada na calçada, olhando para o outro lado da rua, com uma expressão vidrada. Acompanhando o olhar da amiga, Ann viu uma vitrine de loja de artigos esportivos, com várias vassouras e uniformes expostos. Na frente da loja estavam dois garotos conversando, e uma mulher atarefada com suas sacolas de compras.

'- Ah, nada. Só achei aquela vassoura incrível. – respondeu ela, tirando os olhos da vitrine.

'- Qual, aquela preta de cerdas prateadas? Estilosa. – disse Annie, contorcendo-se para ver a vassoura por além dos ombros de um dos garotos.

'- Credo! – objetou Lily – Gostar de ver vassouras. Que graça tem isso?

'- Bem, Lil, eu já esperava esse tipo de reação insensível da sua parte. Óbvio que você não se importa com a suavidade de um vôo, com a beleza de um cabo bem polido, ou a maciez de cerdas aparadas. – comentou Ann.

'- Sabe, você fez um discurso digno de Tiago Potter. E não foi um elogio. Mas, no mundo trouxa, as vassouras só servem pra varrer. – tornou a ruiva.

'- Bem, Lily, você não parecia estar varrendo, quando eu apareci de surpresa na sua casa, nas férias. Ou muito me engano, ou aquela era uma tentativa frustrada de dançar bolero com a vassoura de palha. – disse Jade, com fingida seriedade.

Todas riram, menos Lene, que voltara à admiração silenciosa da vitrine. A mulher com as sacolas já estava muito à frente, mas os dois garotos continuavam lá. O mais magro, de cabelos claros e curtos olhou na direção delas, no que Marlene corou e imediatamente pareceu muito interessada nas próprias unhas.

'- Ooohh! Eu senti um clima? O mundo vai acabar, pois Marlene McKinnon está interessada num garoto! – exclamou Annie, debochadamente.

'- Como a vassoura é interessante, não, garotas? – disse Lily, irônica.

'- Realmente, Lene, aquela vassoura de cerdas claras que acabou de apontar pra você é muito bonita! – opinou Jade, também irônica.

'- O que você acha de irmos olhar a vassoura mais de perto, hein, Lene? – perguntou Annie, e, sem esperar resposta, começou a puxar Marlene pelo braço.

'- NÃO! - berrou a garota, tentando se desvencilhar da amiga – Vocês estão loucas? Não vou ver vassoura nenhuma! Daqui eu não saio!

'- Ah, vai! Vamos lá, nem que seja só pra olhar! Ele parece ter gostado de você! – disse Lily, persuasiva.

'- Não. – Lene agarrara-se a uma árvore, para não ser arrastada dali.

'- Lene...

'- Não, Lily!

'- É medo?

'- Não, Ann, só não quero!

'- Se ele gostou de você, e você dele, qual o problema em conversar com o cara?

'- Jade, quem disse que eu gostei dele? Aliás, nós não temos que comprar as tais vestes para o baile? Então, estamos perdendo tempo. Vamos logo. – disse Marlene, decidida.

Ann parou com os esforços de tentar desenroscar a amiga do tronco da árvore, ao qual se agarrara como se dele dependesse sua vida. Vendo que muitas pessoas as olhavam curiosas, por conta dos gritos, e, talvez também porque não era tão comum uma garota dependurar-se a uma árvore na rua, ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça, e iniciou o caminho até a Trapobelo, que ficava a umas duas quadras dali. Logo as outras juntaram-se a ela, e, por algum tempo, o único som que se ouvia era seus passos quebrando as folhas secas do chão.

'- Ele estava rindo. – disse Lily, abruptamente.

'- Quem? – perguntou Ann.

'- O garoto. O garoto estava rindo, enquanto tentávamos tirar Lene daquela árvore.

'- Não o culpo. – murmurou Marlene. – Deve ter pensado que somos loucas.

'- Ele por acaso está errado? – indagou Jade, bem humorada.

Elas riram, e fizeram o resto do percurso conversando banalidades, e gargalhando escandalosamente. Annie notou vagamente o quão idiotas todas elas podiam ser, quando não se preocupavam em medir as palavras. Talvez tanto quanto os Marotos. Sorriu com isso, concluindo, como tantas vezes já concluíra ao achar que estava sendo escandalosa demais, que eram adolescentes, e, se não fizessem besteiras agora, quando fariam? Nem mesmo os discursos da Profa. Minerva sobre responsabilidade a deixavam culpada.

Marlene, talvez a mais contida delas, apontou a loja de roupas, fazendo as outras pararem. Elas entraram, e Annie viu-se dentro de uma das mais fantásticas lojas em que já estivera. Era muito espaçosa, pintada de cores fortes, onde o laranjado predominava. Dezenas de fileiras de cabides estavam suspensos no ar por mágica, dividindo as roupas em diversas categorias, que iam desde fantasias até roupas trouxas. As velas coloridas davam ao ambiente um ar acolhedor, e os vendedores eram excessivamente simpáticos.

Em pouco tempo, Annie achou o que queria: um vestido de época longo, cuja barra arrastava cerca de cinco centímetros no chão, de mangas compridas e um decote quadrado. Tinha bordados em fio de prata pelo corpete e na barra, e era de um azul petróleo, o qual, ela constatou tristemente, acentuava a clareza de sua pele. Conformada, e também sem paciência de provar mais algum vestido, acabou por comprar esse mesmo, e também sapatos fechados, da mesma cor, e um salto discreto.

Lily provava agora o sétimo vestido, e Jade e Lene também não haviam encontrado ainda algo a seu contento. Cansada de esperar, Annie acabou por avisar às amigas que iria comprar o que precisava, e as encontraria mais tarde, no Três Vassouras. Pagou os vinte galeões que o vestido e o sapato lhe custaram, e saiu para a rua apinhada de estudantes eufóricos. Bastou dar apenas uma olhada para o céu para saber que logo choveria. Sendo assim, tratou de fazer o que tinha de fazer logo.

Deu uma rápida passada numa loja de artigos para quadribol, onde comprou um líquido especial para polir vassouras, e também uma espécie de chave para regular a precisão do toque de direção, pois quando inclinava-se para a esquerda, sua vassoura desregulada virava para a direita. Comprou também uma pena nova e um tinteiro, até que finalmente resolveu ir até o Três Vassouras, crendo que as garotas já deviam ter acabado o ritual de escolher vestidos.

Quando pisou fora da loja, um pingo de chuva atingiu seu nariz. Logo muitos deles vieram, até virarem uma chuva torrencial. Ela fez um pequeno feitiço para diminuir suas compras e impermeabilizá-las, fazendo-as caber no bolso e ganhou a rua. Sem se importar com o molhado, Annie caminhava devagar, imersa em seus pensamentos confusos. Seus cabelos molhados escorriam sobre o rosto, e as roupas encharcadas tornaram-se pesadas.

O barulho ensurdecedor das trovoadas e dos grossos pingos de água batendo no chão a impediam de ouvir muita coisa, portanto, assustou-se ao sentir uma mão quente em seu ombro gelado. Voltou-se e viu à sua frente um par de olhos azuis brilhantes. Mark Lovegood mantinha no rosto seu habitual sorriso calmo, e estava também todo encharcado. Na verdade, a visão do garoto fez Annie rir: Mark arregaçara as calças até os joelhos, e seus tênis pareciam ter sido consertados com fita adesiva cinzenta, daquelas que os trouxas usam. Mas o que mais estava fora de contexto ali era um cinto de couro preto, que, ao invés de estar em seu lugar habitual – a cintura – estava afivelado em torno da cabeça do rapaz. Annie, contra vontade, sorriu.

'- Para onde você está indo? – perguntou ele, em tom baixo, mas ela conseguiu escutar.

'- Três Vassouras. – respondeu ela, no mesmo tom.

'- É. Eu também. Estava procurando Xilótopos no lago de Hogsmeade, sabe. – Mark mostrou um estranho objeto que segurava, semelhante a uma vara de pescar com um vidro redondo na ponta.

'- Xi... quem? – indagou ela, confusa.

Mark sorriu. Correu a mão pelos cabelos molhados, mas ainda assim espetados.

'- Xilótopos. Seres serpentínideos que moram no fundo de rios lodosos, e aparecem principalmente no outono. Como o Monstro do Lago Ness. – esclareceu ele.

'- Ora, isso não existe! – protestou Annie, aumentando o tom da voz.

'- Existe sim.

'- Alguém tem provas de que existe? – perguntou ela, com as mãos na cintura.

'- Alguém tem provas de que não existe? – rebateu Mark.

Annie deixou cair as mãos.

'- Ora, é impossível discutir com você. – constatou finalmente.

Por algum tempo caminharam em um silêncio confortável, observando a chuva lavar as ruas e arrastar as folhas caídas das calçadas. Ao passarem pelo Madame Pudifoot Annie olhou casualmente para a vitrine, e a cena que viu fez seu estômago revirar: Sirius Black e Lucy Bosworth estavam juntos, sentados à uma mesa da frente. Sirius estava de costas, e ela não pôde ver sua expressão, mas Lucy falava sem parar, parecendo muito animada. Imediatamente, Ann andou mais depressa, tentando não ser vista, nem ver algo que estragaria ainda mais o seu dia. Já havia passado da cafeteria, quando Mark disse, em voz baixa.

'- Deve ser difícil para você, não?

'- Do que está falando? – inquiriu ela, meio agressiva demais.

'- Você sabe, passar por aqui justo nessa hora. Isso é o que chamam de estar no lugar errado, na hora errada.

'- Mas que d... – Ann interrompeu sua fala, pois ouvira a voz de Sirius gritar seu nome.

Estacou. Voltou-se lentamente, prendendo a bílis amarga que subira pela sua garganta. Tentou sorrir.

'- Olá, Sirius.

'- Oi, Ann, oi, Mark. Pra onde está indo, Ann? – perguntou ele, agora embaixo da chuva, como os outros dois.

'- Três Vassouras. – respondeu ela, simplesmente.

'- Ótimo! Vamos com vocês! – exclamou Sirius, mas, subitamente, pareceu perceber algo, pois ficou embaraçado – Eu... não estou atrapalhando nada, estou?

Ele olhou de Annie para Mark, e quem respondeu foi o rapaz, com sua habitual placidez.

'- Absolutamente. Encontramo-nos por acaso, e apenas estamos indo para o mesmo lugar.

Sirius sorriu um sorriso exageradamente grande.

'- Oh. Que bom. Quero dizer, certo, então. Vamos, Lucy! – ele chamou a garota, que estava parada na porta do Madame Pudifoot, como se não quisesse se molhar.

'- Sirius, eu não vou sair na chuva! – berrou ela de lá, confirmando as suspeitas de Ann.

'- Certo, então, _eu_ vou ao Três Vassouras, ok? – respondeu Sirius.

A garota hesitou. Como se fosse derreter, pisou na rua molhada. Imediatamente, suas sandálias de salto encheram-se de água, e ela bufou. Com uma cara de poucos amigos, aproximou-se dos três.

Lucy Bosworth fazia realmente o tipo modelo: alta, magra e imperdoavelmente bonita. Olhos verdes e cabelos loiros, muito lisos e longos. Sua pele de um moreno saudável agora arrepiava-se com o contato da água. A garota mirou Mark de cima a baixo, e, quando seus olhos pousaram-se nas calças arregaçadas e depois no cinto na cabeça, ela não riu, e sim assumiu uma expressão de repugnância. Logo depois fora a vez de Annie ser meticulosamente examinada. Lucy não conseguiu esconder o desprezo no rosto, e parecia até mesmo horrorizada. Annie estava consciente de que, com os cabelos encharcados e bagunçados, as roupas molhadas e as botas castanhas enlameadas, sua aparência não era muito boa. E ali, na frente de uma garota que, mesmo molhada, conservava-se linda, ela foi tomada por um estranho sentimento de inferioridade, que nunca experimentara antes. Achava a si própria horrível, e estava odiando cada centímetro de sua forma física. O restinho da auto-estima que a conservava em pé foi embora, quando Lucy agarrou-se a Sirius e começou a caminhar, batendo seus saltos contra o calçamento. Ann simplesmente suspirou, e passou a chutar cada poça d'água que via pela frente, tentando controlar a própria raiva.

'- Quem é você? – perguntou Lucy para Mark, sem muita polidez, quando viravam a esquina.

Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Annie ouviu Mark responder algo num tom diferente do calmo e etéreo que sempre usava.

'- Mark Lovegood. – disse ele, secamente.

'- Hunf. E você? – Lucy voltou-se para Ann.

'- Ann Hells. – respondeu Annie, bruscamente.

'- Hells? Você é filha daquele que foi morto por Você-Sabe-Quem? Acaso você é uma Comensal também? – indagou Lucy, numa voz fina.

Sirius pareceu incomodado, pra não dizer irritado.

'- Olha, Lucy, ela não tem nada a ver com isso, ok? Não fale do que não sabe.

'- Nossa, Sirius. Que jeito de falar comigo. – protestou a loira, com voz chorosa.

'- Preste mais atenção no jeito como você fala com as pessoas, Lucy. – disse Sirius, abrindo as portas do Três Vassouras.

Os quatro adentraram o bar, que estava tão seco e aquecido quanto lotado: mal tinham espaço para se moverem por entre as mesas, e risos alegres povoavam o local. Fizeram feitiços para secar as roupas e os cabelos, e, novamente, os cabelos castanhos de Annie voltaram a cair em ondas desalinhadas. Mark tirou o cinto da cabeça, deixando-o aberto em torno do pescoço. Encaminharam-se para uma das únicas mesas vazias, no fundo do bar, e sentaram-se. Mesmo não tendo mais as roupas molhadas sobre o corpo, Ann tremia de frio. Tentava manter suas mandíbulas paradas, quando sentiu algo quente cobrir suas costas. Virou-se para o lado, e constatou que Mark acabara de tirar a enorme jaqueta bege de moletom que usava, e colocou gentilmente em suas costas.

'- Ora, Mark, não é preciso... – começou ela, fazendo menção de tirar a jaqueta.

O rapaz a impediu, com um sorriso sincero.

'- Melhor que pegar um resfriado... ou não?

Ela acabou por sorrir, agradecida.

'- Bem, obrigada. – murmurou.

'- Oh, Sirius, eu estou com frio, sabe? – disse Lucy, sugestivamente.

'- Você não quer que eu fique pelado, quer? – perguntou ele, impaciente, apontando para a própria camiseta de mangas compridas.

A garota lançou à Sirius um olhar magoado.

'- Bom, Bosworth, não sei o que te deu na cabeça para sair num dia de frio vestida assim. – comentou Annie, num tom pretensamente leve.

Lucy olhou para o vestido cor de rosa que usava, que ia até os joelhos e não tinha mangas.

'- São atitudes como essa que me fazem questionar a sanidade mental dos seres humanos. – disse Mark, num tom pensativo.

Annie e Sirius acabaram por rir, o que deixou Lucy realmente furiosa.

'- Quem é você para falar em sanidade mental, hein, seu anormal?

Mark permaneceu imperturbável, e Sirius gargalhava. Annie acompanhou-o na gargalhada, mesmo sem saber exatamente se tinha motivos para rir.

'- Sirius, pare de rir! Nunca esperei isso de você! – falou Lucy, e depois, virou-se para Ann. – Já você, Hells, achei que só risse enquanto tortura pessoas.

A garota passara dos limites. Ann parou de rir, e levantou-se, apoiando as mãos na mesa e olhando ameaçadoramente para Lucy.

'- Cale-se, Bosworth. – disse entre dentes – Pare de falar sobre o que não tem conhecimento, sua garotinha fútil!

A outra também se levantara, e provavelmente haveria briga ali, caso Sirius não tivesse postado-se no meio das duas, separando-as.

'- Lucy, pare com isso! Annie, não aceite provocação! Onde está o bom senso das duas? Sentem-se, agora!

Lucy sentou-se, os olhos marejados e um olhar "como-você-pôde-fazer-isso-comigo?" para Sirius. Annie ainda estava em pé. Como que prevendo que da recusa dela a acalmar-se sairia confusão, Mark puxou-a pela mão e fê-la sentar na cadeira.

Enquanto Lucy ainda tentava segurar as lágrimas - sem muito sucesso, diga-se de passagem - e Annie bufava, de braços cruzados, Sirius, na tentativa de acalmar os ânimos, foi buscar algo para beberem.

'- Aqui. – disse ele, equilibrando canecas e copos nas mãos.

Por alguns momentos, ficaram bebendo em silêncio, e Annie aproveitava para esquentar as mãos na caneca quente de café com creme. Lá fora a chuva ainda caía incessantemente, fazendo muito barulho contra o teto de zinco do Três Vassouras. Sirius e Lucy, aparentemente esquecidos da briga, trocavam sorrisinhos, e, cedo demais para os padrões de Annie, engataram um daqueles beijos de desentupidor de pia. Surpresa por ter conseguido sentir-se enojada, chateada, irritada, constrangida, triste, raivosa e mau-humorada ao mesmo tempo, ela revirou os olhos e mudou o foco da sua atenção para a bebida fumegante da caneca de Mark.

'- Se você me dissesse que aqui dentro tem até patas de quimera, eu juro que acreditava. – disse ela ao garoto. – O que é isso, Mark?

'- Hm... não tenho muita certeza... mas, sabe, sei que tem pistache aqui dentro. Matar eu acho que não mata. – respondeu ele, pensativo, e mexeu no dragãozinho de açúcar preso na ponta de um canudo.

'- HEY, CAMBADA! Vocês por aqui? – Annie ouviu a voz de Tiago Potter berrar, acompanhada logo depois pela visão do rosto sorridente do maroto.

Junto dele estavam Lily, Marlene, Jade e Pedro. Sem muita cerimônia, ele foi juntando cadeiras vazias das mesas ao redor e colocando em torno da mesa onde Ann estava.

'- Pessoal, essa é a Lucy. Estamos saindo juntos. – disse Sirius ao grupo, apresentando uma Lucy mal-humorada por ter sido interrompida no meio da... troca de salivas. Sirius foi dizendo o nome de cada um, ao que eles acenavam com a cabeça.

'- Acabaram finalmente de fazer as tais compras, garotas? – perguntou Annie, no que as outras garotas sorriram.

'- Claro! – respondeu Lily. – Mas tivemos de convencer Jade a não comprar um _kilt_ xadrez.

'- Ah, era bonitinha a saia! Eu gostei dela, não sei porque vocês não deixaram eu experimentar. – resmungou Jade.

'- Considerando que o _kilt_ é uma vestimenta escocesa, usada por homens, você não ficaria muito bem nela, J. – comentou Marlene, e o resto do grupo riu.

'- Eu sou de família escocesa. – disse Mark, sonhadoramente.

'- Você usa saias? – perguntou Sirius, gozador.

Mark voltou seus olhos claros para ele, erguendo suavemente as sobrancelhas.

'- Não. Eu não. Você usa? – ele devolveu a pergunta.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e tirou os cabelos negros dos olhos, piscando abobadamente. Todos riram da expressão dele, e este logo acabou por rir também, uma risada que se assemelhava a um latido.

'- Um a zero pro Mark, Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago, divertido.

'- Opa! – sem querer, Annie bateu em sua caneca, derramando café quente no colo de Sirius.

Ele levantou-se, e, segurando o cós das calças longe do corpo, disse, numa voz falsamente indignada, deixando transparecer sua diversão.

'- Oh! Ann! Você _matou_ meu "amiguinho"!

Fez-se um breve silêncio depois disso; silêncio esse logo quebrado pelo coro de gargalhadas nas quais a mesa toda irrompeu, chamando atenção do bar inteiro.

'- Sirius... – disse Pedro, por entre as risadas – Você acaso tinha um "amiguinho" para ser morto?

'- A questão não é essa... – falou Annie, tentando recuperar o fôlego – A questão é que não se pode matar um defunto!

'- Ah, assim vocês me ofendem! Estão duvidando da existência do meu "amiguinho"? – perguntou Sirius, limpando as calças com um feitiço.

'- Ora, se ele existia, agora não existe mais! – disse Tiago, ainda rindo. – Annie carbonizou ele!

'- Agora a culpa é minha, é? Não quero ser tachada de assassina! – protestou ela.

'- Dá pra parar com as besteiras? Puxa, vocês não tinham um assunto melhor não? Jade vai morrer daqui a pouco! – ralhou Lene, de braços cruzados.

De fato, Jade ria tanto que provavelmente perderia o ar em poucos minutos. Dobrara o corpo e chacoalhava-se silenciosamente, comprimindo a barriga com as mãos.

'- O que, exatamente, nós pretendemos fazer? – perguntava Jade, rodeando a cadeira de Lily.

Quase uma semana depois, Lily, Ann, Marlene e Jade estavam na biblioteca, pensando em algo para fazer Alice confessar onde passava tanto tempo. Desde a semana passada, Alice vinha sumindo de repente, chegando tarde no dormitório e fingindo que não sabia do que as amigas falavam, quando lhe perguntavam o que acontecera. Annie achava, assim como as outras, que Frank Longbottom estava metido nisso, mas precisavam ter certeza.

'- Eu não sei direito. Pensei até em _Veritasserum_. – respondeu Lily. – Mas eu não teria coragem de dar _Veritasserum_ pra minha amiga.

'- Eu teria coragem. Mas, claro, se achássemos _Veritasserum_ em algum lugar. E pra fazer leva um tempão, até lá Alice já pode até ter casado que nós não descobriríamos. – disse Lene, com uma careta.

'- Podíamos segui-la! Sabe, como nos filmes trouxas de espionagem, que a Lily vive falando! – sugeriu Ann, sorridente.

'- É uma idéia... mas, como sair na calada da noite sem que ninguém perceba? Vão ver que fugimos! – ponderou Lene.

'- Nesse caso, uma poção funciona! – disse Jade, sorrindo de uma maneira que seus olhos estranhamente prateados brilharam. – A Poção da Réplica!

'- Que raio de poção é essa, que eu nunca ouvi falar? – perguntou Lily, desconfiada.

Jade assumiu uma expressão solene e orgulhosa.

'- Nunca ouviu falar _ainda_, pois eu que inventei!

'- E funciona?

'- Claro, Lene!

'- Sei não, hein. – continuou Marlene – Inventada pela J, não deve ser boa coisa. Não vai explodir não?

'- Que falta de confiança, Lene! Eu testei no gato do Mark!

'- Aquele gato cinzento esquisito? O Mark deixou você testar alguma coisa nele? – inquiriu Lily, franzindo a testa.

'- Na verdade – Jade disse, numa voz culpada – ele não sabe. Mas o gato não morreu! Foi duplicado temporariamente, apesar da réplica ser uma mera névoa com forma! Se ninguém tocar, ninguém vai saber que não estamos no dormitório!

Lily fechou o livro que olhava estrondosamente.

'- Isso vai contra todas as normas da Monitoria... mas, vamos fazer essa poção! E descobrir de uma vez por todas o segredo de Alice!

* * *

N/A: Sétimo capítulo! Nem acredito! Acho que esse é o único projeto que eu estou realmente levando a sério. E então, o que acharam? Deu pra perceber que vocês querem é romance. Não os culpo. Agora que estou escrevendo, estou pegando o jeito e gostando. Mas, digam lá, estou confundindo a cabeça de vocês, com essa história de Sirius-Mark-Annie? Ohhh, eu adoro confundir a cabeça dos outros! Fiquem calmos que tudo será esclarecido. Eu gosto bastante desse capítulo. Não resisti a fazer um Mark fofinho. E, antes que eu esqueça, o apelido da Jade - "J" - é em homenagem à minha prima que tem o mesmo nome, e, obviamente, apelido. Pronuncia-se "Djei" e não "Jota" ok? Sei que é besteira, mas eu quis colocar. E a música que a Ann estava cantarolando é "Mother", do Pink Floyd. Adoro Pink Floyd, e adoro essa música.

N/A2 (Fatos Reais): Quero deixar claro que eu muitas vezes preciso passar fatos que vivem me acontecendo para a fic. Assim, eu, como a Lene, me agarrei a algo para não ser arrastada pelas minhas amigas para falar com um garoto e fiz um escândalo um pouco maior que o dela. E o papo sobre o "amiguinho" fomos eu e minhas amigas Jéssica e Mia Moony que tivemos, durante uma conversa totalmente improdutiva às três da manhã. Relevem, por favor.

N/A3: Agradecimentos!

**Mylla Evans**: Capítulo mais alegre! ... ah... adoro suas gracinhas! Não me importo em levar bronca! Hehe... É, pai da Annie mau mesmo... cara ruim feito o cão. Ele é bem mais cruel do que eu mostrei nesse cap... ele é... MAUZÃO! MWHAUAHAUAHAU! Credo. Ignore o surto. E vc vai se surpreender com o Dave! A Ann... poderosa? XD! Eu criei um monstro! Nem era a minha intenção... hauehaeu! Olha, eu não sei qual é e acho que não quero descobrir a envergadura "bundal" do Hagrid não... hauahauah! Oh! Meu Lou é inegociável, invendável e imprestável! Opa... imprestável não. Me empolguei. ' Não sou muito fã da Kikyou não... acho ela meio infame. Mas podíamos montar um fã clube para o Sesshy-kun, que tal? Hauehaeuaheu! A propósito... adicionada! Apesar de eu não me achar engraçada... e continuo agradecendo pelos elogios à fic!

**Mia Moony**: Bem, miga, acho que estou deixando muito de lado T/L... estou apostando demais nos personagens originais '. Você está doente? Dizendo que não é inflação de ego gratuita? Assim, eu só tenho que agradecer! E... não te mandei esse capítulo tb... mas foi por achar que vc vai gostar mais de fazer uma N/A no próximo... heehehe. Vc entenderá. E... quanto ao garoto... a obsessão parece ter mudado de lado -.- Estou procurando fazer a Lene o mais parecida possível com vc, apesar de não ter uma certeza muito clara sobre o que vc faria em certas situações. E... eu tb te adoro! Ufff. Que ninguém me ouça. -.-

**Cristina Melx**: O David... ele é uma coisinha fofa e má. Pelo menos eu o considero assim ' Mark... Sirius... nem eu tenho certeza. Pelo menos não agora. Mas venhamos e convenhamos.. não tem como não se irritar com o Mark. Hehe. Mas eu o adoro. Realmente, as reviews que vcs deixam me deixam nas nuvens! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, ok?

**Adriana Black**: Então a descrição não ficou enfadonha? Eu tenho uma ligeira necessidade de escrever sobre fatos passados, em forma de flashback -.-' he. E... atualizei... mas não tão logo, né? He.

**Let Potter e Bella Lupin**: Caramba, vc realmente resolveu tirar o atrasado, não? Hehe... o que posso dizer... adorei! Vc está enchendo a minha bola... hehe. Eu escrevo bem? Obrigada! E que bom que vc achou o capítulo seis o melhorzinho até agora... eu tb acho ' hehe. Já passei na sua fic! Muito legal... continue, ok? Valeu pelos comentários!

Bem, quero agradecer realmente à galerinha gente fina que lê e deixa comentário... ao pessoal que lê e não deixa tb, pois cansei de mandá-los à merda. Enfim, escrever essa fic está sendo como que uma válvula de escape para mim. Grande parte das frustrações e problemas nos quais eu me meto são aliviados com as reviews simpáticas e divertidas de vocês. Grazia.Um beijo enorme para todos, e até a próxima!


	8. Descoberta ao Acaso

CAPÍTULO VIII – Descoberta ao Acaso

'- Isso vai contra todas as normas da Monitoria... mas, vamos fazer essa poção! E descobrir de uma vez por todas o segredo de Alice!

As outras três garotas assoviaram e aplaudiram a fala resoluta de Lily com um entusiasmo sarcástico, mas pararam tão logo Madame Pince lançou-lhes um olhar medonho por sobre seus óculos de aro fino.

'- Legal. Precisamos agora descobrir um lugar para fazer essa poção. – disse Lene, sentando-se novamente.

'- Podemos fazer onde eu sempre faço as minhas experiências que são um pouco mais... mal cheirosas ou perigosas. O banheiro da Murta Que Geme. – sugeriu Jade, pegando um livro de Transfiguração de uma das prateleiras.

Lily parecia estar em um terrível confronto interno, em que desobedecer regras e bancar a espiã estava levando a melhor sem qualquer sombra de dúvida.

'- Ok, então. Vamos ao banheiro da Murta. Mas se essa poção quebrar alguma coisa ou soltar gases tóxicos que transformem a Murta numa geléia de vida própria que muito provavelmente vai se multiplicar e tentar dominar o mundo, eu não tenho culpa de nada! – falou ela, de um fôlego só.

'- Hum... uau. Ainda estou tentando imaginar a Murta como uma geléia... como era o resto mesmo? – disse Ann, coçando o queixo.

Lene apenas lançou um olhar superior à Ann, e balançou a cabeça em desalento. Jade sorriu.

'- Perfeito! E o melhor dia que poderíamos escolher é amanhã: o último dia de lua cheia.

'- Por que, Jade?

'- Bem, Lily, uma das plantas necessárias é a Agrimina Tiposuleicanus, que desabrocha apenas à meia-noite do último dia de lua cheia. – respondeu a garota, correndo uma pena pelos cabelos longos e sem um corte definido.

O que Jade não mencionou, é que as garotas teriam de colher essa planta no dia em que fariam a poção. Terminado o dever de Transfiguração, elas saíram da biblioteca para os corredores já escuros de Hogwarts.

'- Vamos jantar? – convidou Jade - Estou com tanta fome que poderia comer um elefante.

'- Exagerada... mas também estou faminta. Acho que ainda não acabaram os bolinhos de chocolate. – disse Marlene, tomando o caminho do Salão Principal.

Ouviram um barulho estalado. Lily estacou e bateu com a mão espalmada na própria testa, comprimindo as feições. Agora dava soquinhos na própria cabeça.

'- Que auto flagelação toda é essa, Lil? – perguntou Ann, sorrindo.

'- Esqueci meu dever na biblioteca! Se eu tiver que fazer tudo aquilo de novo, me atiro no lago. – exclamou a ruiva, exasperada. – Vão indo que eu já vou jantar!

Lily saiu correndo, desembestada pelos corredores. As garotas viram quando ela ainda tropeçou na escada, desequilibrou-se, praguejou e voltou a correr. Annie olhou para a pesada mochila que carregava nas mãos.

'- Nos encontramos depois, ok? Vou levar minha mochila até o dormitório. – disse ela às outras duas.

Tomando alguns atalhos através de tapeçarias e quadros, Annie logo chegou à torre da Grifinória. Aproximava-se do retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas viu uma cena que a fez parar, subitamente enjoada. Sirius e Lucy Bosworth beijavam-se ardentemente logo ao lado do retrato. Não pareciam ter visto que não estavam sós no corredor. Annie sentia como se seu estômago tivesse sido perfurado e banhado em ácido. Por um momento, pensou em dar meia-volta e voltar ao salão, a fim de jantar. Porém, percebeu que não poderia mais jantar. E também confessou a si mesma que queria fazer algo para acabar com aquilo. E teria que ser logo, pois Bosworth, prensada contra a parede, enlaçara a perna direita no tronco do rapaz, e passeava as mãos pelas costas de Sirius, sob a camisa.

Ann pensou rápido e agiu mais ainda. Puxou da mochila um pacote de bombinhas de tinta, que ela e Jade inventaram. Chegou mais perto do casal, e virou o pacote de boca para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava cair a mochila e exclamava um teatral "Droga!". O que aconteceu depois foi em rápida sucessão. As bombinhas, do tamanho de ervilhas, estouraram, e, a despeito de seu tamanho, cada uma delas liberava meio litro de tinta colorida. Tudo num raio de dez metros ficou pintado de cores fortes e vibrantes, inclusive os três, parados no corredor. Annie limpou um pouco da tinta laranjada que cobrira seus olhos, e a cena que viu deu-lhe vontade de rir.

Lucy Bosworth, coberta de tinta dos pés a cabeça, tinha uma expressão dividida entre raivosa e indignada. Fuzilava Ann com o olhar. Já Sirius, ao olhar para as duas garotas, o corredor colorido, e a tinta violeta que cobria suas calças, desatou a rir. Ele sentou-se no espaço do chão colorido de azul, e suas gargalhadas ecoavam solitariamente pelo corredor de pedra.

'- Ah. Me desculpem. Minha mochila caiu. – balbuciou Annie, lutando contra o riso.

Lucy estreitou os olhos.

'- Hells... você arruinou tudo! Olhe para o meu cabelo – ela puxou uma mecha dos cabelos agora verdes – Você me paga, sua aberração! – exclamou, com voz esganiçada.

'- Cara, olha só isso! Ann, você conseguiu pintar o corredor todo em dois segundos! Imagina essas bombinhas numa sala de aula! Ah, eu tenho que fazer isso um dia! – disse Sirius, animado e com os olhos brilhando.

'-Vai levar _horas_ pra eu tirar essa tinta do meu cabelo, e minha pele vai ficar um lixo! Ah, que horror! Sirius, eu vou embora. Não agüento essa sua coleguinha. Nos vemos amanhã. – Lucy mal disse a frase e saiu andando a passos histéricos, para chegar até a torre da Lufa-lufa.

Sirius levantou-se, ainda sorrindo, e deu uma longa olhada para o corredor, os quadros na parede, cujos ocupantes berravam indignados por terem sido banhados por tinta, e, por fim, examinou uma Annie multicor, que agora juntava a mochila manchada e o pacote vazio das bombinhas. Sirius levou a mão ao cabelo de Annie, e ergueu delicadamente uma mecha.

'- Você está parecendo a Lily. – comentou ele, num tom divertido.

Annie olhou para o próprio cabelo, no qual a tinta vermelha caiu em abundância. Sorriu um sorriso forçado; a cena do beijo ainda dolorosamente fresca em sua memória.

'- Tem razão. Só preciso começar a estudar e gritar com o Tiago. Bem, é melhor eu entrar. – disse ela, virando-se para uma Mulher Gorda com o vestido, geralmente rosa, preenchido de amarelo.

'- Não é melhor limparmo-nos antes? – indagou o rapaz, segurando-a pelo antebraço. – _Limpar!_

Nada aconteceu. Continuaram tão coloridos quanto antes. Sirius agitou novamente a varinha, pronunciando o encantamento, mas novamente foi inútil. Ann balançou a cabeça.

'- Desista. Essa tinta só vai sair daqui a uma hora. Não podemos limpá-la com magia ou mesmo água e sabão.

'- Uau. Onde você conseguiu essas belezinhas?

'- Fabricação própria. – respondeu ela – Eu fiz a tinta temporária, e Jade deu um jeito de inseri-la nas cápsulas, e fazê-las estourar.

'- Acha que conseguiria umas dessas para mim? – indagou ele, esperançoso. - Imagina só a McGonagall pintada de rosa! E o Ranhoso colorido! Ah, doce sonho...

'- Veremos. Mas Lily não pode saber de jeito nenhum, ou ela nos pica em pedacinhos e serve no jantar como prato principal. Mas você não vai atrás da sua namorada? – ela perguntou, pretensamente descontraída.

'- Ah, não. – respondeu Sirius, com um gesto da mão. – Ela faz um pouco de drama com as coisas. Meio exagerada.

Os dois passaram pelo buraco do retrato, ouvindo a Mulher Gorda ralhar com eles, por achar que parecia um girassol gigante. Annie não agüentaria ficar ali embaixo. Murmurou qualquer coisa parecida com "Boa-noite" e subiu as escadas do quarto correndo. Esquecera-se do jantar e de tudo mais. Sentia-se fisicamente mal, seu corpo doía horrivelmente. Ela foi até o banheiro, ficando de frente para o grande espelho sobre a pia de mármore escuro. Seus olhos azuis pareciam estranhamente sem cor aquela noite. Ann encostou a testa no espelho e murmurava repetidamente.

'- Não seja idiota. Não seja idiota. Não seja idiota...

Levantou a cabeça e sacudiu-a com força, como que para espantar algum mau pensamento. Ela tinha uma vaga idéia do motivo dessa dor tão forte que sentia. Seu mal estar súbito após a cena, que ainda estava tão terrivelmente viva em seus olhos. Mas estava fazendo de tudo para ignorar essa possibilidade. Aquilo passaria, era algo de momento.

Despiu-se e entrou embaixo do chuveiro. Virou o registro e a água começou a cair abundante. Annie deixou que a água exageradamente quente castigasse sua pele, e o ambiente logo começou a ficar repleto de vapor. Mas demorou um bom tempo até que ela visse a tinta colorida escorrer pelo ralo.

Lily saía da biblioteca sob os gritos de protesto da Madame Pince.

'- E não se atreva a vir aqui a essa hora, mocinha! Quanta irresponsabilidade!

Ela ouviu uma porta bater e continuou seu caminho, abraçando contra o peito o livro que esquecera e recuperara. Subitamente notou que combinara com as garotas para irem jantar, e começou a correr olhando para o chão. Só o que soube era que no momento seguinte estava estatelada no chão, com toda a "retaguarda" dolorida e o chão parecia estranhamente gelado e liso. Obviamente havia se chocado com alguém, e logo percebeu com quem.

'- LILY! Ah, meu Merlin, Lily, você se machucou? Está tudo bem? Me desculpe, eu estava correndo e olha só no que deu! Por favor, diga que você está bem! – Tiago Potter começou a falar muito rápido e teria continuado, se Lily não o houvesse interrompido.

'- Tiago, cala a boca.

O rosto de Tiago entrou no seu campo de visão, e tinha uma expressão tremendamente preocupada.

'- Você está bem? – ele perguntou novamente.

'- Sim, porquê? Tá a fim de repetir a dose? – respondeu ela, meio mal-humorada.

Tiago estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, e ela aceitou. Mas, assim que conseguiu ficar de pé, notou que o chão de pedra transformara-se em gelo, e ela escorregou novamente, fazendo Tiago cair sentado no chão, e ela acabou por estirar-se por cima dele. Afastou um pouco o rosto, até que conseguiu olhar para Tiago.

'- Por que diabos você transformou o corredor numa pista de patinação?

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

'- Não era pra bolsa de gelo cair nesse corredor. Era pra cair no da Sonserina.

'- Tiago! Eu não acredito nisso!

Lily tentou sair de cima do garoto, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi despencar com as mãos espalmadas no peito dele. Notou que os olhos de Tiago brilhavam estranhamente, e sentiu-se corar.

'- Acho que não vamos conseguir muita coisa assim. – murmurou o rapaz, numa voz rouca.

Lily não compreendeu direito. Sua mente estava entorpecida pelo perfume envolvente de Tiago, e pelo calor de seu corpo grudado no dela. Pela primeira vez pôde ver cada gota verde em suas íris castanhas, e a boca pequena do maroto nunca lhe pareceu tão instigante. Conseguia distinguir cada traço de seu rosto bonito, estando muito consciente de que estava deitada sobre o garoto que odiara até tão pouco tempo, e que passara a amar desde então. Mas, se o amava, por que aquilo parecia ser tão errado? Lily compreendeu que era porque a imagem que tinha de Tiago Potter era aquela do garoto irresponsável, imaturo e idiota. Precisava de um tempo até acostumar-se a enxergar o garoto com outros olhos.

Tiago passou os dedos ao longo dos cabelos ruivos de Lily, e levou a mão até a nuca da garota. Lily sentiu-se sendo suave mas irresistivelmente puxada para mais perto dele, e não fez nada para impedir. Estavam absurdamente próximos agora, e ela, já sem controle de suas ações, tocou seu rosto com a mão. Seus lábios uniram-se com os de Tiago, e ela deixou-se levar pelo momento. Percebeu vagamente que corria as mãos pelos cabelos desarrumados do garoto, e que as mãos dele estavam na sua cintura. Tiago tocava-a como se ela fosse de vidro, com um medo imenso de quebrá-la, machucá-la.

Lílian recuperou sua consciência e quebrou o beijo, levantando-se com dificuldade. Tiago levantou-se também, e a olhava com crescente espanto e receio.

'- Eu... sinto muito Lily. – balbuciou.

Ela não sabia onde pôr as mãos. Estava estupidificada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, e, finalmente, juntou o livro do chão e saiu correndo desesperada, derrapando no gelo azulado. Corria sem rumo, mas seus pés a levaram para a torre da Grifinória. Foi ao dormitório e atirou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro tão forte que seus braços amorteceram. Ela levou a mão bobamente até os lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto dos de Tiago. Ela não sabia se explodia de felicidade, saía gargalhando pelo quarto, chorava copiosamente ou ia até o rapaz para dar-lhe um bom tapa na cara. Sua cabeça fervilhava, e seus pensamentos corriam rápidos. Ainda sentindo-se estranha e eufórica, acabou por adormecer.Não viu quando Ann saiu do banheiro e, encontrando-a adormecida sobre os lençóis, cobriu-a com um cobertor.

'- Vamos, a Murta não está aqui. – informou Jade.

'- Graças aos céus. – Ann ouviu Lene murmurar.

Faltava cerca de uma hora para a meia-noite, e as quatro garotas entravam no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, a fim de fazer a poção de que precisavam. Lily – que andava estranhamente alheia a tudo desde a noite anterior – fechou a porta atrás de si, e Marlene acendeu os archotes com um toque de varinha. A luz revelou o enorme banheiro, com várias pias e alguns espelhos rachados. O chão estava inundado, provavelmente trabalho da Murta. Assim que abriram a porta de um dos reservados, Annie confirmou suas suspeitas de que Mark Lovegood realmente era adepto a aparecimentos repentinos.

'- Espera aí! O que você está fazendo num banheiro feminino? – indagou ela para o garoto indolentemente sentado sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário.

'- Tudo bem, Ann, eu precisava de ajuda para a poção, enquanto vocês vão pegar a planta, então o chamei. – esclareceu Jade, sorrindo para Mark.

'- Como é? Você quer dizer _pegar a planta lá fora? Essa hora da noite?_ – disse Lene, assumindo uma expressão entre enraivecida e amedrontada.

Jade colocou o caldeirão no chão e começou a retirar alguns ingredientes de sua sacola de couro. Após tocar Mark de cima da tampa do vaso, enfileirou-os ali.

'- Exatamente. – respondeu, virando os rótulos dos frascos para si – A planta deve ser colhida por quem pretende beber a poção, portanto vão vocês três. Eu trouxe a minha de casa – disse, e ergueu um saquinho plástico com uma espécie de folhagem alaranjada.

Enquanto Marlene fazia uma careta cômica, que fez Lily e Ann caírem na gargalhada, Jade cortou algumas raízes e jogou-as no caldeirão já com água fervente. Voltou-se para Ann.

'- Ann, trouxe o que eu lhe pedi?

Annie pegou a caixa de madeira, na qual estavam todos os frascos de vidro que trouxera do porão de sua casa. Entregou-a à Jade, que a arrumou aberta sobre a bancada de uma das pias, e iniciou o ritual de tirar metodicamente os tubos de ensaio dali. Erguendo um dos vidros à altura dos olhos, pingou uma gota de um líquido cor de terra.

'- O caldeirão está fervendo há quanto tempo? – perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos da gosma transparente que derramava no frasco agora.

'- Cerca de cinco minutos. – informou Lily.

'- Ótimo. – murmurou a outra – Só para desencargo de consciência, que cor está essa poção?

Todos olharam para o líquido dentro do caldeirão.

'- Caqui. – disse Lily

'- Castanha. – opinou Lene

'- Cor-de-burro-quando-foge. – sugeriu Ann

'- Bege. – falou Mark

'- Hum, pode estar qualquer cor menos bege. – discordou Annie.

'- Não se deixe enganar pela cor do caldeirão. – retrucou ele.

Jade pegou uma concha e encheu do líquido. Derramou num vidro transparente e estava realmente... bege.

'- Ele tem razão, Annie. – disse ela, divertida.

'- Não. – protestou Ann – Isso não é bege. É... sei lá, marrom claro, creme, tanto faz!

Lene revirou os olhos.

'- Como se não desse tudo na mesma. É bege, admita que perdeu.

'- Perdi o quê?

'- A discussão, oras! Você é muito teimosa.

'- Ah, sou eu, McKinnon, claro que sou eu. – tornou Ann, sarcástica.

'- Com licença. – falou Jade, aproximando-se de Ann.

'- AAAAAIIII! Enlouqueceu, J.? – berrou ela. – Pra quê me deixar careca?

Jade segurou cuidadosamente o fio de cabelo que havia arrancado da cabeça de Ann, e voltou-se para Lily.

'- Foi só um fio, Ann. Preciso de um fio do cabelo de cada uma de nós para a poção.

'- É Poção Polissuco, por acaso?

'- Não, Lene. Uma adaptação dela. – respondeu Jade, com um ar sábio.

Ela puxou um fio vermelho do cabelo de Lílian, que não gritou. Na verdade, ela nem pareceu notar.

'- Lily está na lua hoje. – comentou então. – Lene...

Ela escolheu um fio da mecha prateada que Marlene tinha na parte da frente dos cabelos, e arrancou-o.

'- Tinha que ser bem desse lugar? – protestou Lene.

'- Adoro essa sua mecha, apesar de não saber como é possível ela existir. – retrucou a outra.

'- É a genética... – resmungou Marlene – Detesto os cromossomos.

'- Cromossomos felizes... – cantarolou Jade, enquanto puxava um fio dos próprios cabelos negros e acetinados.

Foi até Mark e, ficando na ponta dos pés, tirou um fio claro de cerca de cinco centímetros da cabeça do rapaz.

'- Ué. Eu também vou beber esse negócio? – indagou ele, observando o caldeirão.

'- Desculpe. – disse Jade, dando um sorrisinho indulgente – Me empolguei.

A garota jogou fora o fio dourado e serviu uma concha da poção bege em quatro vidros de boca larga. Colocou com todo o cuidados os fios multicoloridos ao lado da poção, e bateu palmas, animada.

'- Agora vem o show pirotécnico!

Ela segurou o fio ondeado que retirara de Ann, e dobrando-o ao meio, deixou cair no recipiente. Imediatamente o líquido borbulhou e saltaram muitas faíscas azuis que subiram aproximadamente meio metro, antes de se dissolverem no ar. Uma névoa pontilhada de minúsculas estrelas da mesma cor emergiu da poção, e pairou sobre o copo, sem sumir. O líquido tomou uma coloração de chocolate, e começou a fumegar.

Jade depositava agora os outros fios de cabelos nos copos separados, e logo faíscas verdes, transparentes e cinzentas formaram um belo espetáculo silencioso no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme.

'- Gostei da técnica. – comentou Mark, olhando as poções multicoloridas.

Lily segurou o copo que continha a própria poção, de uma coloração laranja-fogo.

'- As poções... têm algo em comum no jogo de cores. – falou, apontando as estrelinhas verdes que flutuavam entre a névoa de seu copo.

'- Sim! Eu usei um reagente que retira as principais características da sua aparência física. Ele vai buscar no DNA do seu fio de cabelo a cor dos seus olhos e a cor dos seus cabelos. – esclareceu ela, gesticulando enquanto falava.

'- E essa tal planta que elas vão buscar, se não me engano serve para fixar essas características e, a partir do código genético, moldar a projeção do corpo? – arriscou Mark, olhando o teto abobadado do banheiro.

'- Precisamente. – disse Jade - Agora, meninas, vocês têm exatamente meia hora para conseguir três folhas da Agrimina Tiposuleicanus e trazer até aqui, ok? Podem encontrar na orla da Floresta Proibida, ou ainda na região do gramado do Salgueiro Lutador. Fica à escolha de vocês.

'- Oh, que escolha maravilhosa: morrer espetada como um churrasquinho pelos centauros ou morrer amassada feito uma bola de carne por uma árvore anti-social. – murmurou Lene, sarcástica. – Isso, claro, se o Filch não nos pegar antes e nos der uma detenção.

'- Tem razão... podemos ser expulsas! – constatou Lily, pensando no fato pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez.

Marlene cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar enfadado para a amiga.

'- Onde você andava? Em Marte? Claro que podemos ser expulsas, Lily, estamos quebrando milhares de regulamentos do colégio que _você_ devia ter decorado, porque _você_ é a _Monitora-Chefe_.

Lily começou a dar sinais evidentes de nervosismo a partir daí.

'- Hum, só um minuto. – interrompeu Ann, antes delas saírem do banheiro - J., agora me ocorreu... como é que você fez o gato do Mark colher a planta?

Jade fez um gesto desesperado de silêncio, e Mark voltou seus olhos para Ann.

'- O quê o Iago tem a ver com isso? – perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas douradas.

'- Nada. Ele apenas foi cobaia de uma das experiências da Jade. – soltou Marlene. Jade lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, e ela rapidamente acrescentou, empurrando Ann e Lily para fora do banheiro. – Errr, acho que temos uma planta para colher. Andem, garotas, que lerdeza!

'- Nós não deveríamos estar aqui. Vamos morrer. Ou pior, muito pior, vamos ser expulsas. Vamos sair daqui. Eu não quero ficar aqui. – murmurava Marlene, encolhida no meio de Annie e Lily.

As três garotas davam a volta no Salgueiro Lutador, mantendo uma distância relativamente segura de seus longos galhos. Elas mantinham as varinhas em mãos, mas, apesar do breu total no qual os terrenos de Hogwarts estavam envolvidos, não as acenderam.

'- Deixa de drama, Lene. – resmungou Annie

'- Mas é sério! Vocês sabem que eu não posso ser expulsa! Aliás, se Dumbledore não fosse um velhinho bacana...

'- E imensamente parecido com um Papai Noel desnutrido... – interrompeu Lily

'- Também, mas, se ele não fosse assim, eu nem pod...

Marlene parou de falar subitamente. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, e, mesmo no escuro, Annie pôde perceber que ela empalideceu por completo. Lily olhou na mesma direção do olhar da amiga e sua reação foi a mesma. Então Annie compreendeu o que estava acontecendo: os galhos do Salgueiro Lutador paralisaram-se de súbito, e, também de repente, um grande cervo imponente, com uma imensa galhada esgueirou-se por uma abertura na casca da árvore. E, para completa surpresa delas, atrás do cervo surgiu Sirius Black, parecendo estranhamente animado. Os olhos do animal brilharam por um instante na direção das meninas, e ele rapidamente voltou a entrar pelo buraco do Salgueiro. Então Sirius as viu; ficou momentaneamente sem fala, e não parecia saber o que fazer. Finalmente, correu até onde elas estavam, e começou a falar de maneira desordenada e apavorada.

'- Ah, meu Deus! _O quê_ vocês estão fazendo aqui? Voltem, vamos, pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, voltem para o castelo!

'- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Lily, exasperada - O que era aquele veado? P...

'- Não importa agora! – interrompeu Sirius, empurrando Lily pelas costas – Apenas voltem. Me ouçam, voltem para o castelo! Vamos!

Sua fala foi pontuada por um uivo alto e angustiado, que ecoou sinistramente pelas montanhas que rodeavam Hogwarts. Marlene balbuciou alguma coisa ininteligível. Sirius fez Lily correr pelo gramado, e puxava Ann por uma das mãos, e obrigava Marlene – que ainda tinha a boca aberta e os movimentos enrijecidos – a acompanhá-lo, conduzindo-a pelos ombros.

Já adentravam em silêncio o castelo, quando Annie recobrou os plenos sentidos. Sirius ainda as guiava, e, sem que pensassem muito no assunto, as garotas voltaram ao banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Sirius manteve-se parado à porta, uma das mãos na maçaneta.

'- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Jade, espantada, saindo de um dos reservados.

Sirius olhou para Jade, que segurava algumas folhas numa das mãos, para Mark, que estava abanando o vapor que saía do caldeirão, de Mark para as três garotas ofegantes, de olhos arregalados e totalmente confusas. Só então falou, dando um sorriso forçado.

'- Ah, estávamos fazendo uma festa no Salgueiro Lutador.

Sua frase saiu totalmente desconexa e impossível de ser levada em consideração. Ann ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Lily lançou um olhar inquiridor ao rapaz. Ele notou que ninguém acreditou no que disse, e tentou consertar.

'- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – continuou, em um tom resignado – Remo é um lobisomem.

Aos ouvidos dos ocupantes do banheiro, essa segunda desculpa soou tão nonsense quanto a primeira. Eles esperavam Sirius parar de brincadeiras e falar a verdade, mas não foi bem o que aconteceu.

'- Ah, menos mal. Eu já ia pedir para que não me fizessem perguntas. Volto logo, eu juro. Não saiam daí. – disse, e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta.

Um barulho metálico fez-se ouvir, e depois, apenas o silêncio estupefato dos cinco adolescentes, calados em sua surpresa molhada pelas lágrimas de um fantasma. Lily foi a primeira a explodir.

'- HEEEY! BLACK, VOLTE AQUI AGORA! ABRA ESSA PORTAAAAAAAA! VOU AVISAR O DUMBLEDORE E VOCÊ VAI SER EXPULSO, GAROTO! ABRA ISSOOOOOOO! – Lily voara na maçaneta de metal, e chacoalhava-a incessantemente. A cena poderia ser cômica, se alguém ali tivesse humor para rir àquela hora.

'- Lily. – chamou Annie, tentando acalmá-la – Não vai abrir. O barulho foi de uma das trancas mágicas da Zonko's, só quem a trancou pode destrancar.

Lily soltou um urro tão parecido com o de um leão que Ann chegou a dar dois passos para trás. Voltou a chacoalhar a maçaneta, quase quebrando a porta.

'- ABRE! ABRE! ABREEEEEE! MAS QUE MERDAAAAAAA!

'- Lílian, menos! – Mark falou pela primeira vez desde que foram trancados ali. O garoto foi até Lily e segurou seus braços, obrigando-a a afastar-se dali.

Mark, surpreendentemente, conseguiu acalmar Lily, embora de uma forma estranha. Ele segurou suas mãos, e fê-la sentar-se sobre a bancada de uma das pias. Então, ainda sem dizer nada, abriu a torneira e molhou as mãos da garota na água. Lily piscou algumas vezes, e Mark olhou-a demoradamente.

'- Tudo bem. – disse ela, em resposta à pergunta muda do rapaz.

Annie sabia que Lily tinha crises de claustrofobia ao se ver nervosa, ou em situações difíceis. Mas nunca tinha visto alguém acalmá-la tão facilmente quanto Mark o fez. Ela voltou-se para Marlene, que ainda estava assustada, e aparentemente à beira das lágrimas.

'- Lene? – chamou Ann, tocando o ombro da amiga. Esta virou-se para ela, hesitante.

'- O que foi aquilo, Annie?

Ann não disse nada. Apenas passou os braços em torno da amiga, e Lene deixou-se abraçar. Só quando suas pernas fraquejaram é que Annie notou o quanto também estava abalada.

'- Vai nos contar porque está tão avoada assim hoje, Lil? – perguntou Ann.

Era cerca de duas horas da manhã, e eles continuavam trancados no banheiro. Cada um arrumara-se numa posição mais confortável – sentados na bancada das pias, ou sobre os vasos sanitários – e agora, depois de passarem um bom tempo discutindo os motivos pelos quais Sirius estava fora do castelo, em companhia de um veado, e ainda por cima trancara-os no banheiro, eles tentavam extrair de Lily a verdade sobre o que estava acontecendo.

'- Ah, eu... – Lily hesitou.

Olhou para Mark, indicando claramente que não queria falar com ele por perto. Porém, talvez o olhar vago de menino perdido que Mark ostentava a impeliu a falar.

'- É que ontem à noite, eu... Tiago... eu... Tiago... nós... eu e Tiago nos beijamos. – concluiu, de um fôlego só, e então baixou o olhar.

As reações foram muito distintas; Jade ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca, Lene fez uma careta entre enojada e divertida, Annie gargalhou estrondosamente, e Mark murmurou um "Eu sabia." que soou extremamente zombeteiro. Lily corou ruidosamente, e gesticulava aborrecida, para Annie deixar de rir.

'- Bem, Lily – desculpou-se ela – Sinto muito, mas acho que depois de tanto tempo, já estava na hora de algo acontecer.

'- Não está acontecendo nada!

'- Então o que significa o beijo?

'- Um deslize! – respondeu Lily, exasperada – Um infeliz deslize!

'- Sei... – Annie não pôde dizer mais nada, pois um jato de água a acertou em cheio, vindo de um dos sanitários.

Uma cabeça prateada emergiu da peça de porcelana, e depois um corpo. Uma garota baixa, com os cabelos escuros e óculos enormes olhou para eles em uma tristeza raivosa. Quando falou, o fez com uma voz chorosa e esganiçada.

'- O que estão fazendo aqui?

'- Nada que te interesse, Murta. – retrucou Lene, rude.

'- Vieram zombar de mim? A Murta chorona? A Murta apática? A Murta feia? Foi isso? – tornou o fantasma, sobrevoando os reservados.

'- Não exatamente, mas nos sentiremos felizes em fazer isso se você não sair daqui agora. – devolveu Marlene.

'- Esse é o MEU banheiro!

'- Achei que o banheiro fosse público.

'- Ele – e Murta apontou Mark – é um garoto! Garotos não devem entrar aqui!

'- Você tem algo a ver com isso? Não, portanto, cale a boca.

Murta irrompeu num choro exageradamente estridente, e pronunciando alguns xingamentos enfiou-se novamente no vaso sanitário aberto, molhando tudo num raio de dez metros.

'- Pra onde ela foi? – perguntou Ann.

'- Provavelmente espiar algum dos monitores tomar banho. – Lily balançou os ombros.

'- Ela _faz_ isso? – admirou-se Jade.

'- O tempo todo.

Era madrugada quando Annie sentiu-se acordar por uma voz falando baixo. Instantaneamente, lembrou onde estava. A luz dos archotes nas paredes do banheiro haviam se extinguido, e estava tudo às escuras. O contorno dos objetos não passava de meros borrões, mas sentia algo muito quente pousado em suas costas. Eram as costas de Mark, e a cabeça de Jade estava molemente apoiada no ombro do rapaz. Annie afastou vagarosamente a mão da garota, jogada sobre sua barriga. Dormiam meio embolados, num canto seco do banheiro. Marlene estava recostada na parede, respirando forte, e a cabeça de Lily estava no colo da amiga.

'- Não é tão impossível. – Annie distinguiu a voz de Mark sussurrando.

'- Eu estava dormindo. – resmungou ela.

'- Mas não é impossível, de jeito nenhum. – insistiu o garoto.

'- Se você continuar falando, é. – retrucou ela, tentando adormecer novamente.

'- Estou falando de Remo Lupin ser um lobisomem.

Annie acordou-se imediatamente.

'- O que quer dizer?

'- Todas essas saídas dele... parentes mortos ou doentes, não? Mas coincidem com a lua cheia. Ele parece estar sempre muito cansado depois disso... e hoje... último dia dessa fase lunar, e vocês ouvem uivos, e Remo Lupin não está aqui.

Annie sentiu suas pernas adormecerem. Tentava assimilar aquilo. Realmente tinha sentido... logo ela passou a se apavorar com essa possibilidade. Não conseguiu dormir até que a noite terminasse, o sol despontasse no horizonte, e Sirius destrancasse a porta, parecendo exausto e pedindo para que o acompanhassem.

O sol pálido lançava seus raios sobre a cama do único ocupante da ala hospitalar àquela hora. Remo Lupin estava recostado em muitos travesseiros, parecendo mais doente e cansado que nunca, e ostentava alguns arranhões no rosto, braços e em seu peito. Estava coberto até a cintura pelos lençóis imaculadamente brancos, e tinha alguns curativos e bandagens manchados de vermelho vivo no tronco. Tiago e Pedro estavam acomodados em cadeiras ao lado do leito, e Sirius mantinha-se em pé. Annie, Jade, Mark e Lene sentaram-se na cama em frente, e Lily ficou do lado oposto da cadeira de Tiago.

'- Vamos Remo. Acho melhor contar tudo antes que eles descubram pelo modo errado, meu velho. – disse Sirius, e sua atitude era de descaso, porém, a mão que mantinha sobre o ombro do amigo dizia totalmente o contrário.

Remo assentiu com um sorriso triste, e quando falou, sua voz denotava resignação apreensiva.

'- Bem, vou entender perfeitamente se vocês quiserem... hm, se afastar de mim, quando souberem de tudo. Eu preferia não contar, mas Sirius está certo, cedo ou tarde vocês iriam descobrir, e confio em todos aqui. – Remo mexeu-se na cama, e Tiago arrumou-lhe os travesseiros. – Não há nenhum parente morto ou doente. Minha mãe nunca me chamou para ir ao velório da minha avó. A verdade é que eu nunca saí de Hogwarts. Ou melhor, saí sim. Saio todos os meses, nos períodos de lua cheia, e vou até a Casa dos Gritos.

Remo fez uma pausa, mas a essa altura todos já sabiam que Sirius havia dito a verdade naquele banheiro. Annie estava apenas apreensiva pelo que iria escutar da boca do amigo. Um raio de sol dançou nos cabelos castanhos do rapaz, atingindo seus olhos. Ela notou que os olhos de Remo estavam amarelados, com as pupilas estreitas e verticais.

'- De fato, eu sou um lobisomem. Conto apenas com o sigilo de vocês. – concluiu ele, e a Ann, Remo aparentava uma angústia insuportável.

Por uma fração de segundo, o som da voz do garoto reboou na enfermaria vazia e cirurgicamente limpa. Lily adiantou-se, com a voz trêmula.

'- O que quer dizer com "nos afastarmos de você", Remo?

Ele ergueu a cabeça que havia abaixado.

'- Bem, você sabe... as pessoas têm... medo. Não querem estar perto. – respondeu, vacilante.

'- Não diga bobagens, Remo. Você não tem culpa disso, e apenas quem é muito ignorante tem medo de um amigo. – atalhou Annie, sorrindo.

'- Pode contar é com a nossa ajuda! – reforçou Jade.

Mark sorriu e balançou a cabeça em concordância. Marlene não disse nada. Mirava Remo com uma expressão distante, e Ann sabia no que a amiga estava pensando naquele momento.

Remo olhou para cada um deles, e seus olhos emanavam uma esperança selvagem, uma alegria agradecida. Sirius, se sorrisse mais, provavelmente racharia o rosto. Tiago levou a mão direita ao cabelo de Remo, num ímpeto de afeto sincero. Pedro apenas sorriu, balançando os pés na cadeira.

'- Passagem... – disse Jade, meio aérea – Salgueiro Lutador... mas como Sirius estava lá? Estavam juntos... lobisomens e pessoas... cervo...

Para Ann o que Jade dizia não fazia o menor sentido. Mas para Mark pareceu fazer.

'- É... animais... animagos. Vocês são animagos? – disparou a pergunta contra Sirius.

Este empalideceu, e olhou de volta para os três amigos. Tiago balançou minimamente os ombros, e Sirius devolveu com um sinal afirmativo de cabeça.

'- Maldito seja o raciocínio dos corvinais! – disse ele relutante, brincando – Você está certo. Se é pra contar, que contemos tudo. Sim, Tiago, Pedro e eu viramos animagos em nosso quinto ano, para poder estar com Remo durante as transformações. Eu me transformo em cachorro, Pedro em rato e Tiago em veado.

'- Cervo, Sirius, _cervo_. – corrigiu Tiago, emburrado.

O sentido ambíguo atribuído ao animal em que Tiago se transformava fez um sorrisinho irônico aparecer no canto da boca de Lily. Annie reprimiu uma risada, mas Jade gargalhou. Ria como se o mundo fosse acabar, e como se a situação não fosse, de certa forma, delicada. Annie só pôde concluir que ria de nervoso. Ela comprimia a barriga, e o colchão todo da cama se chacoalhava junto com seu corpo. Levou um tempo até que ela erguesse a cabeça, enxugasse as lágrimas dos olhos e pedisse desculpas pelo ataque de riso.

'- Acho melhor irmos tomar café, cambada. Afinal, Aluado está de repouso. – sugeriu Tiago, após um tempo, durante o qual todos conversaram fervorosamente.

Todos despediram-se de Remo, menos Marlene, que teve a atitude mais improvável que Ann já imaginou que a garota pudesse ter. Ela pediu para que os outros fossem, mas que ficaria para conversar um pouco com Remo.

'- Preciso falar com ele. – alegou, e eles assentiram.

Marlene não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Conversar com Lupin? Ela era uma idiota sentimental mesmo. Em contradição, acreditava que realmente precisava fazer aquilo. Era quase como se não tivesse um controle pleno de seus atos ou pensamentos.

'- Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Lupin, olhando-a entre intrigado e divertido.

Marlene ignorou a pergunta, e aproximou-se mais da cama. Baixou os olhos para o corpo do rapaz, cerrando as sobrancelhas ao notar as bandagens sobre a pele pálida.

'- Você sempre se machuca assim? – perguntou, percorrendo com o dedo uma das cicatrizes finas no ombro de Lupin.

Ele levantou-se, e não respondeu. Apenas tirou a mão dela de seu ombro, e segurou entre a sua.

'- Por que está aqui? – indagou numa voz suave.

Marlene notou a dúvida e o sofrimento naqueles olhos lupinos. Uma réstia de sol brincava no rosto pálido e nos cabelos de Remo, emprestando-lhes tonalidades douradas. Lene baixou a guarda, e olhou para o chão, sentindo-se entre envergonhada e exasperada.

'- Sei como se sente.

'- Não, não sabe. – afirmou ele em resposta.

'- Acredite. – tornou Marlene, fixando os olhos dele - Sente-se isolado, sozinho, injustiçado. Pergunta-se porque isso aconteceu justamente com você. Tem medo da rejeição, vive uma mentira. Sofre constantemente, acha que seu futuro será vazio. Seus momentos de alegria lhe são tirados pela dor de saber que nunca deixará de ser o que é. Sim, sei como se sente.

Remo tocou-lhe o rosto com a mão. Marlene sentiu as lágrimas acumulando-se nos olhos. Não poderia deixá-las cair, mas era tarde. Elas rolaram-lhe pelas bochechas deixando um rastro quente de angústia.

'- Quando vai me dizer quem você realmente é? – perguntou Remo, quase como que para ele mesmo.

Marlene enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços, sentindo a pele morna das costas do rapaz sob suas mãos. Remo pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas então deslizou as mãos pela cintura da garota, puxando-a de encontro a si. A respiração dele atingia a nuca de Lene, e ela sentiu-se estremecer, antes que pudesse murmurar:

'- Saberá quando for a hora.

Remo a afastou de si, afagando ternamente seus cabelos negros, e limpando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair pelo rosto de Lene com o dedo. Ela deu um passo para trás, como se tivesse percebido o que fizera, e passou convulsivamente as mãos pelo rosto, num gesto de nervosismo.

'- Olha, será que podemos... voltar às discussões? – perguntou ansiosa.

'- Por mim, tudo bem. – respondeu Remo, com um sorriso misterioso.

'- Ok, então. – concordou ela, e, fechando a cara, continuou – Lupin, o que você está fazendo fora da cama desse jeito indecente?

Remo olhou para a calça de pijama – e apenas ela – que vestia.

'- Você não é minha mãe, McKinnon. Os incomodados que se mudem. – respondeu ele, desdenhoso.

'- Olha o respeito! Estamos numa enfermaria!

'- Que, por acaso, está vazia! Sendo assim, vira apenas um cômodo como qualquer outro.

'- Você está começando a me encher, Lupin!

'- Você me encheu há muito tempo, McKinnon!

'- Ótimo! – berrou ela, abrindo a porta da enfermaria.

'- Ótimo! – devolveu ele, com os punhos cerrados.

Marlene fechou a porta da enfermaria com um estrondo, e apoiou as costas nela, então. Com um leve sorriso aliviado no rosto, deixou-se escorregar até o chão. Do outro lado da porta, Remo ficara em pé, mirando a porta fechada, e com a mão no ombro, onde ela havia tocado-o.

* * *

N/A: Salve, cambada! Antes de tudo, quero pedir milhares de desculpas pela demora catastrófica a atualizar. Sei que não é como se alguém se importasse, mas preciso me desculpar. O problema é que fiquei sem net por um bom tempo, e depois, sem PC. Portanto, não pude escrever. Mas já resolvi o problema, e aproveitei pra fazer uma macumba básica contra aquele técnico lerdo. Mwahaahaauahauahaua! Mas espero que o tamanho do capítulo compense.

Acho que vcs notaram que eu mudei um pouco o foco principal da história por alguns momentos, não? Mas só assim se eu quiser dar um toquezinho romântico a mais nessa joça. O beijo da Lily e do Tiago revoltou vcs pela descrição pobre e incompleta? Desculpem-me, mas sou totalmente nula quando é pra escrever esse tipo de coisa. E a pequena interação Remo/Lene no finzinho do capítulo pode OU não significar algo mais futuramente. Ainda não sei, preciso me decidir.

By the way, notaram que finalmente elas ficaram sabendo que Remo é um lobisomem? E decidi entregar o jogo dos Marotos de uma vez, pra não ficar embromando muito. Mas eu gostaria de ter feito algo mais elaborado nessa "revelação" toda.

Quero pedir desculpas também porque nesse capítulo não vai ter resposta de reviews. Caso contrário, demoraria mais ainda. E também vai haver, mais aqui embaixo, uma intromissão da minha amiga e escritora Mia Moony. Eu ainda não sei o que ela vai escrever, portanto, não posso dizer-lhes para quê devem se preparar. Hehe. Mas é uma participação especial, uma vez que esse capítulo também saiu mais pela insistência irritante dela. (Quatro e-mails, uma review e um comentário no blog dizendo pra eu andar com isso? Enchi o saco e escrevi logo, hauehaueaheu!). Obrigada, Mia, por me empurrar sempre pra frente, nem que seja à força!

**N/M (nota da Mia):** Oi,tudo bem? Estou eu aqui se intrometendo na fic da minha querida amiga Lira. Bem,vocês devem seus sinceros agradecimentos a mim, porque se não fosse pela minha insistência irritante,segundo a Lira, acho que esse capítulo não sairia nunca. Sério,ela tem razão quanto a minha insistência. Eu sou chata mesmo,mas ela é uma pessoa malvada. Eu quase morri de curiosidade! E isso não se faz,né,gente? Nós não merecemos isso... Agora, vou falar sobre o que achei do capítulo. Eu amei.Lira, eu particularmente não ligo para sua "descrição pobre e incompleta". Eu tenho imaginação (e acredito que os outros leitores também) para "ver" coisas além das que você descreve. Então,não esquenta. Gostei da revelação de que Remo é um lobisomem e os outros Marotos animagos. Adorei,simplesmente. A parte que mais gostei foi a do Aluado e da Lene. Adoro as discussões deles, e espero que isso dê em alguma coisa. Porque eu amo a Lene e amo o Aluado. As razões de amar a Lene são simples: ela é inspirada em mim, e não poderia ser mais perfeita (rsrsrsrsrs... desculpem esse "momento Sirius Black"). Mas sério,vocês gostam da Lene (não se detenham em falar que acham ela insuportável só porque eu disse que foi inspirada em mim,por favor)? Também amo o Aluado,porque ele é perfeito,meu Aluado. Voltando a assuntos menos egocêntricos, cada vez eu gosto mais do Mark. Ele é tão... ai, ai.../suspira/. Muito fofo. E inteligente. E legal. E... ok, vou parar de elogiar o menino. Mas ele é tudo isso e muito mais.

Me ajudem a insistir para que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto quanto esse, por favor! Agora, vou acabar por aqui essa loucura...tchau, gente! E, se a Lira permitir, futuramente estarei aqui incomodando novamente.

propaganda é a alma do negócio...e eu sou uma chata de galochas por se aproveitar da suposta bondade imensa de minha amiga e, além de deixar uma N/M, ainda fazer uma propaganda. Bem, leiam minha fic, **Liz Hollowe**, se possível. Ela não é ruim. E eu fico realmente feliz quando sei que as pessoas lêem. Então, está dado o recado...rsrsrsrs.

N/A2: A Mia é um poço de modéstia, não? De fato, tentarei não demorar tanto na postagem do próximo capítulo. Quero mandar um beijão para todos vocês, que de alguma maneira misteriosa continuam me agüentando. Para quem não está comentando, um belo soco na cara. Até a próxima. Hasta la vista!


End file.
